Millie and Harry
by ChellyMxxx
Summary: Millie, 16, a pre-Auror, falls in love with none other than Harry Potter. This romantic story will sweep you off your feet!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
The Beginning  
  
Millie Rose walked through the golden marble corridors of Saint Mumbus School Of Witchcraft; a fancy boarding school made for the finest magical girls of the wizarding world. Millie, a beautiful sixteen year old who looked gorgeous with her brown hair pulled back from her yellow twistband that was tightly secured into a messy bun. Her hazel eyes shimmered as she walked on the marble ground. Brown Curls dangled from her bun and then turned around to see her cousin Fannie Peck walking towards her. Fannie looked slightly appalled as she glanced at her dear cousin, when Millie smiled sweetly for one in return.  
  
"You seem yourself again!" Fannie squealed. She took out her mirror as she said this. Fannie always seemed jealous at Millie, acting as though Millie was better than her. Millie chuckled and began to talk.  
  
"It's been a tough week, since finals are coming up and I'm going to be in Year Seven next year...Oh dear! I have to study N.E.W.T.s!  
  
Fannie gave a soft sigh and walked away. Millie turned away and walked to her favorite class, Defense Against The Dark Arts. As Millie was pondering in her own head of school she quickly stopped abrupt and thought about her personal life. These six years at Saint Mumbus were absolutely dreadful. All she remembered was being welcomed into the school at age 11, and do nothing but learn, study, and read books in the library. Not once has she adventured outside the school or went on a trip to some foreign land. She even remembered being extremely disappointed for not going to the Triwizard Tournament located at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. She had a feeling she missed something big there, not to mention hearing the final comment of Lord Voldemort rising again from Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry Potter," she snuffed. She pointed her chin to the air in disgust. "I have heard enough of Harry Potter, he is just a celebrity faking his adventures."  
  
N.E.W.T.s suddenly came to Millie's mind. These were the most frustrating tests that you could take on your senior year of school. These tests held by famous wizards were to demonstrate knowledge of practically everything Millie and her students learned all seven years. N.E.W.T. test results will be reported the Ministry Of Magic to qualify a job into the wizarding world. Millie always wanted to be an Auror, an amazing wizard who catches Dark Wizards, for she always dreamed of becoming one since the day she found out about it.  
  
She first read about Auror's in the Daily Prophet, a highly popular newspaper every wizard and witch reads. The front cover read that ex-Auror Alastor Moody, nicknamed Mad Eye Moody for his bulging left eye, was found in a trunk which a man and supporter of Voldemort framed him by becoming Moody from the polyjuice potion, a potion that creates you to be anybody. As Millie read on about it in her dormitory's cozy summer bed, she couldn't help but read the biography of Moody, and how fascinating it must be to catch Dark Wizards. That is when her hard work payed off in the end when she passed all her O.W.L.s tests, tests similar to N.E.W.T.s and very important, in her fifth year which is the first step to become an Auror.  
  
Millie daydreamed as she thought about this. She stopped to stare at a dark blue door that had a sign posted "Professor Laundry." This was the Defense Against The Dark Arts Class. She walked inside the lightly dimmed room. She sat next to a girl named Jaime Parkinson who scooted to her friend Elizabeth Adler. Jaime looked like Millie was going to attack her, but Millie always had those type of vibes.   
  
But poor Millie didn't have any friends. She only had her jealous cousin Fannie, but other than that- she wasn't exactly the most respected. She got all honor awards from her teachers for her great intelligence in her academics and was use to the snide remarks from her girl peers. Millie has always been like that, she only studied harder to get into the Auror department. She had her heart set on it, and it was all she could think about. Millie's warm hazel eyes sweetly turned to Jaime as Jaime whispered slightly to the red haired Elizabeth. They both chuckled and mumbled something like "obsessed." Millie turned away knowing exactly what they were talking about. She also, couldn't help looking stunningly beautiful, and because of that, no one wanted to talk to her because they thought she was too caught up in her beauty.   
  
"So what if I have nice eyes?" Millie mumbled to herself. She then turned her attention to Professor Laundry.  
  
Professor Laundry was talking about an exciting topic today, or at least exciting for Millie. The Professor was talking about the future and the past and how it effects the present. This lecture happened until Professor Laundry pulled out a surprising example. She pulled out a large picture of Harry Potter and plopped it onto the board so every girl could see. Many girls squealed in delight and started talking frantically about him for Millie knew the girls loved Harry. Millie snorted and folded her arms. She had ENOUGH of him, and she knew half the stuff he did was fake. Why don't they make an movie about him if he is so loved?  
  
Millie peered at her table and Elizabeth went a deep red in the face looking at the picture. Millie couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Harry Potter," she sighed. It was pathetic. She thought she was the only girl who didn't have a crush on such a boy.  
  
But for a moment it was kind of odd for Millie. This was a picture of Harry Potter smiling proudly next to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Millie peered harder into the picture and saw that Harry was holding a certificate that greatly pronounced him as the newest and youngest pre-Auror for his generation. Anger filled Millie inside with such envy she pounded her delicate hand onto her quill which shot out ink. It splattered on her arm and she yelped. The class turned to her.   
  
"Japlando!" Millie yelled as the wand in her hand made the ink disappear. Some girls began to giggle.   
  
"What a klutz!" yelled Jaime. Millie colored in fury.   
  
"Enough with the laughing girls, it was an accident, we all have our days!" comforted Professor Laundry. She smiled calmly at Millie and went back to the board.  
  
"You see here," began the Professor. She pointed her wand to the certificate. "This dashing gentleman as we all know as Harry Potter has lately been awarded the certificate of the pre-Auror's Ministry. Supported by the Ministry Of Magic, Harry who is only 16 years old is the FIRST teenager to be honored such an award."   
  
Girls gleefully clapped their hands in delight as Millie looked around to see is she was the only girl who wasn't applauding. Professor Laundry continued.  
  
"Now, about the lesson; Harry Potter has been though such bravery and boldness it is outstanding. I mean being known as "The-boy-who-lived" is quite amazing escaping from He-who-must-not-be-named!" the Professor added, even clapping herself. Saint Mumbus was a school that worshiped Harry.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't say Voldemort Professor Laundry," quirked Millie. She sat there with her arms folded again, looking pleased. Girls everywhere squealed of the sound of the name. It was forbidden at Saint Mumbus to say the Most powerful Dark Wizard of all's name in front of innocent people. Millie couldn't help but chuckle. She read in the "So you Want To Become An Auror" book, that saying Voldemort's name with no fear is another step into becoming a dark wizard hunter. Millie said his name proudly again. She even surprised herself.  
  
"MILLIE ROSE! DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!" yelled the Professor. Millie looked abashed, for she was never yelled at. Professor Laundry looked greatly disappointed liked she never thought Millie would say a thing, and slowly continued with her lesson-breathing rather difficulty.   
  
"Harry went through challenges like living with his muggle relatives, having no family, beating he-who-must-not-be-named at the Sorcerer's Stone, and also witnessing the return of He-who-must-not-be-named. His future has effected him in so many ways that he did something about it, and started a club to teach girls...and boys (a quick giggle filled the room) about defending themselves against Dark Wizards. This club became recognized last year as the Minister of Magic wrote a contract stating his wild achievements in capturing some of the biggest Dark Wizards of all. For instance, Bertha Jorkins, whom Harry was fighting to destroy but only led to a frozen charm.   
  
"That's really wicked Professor!" squealed a girl named Jessica. "I mean, I would die if I came up to You-Know-Who!" Girls shook their heads in agreement. Millie thought she could kick Voldemort's butt with her new charms she learned through books. The whole idea of defeating a great dark wizard at 11 years old was appalling to Millie, but of course didn't show it. She had an envious hate torwards Harry, and winced at the thought. Though, Harry wasn't that bad, he just had numerous times of luck. Millie drove away the thought, she couldn't feel sorry for "Mr. Bravery."  
  
  
  
Millie had a fantastic dinner at the Dining Hall after her class. It was a nicely decorated room with short tables fitted for five with delicious food. Millie usually ate by herself absorbing books on "Dark Wizards And Their Weaknesses," and many more. She was reading it when it came across a short article on Voldemort and his weakness. Millie looked intently at the picture of Harry Potter, who was looking around, smiling. The picture was moving, since reporters use that type of magic in newpapers. Millie took a deep breath and stared at the article which read "Voldemort's only secret weakness: Harry Potter.  
  
"The boy who's mother protected him when Voldemort murdered her. Only love can protect such an unbeatable curse for Voldemort, and that is exactly why Harry survived," read the article. The story went on, and for one second Millie cherished Harry. She kind of understood what it's like to be alone with no parents, since her real parents don't treat her like a regular daughter. Her parents are real muggles, non-magic folk, so other girls would call Millie as a "Mud-blood" which was a hurtful word. Millie doesn't know why she is a witch herself, but it seems wrong-her parents treat her like a disease, greatly ignoring her whenever. That is why she reads books, fascinated by magic and the power of controlling Dark Wizards. Being an Auror was her only hope to become who she wanted to be.  
  
She looked at Harry again. She stared intently. "This cannot be a coincidence," said Millie to herself indulging herself with some mint ice-cream. Over the past year she has been dreaming about him. The same dreams described that she would meet him, and then a dark room would appear...and Millie would wake up sweating in some weird kind of fear. Harry Potter seemed to be all she secretly thought about, and it was driving her absolutely crazy.   
  
"It must be a sign..." Millie asked herself not too loudly. She noticed Professor Laundry glaring at her from the other side of the room, knowing she still remembered Millie's outbreak about the "V" word.  
  
So as Millie slept, she had the same dream but it continued a little bit more. She was walking through dark space and into a green room when a dark shadow appeared and then a silver light flashed at her, but then recognized Harry Potter was in front of her. Millie screamed and woke up. Beads of sweat poured down her and girls from the corners of the room yelled a rude "SHUT UP!" behind the curtains. Millie cried to sleep.  
  
School was getting to an end, and Millie wasn't happy to leave Saint Mumbus at all. She was happy here because she loved the quiet readings in the library or busy dinners. Then again, she hated the remarks of being an "Auror Obsessor" from the rude girls. But what Millie feared most was her parents. She didn't want to go home, her parents would make snide remarks and angry discussions of what side Millie's "disease" came from.   
  
Just then she had an idea. Millie wanted to leave, wanted to move and live by herself. She didn't want her mean peers, her hateful parents, and certainly not that annoying Harry Potter.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm going to do, live by myself," Millie told Fannie. Fannie was applying lipstick. Fannie laughed in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah right, what will the Headmistress think of that?"  
  
"Professor Jacudy wouldn't care! She's busy having affairs with other headmasters!" Millie commented about Professor Jacudy.   
  
For a while Millie believed in herself of running away and living in a nice comfy cabin up in the forests near Hogwarts school. To only live there was because of the most kindest headmaster ever Albus Dumbledore wasn't too far away. Millie adored Dumbledore and greatly worshiped him, he was, of course the best wizard in the world to her.   
  
Millie first met her hero at Gringott's Bank, in Diagon Alley asking for an autograph. Kindly Dumbledore invited her to tea at Hogsmeade, a famous village around Hogwarts where they talked about everything. This happened for a short while when Dumbledore had to leave. Millie remembered begging Dumbeldore to transfer her education to Hogwarts, but he disapproved. Since then, they have barely kept in touch. Since Dumbledore became a wonderfully close friend to Millie, her heart leaped as she remembered a moment: When they were drinking butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks, when they came to the discussion of Aurors. When Dumbledore told her she had a true gift of becoming an Auror, it made her feel wonderful, she had someone to believe in.   
  
  
  
The last day of school left cheery sunshine and grassy hills up in Saint Mumbus. For transportation were personal horse carriages seated for every girl. Thousands of different colored horses were lined up that day with a sign with a girls name and their address. Millie slouched ahead with her two heavy bags, now filled with even more Auror books and met her horse. A dazzling young white horse made a small huff with it's nose when Millie got on board. The horse took off in exceptional speed, along with hundreds of others in different colors. She peered out the window and saw Jaime playing with some Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, checking the parchment that explained every one. Though Jaime must have eaten a vomit flavored one since that is what she just did. Millie cringed, thinking about the smell.   
  
It was about a half hour later when the horse started to descend. Millie knew her home would appear in about fifteen minutes so she started enjoying her independence. She took a deep breath, tried not to look past the windows, and waited silently until the horse abruptly stopped.  
  
Millie opened the door and walked cautiously out of the carriage. Her hair was suddenly frizzing and she noticed it was because of the humid weather in Venice, Italy. She quietly petted the horse and watched it fly away very quickly. After absorbing the fresh breeze, Millie picked up her bags, scooted away from the river's water, and carefully knocked on the wooden door. Millie lived in a very small house in Italy, and her parents weren't exactly the most wealthiest. Her father was a waiter at an Italian restaurant and her mother was a maid for the Venice governor. The door swung open and her father appeared. A tan, skinny, good looking Italian squinted his eyes at his daughter. Millie looked down ashamed.   
  
"I'm home..." she said. Her dad grunted.  
  
"Yvonne, look who's here!" The dad snorted. The mother came out and didn't look surprised. She just yawned from her large mouth and simply said "I'm going to bed."  
  
Millie felt slightly happy her parents didn't comment on her 'weird clothes' which consisted of a long black skirt and dark blue top with a black cape. Her father groggily let her in and watched Millie happily prance into her room upstairs. When Millie arrived in her dark room, she dropped her bags and groaned. It was small, like the house, but had numerous amount of pictures of Aurors and famous woman witches of the century. Millie glanced at her "Kennedy Ureano" poster, which explained she was the first woman to figure out the "Wingardium Leviosa" spell, the spell that made objects float in air. She looked around again and decided to clean up her room. Millie let out another loud groan as she studied her extremely dusty and dirty bed; her summer seemed to begin lousy. 


	2. The Meet

Chapter Two  
  
The Meet  
  
Summer was what Millie expected, days and days of reading and daydreaming on her bed, dinners with her parents who were intently watching a new TV they bought, and having scary dreams about Harry Potter. But of course, the most sarcastically greatest part about summer was its hot nights twisting and turning uncomfortably in her bed. One night, it was too hot, and Millie considered using a cooling spell to air condition her room, but she couldn't because using magic in the Muggle world wasn't permitted. She grunted like her father, and sat up.  
  
"This is just stupid," she said to herself. "I need to stop talking to myself. If my life is going to turn out just daydreaming about my future, then my life stinks."  
  
Just then, a tap on her window startled her. She saw a golden owl perched onto her windowsill that held a letter. She jumped so quickly she tripped over her "How To Deal With Parental Muggles" book and fell flat on her face. She slowly got up, afraid the owl would laugh at her, but the owl waited patiently for her to open the window. Millie barely has owls visit her, only when teachers sent her awards or Dumbledore wrote to her.   
  
"Dumbledore!" she shrieked, as she scanned the letter to see who it was from. It was from him! What did he have to say?  
  
She fumbled with the letter, and read:  
  
To Ms. Millie Rose,  
  
I know how much you want to become an Auror and I cherish every moment of your enthusiasm for it. You know I believe in you, and your going to have your chance. A golden horse will arrive at your house around quarter to eleven at the evening on July 30. Be sure to bring your wand.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
Mille stopped reading. She was too content in reading the "PS" that she gasped.  
  
  
  
PS : You will be working with Harry Potter this summer.  
  
"Blah!" Millie shouted. "I can't believe this! He wants me to meet HARRY! No way am I to meet such a selfish fool... I am so reporting this to Headmisstress Jacudy!"   
  
In frustration, Millie slammed the letter down and was startled when the owl gave an angry hoot.   
  
"I don't believe this! Harry and I aren't going to get along, not if I punch his face first!" she sneered as she tightened her grip. Millie glanced at the owl.   
  
"Get out! Get away! This is rubbish!"   
  
The owl flew out of her room and into the silent Italian sky. The pondering wind seemed to soothe Millie's skin as she bounced on her bed, crossing her arms in fury.   
  
"Your right Millie," she said to herself sympathetically. "Your life does stink."  
  
July 30th came, and Millie forgot all about it. She was too caught up thinking about the meanest remarks she could say to Harry, and the pathetic gestures she could give him if she ever met him.   
  
"I read about you in the Daily Prophet Potter!" Millie would begin, snarling in her mirror, watching her own reflection. "And I know you cry to sleep at night because of your parents!"   
  
Millie stopped shockingly and looked at herself.   
  
"Why am I acting like this?" Millie whispered staring so suspiciously at her own image. "Why am I so jealous of Harry? I haven't even met him and I'm acting like this?" She stopped talking again and shook her head.   
  
"I need to stop, this is pathetic... it's like I have nothing else to do but bash him."  
  
  
  
Millie ate dinner with her parents, this time actually adding in some words for them like "good dinner Mum" and to her father "so how was your day?"   
  
Both parents looked at her like she was being payed to say it, but of course they didn't say anything in return.  
  
Millie cleaned the table, finished writing an essay on Development Through Education Over Six Years and climbed upstairs. She felt so exhausted and was ready to go to bed. Instead, she put on her pajamas that she has worn since she was 14. The pink shorts were riding up to her bottom embarrassingly, and came along with a matching tank top. Millie washed her face, brushed her teeth, and smiled at her reflection. She then had an intense daydream, staring unblinkingly at the mirror. She was dueling a wizard in this daydream, and she used a "Ricusempra" charm which made the opponents wand fly out of the hand. Millie finished the Dark Wizard off with a stunning charm and then...  
  
Millie blinked. "Damn!" she cried. It seemed interesting.  
  
She climbed into her bed and went to sleep. It seemed like only two hours until a terrible noise rang through the air. Millie immediately sat up startled and looked out her window. Just outside was a golden horse with the most magnificent golden highlighted wings Millie has ever seen. The horse was flying right by the window and stopped with it's howling noise. Millie looked at the horse like it was a dream but then a jolt came to her stomach and she ran across her room for her calender.  
  
"No way!" shouted Millie, looking at the date. "Monday, July 30th. "Dumbledore was right! Oh no! I'm not DRESSED!"  
  
Millie ran to the window and opened it.   
  
"Can you please like wait, for 5 minutes?" Millie asked the horse. The horse, unsurprisingly gave another whiny howl when Millie shouted "Okay Okay!"  
  
Millie couldn't believe what she was doing. She grabbed her wand from under the bed and climb out of her room into the window and onto the flying horse. It was scary because the house was two stories high with a large stream of Venice's water. Millie let a little shrill of fear, but then it breezed off easily as she planted her feet into the carriage.   
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," muttered Millie. "Dumbledore is going to laugh."  
  
The horse carriage swiftly glided into the night. Millie had the impression the horse could understand her.  
  
"Excuse me!" shouted Millie. The horse gave a loud grunt. "But where are you taking me?" The horse didn't say anything.   
  
"Is it Hogwarts?"   
  
Assuming the answer was yes, the horse gave a powerful sharp grunt that made Millie jump.  
  
It was at least two hours until Millie fell asleep again. Or maybe, a small nap because ten minutes later Millie awoke from a small bump for landing on Hogwarts grounds. Millie, slowly opened the door and looked around. She has never seen Hogwarts face to face, but only in books. It was absolutely dazzling. The large castle was perched on a hill surrounded by a beautiful crystal lake. The lights from the castle reflected a soft glow that made Millie feel welcome; almost as though she never felt happier at a place such as this. Someone tapped her shoulder. Millie spun around.  
  
"I must say, I should have noted to bring normal clothes," Dumbledore chuckled as his half-moon spectacles sparkled. Millie laughed to.   
  
"I lost time! And I didn't know what you were talking about so I thought it was a joke!"  
  
Dumbledore stopped laughing, he looked serious.   
  
"I do not joke at such an important time like this," he said. This made Millie look frightened.   
  
"But," he began. "It is always nice to see you again." Millie ran into his arms and gave him a surprising hug; she felt immediate protection.   
  
Dumbledore stepped back and took a close look at Millie. She looked back at him with pride. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled again.   
  
"It is time," he whispered. He looked at her again, this time with satisfaction. He came closer to her and whispered "I know you Millie, you have an amazing gift and it is time you show it. I have kept close eye on you and let's just say I'm proud of your accomplishments at Saint Mumbus. This is, by far the most important day right now for your career."   
  
"What am I going to do?" asked Millie curiously. Dumbledore didn't say another word but walked onto the golden carriage with the horse. The horse suddenly flew towards a tower in Hogwarts. Millie wondered if his office was there.  
  
Then, almost instantly-the lights seemed to turn off outside, and Millie in her pajamas, felt frightfully cold. She started to shiver uncontrollably and a cold dread fell over herself. Millie noticed a huge shadow glide towards her. An overwhelming feeling swept into her, and Millie felt like death. She couldn't handle this and bent on the ground, nearly in tears. A spark clicked in her head and Millie remembered reading a book about this type of problem.   
  
"But what book...oh...Azkaban...guards...dementers..."DEMENTERS!" she shrieked; and she hopped right back up as though she recovered from an injury and pointed her wand and yelled "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She imagined herself as an Auror when she said this. A stream of white light flew out of her wand and a large tiger jumped out of the wand and knocked over the dementers. Millie laughed in excitement.   
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" she screamed with confidence. This was something Millie has never experienced, and it felt great. This was something real Auror's do, go into the night, looking for trouble and destroy it!   
  
She ran towards Hogwarts castle when another shadow came across the lawn. This time it was a werewolf, and this didn't scare Millie one bit because she read about a Hogwarts teacher who was a werewolf. She knew the spell to do it. Millie wound up her wand and performed a freezing charm which froze the werewolf. It stood in mid air with fangs dripping from saliva. Millie laughed with victory and shouted a "whoo!"   
  
"WHAT'S NEXT!" she cried. Just then a cup magically appeared in front of the werewolf and it held the letters "Drink for the soul will be replenished and more powerful."  
  
Millie felt tempted to drink it but looked at it again. She used her wand and shouted "Lumos!" for a hint of light. The drink was a deep red. Millie studied it carefully until a glint of a green showed up.   
  
"Don't fool me with this drink," Millie said harshly, a smile spreading across her face. "This is poisonous with Gillyweed juice-it will automatically give me gills like a fish and I won't breathe." She dumped the drink on the grass and it vanished.  
  
"Superb," said a cool voice. There walked up a tall gentleman who had greasy hair slicked back and a fairly large nose. Millie recognized him as Professor Snape from Hogwarts. As she read in the books, Snape use to be a supporter of Voldemort but then joined Dumbledore's side.  
  
"Good evening Professor Snape," bowed Millie in a fashionable way. Snape stopped.   
  
"Is this what Italians wear?" he snapped, pointing to her pajamas. Millie blushed and looked taken aback.  
  
"Eerr..sorry lost track of time?"  
  
Snape merely smiled and Millie knew she didn't like the looks of him. She had a feeling he didn't like her for some reason.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that'll do-you did a good job and you can go home now," Snape noted, pointing to the same golden horse Millie once rode before. She looked at Snape, knowing greatly the night still wasn't over.  
  
"Go on," pointed Snape. Millie didn't move.   
  
"Go ON!" he screamed, his wand pointed at Millie. He then shouted "Imperius!" Instantly Millie felt her whole body turn and walk to the direction of the horse. Millie started panicking and remembered he performed the Imperius Curse, a powerful yet illegal curse that can control and hypnotize people. Millie knew a way to beat it: not to follow what he was saying in her head.  
  
Walk to the horse now. Yes, walk to the golden horse. Your going to go home now...00  
  
Millie felt scared but knew this wasn't right. She felt the horses tail brushing her arm when she broke off and stopped. She ran over to Snape and planned a beautiful Imperius Curse herself. Snape was too smart and broke it when he seconds later stared at her in disgust. He shivered in the cold. From behind Millie, she heard a "Crucio!" and then felt terrible pain.  
  
She screamed in agony and noticed herself twitching and screaming. Her body felt like it was on fire. Millie knew what curse this was: it was unforgivable-this was no joke. Millie was trying to concentrate on less painful things when sweat dripped off her forehead and she strongly got up, shaking. She lifted her wand to the dark-shadowed person and performed a stunning Rictusempra spell. The spell worked beautifully and the excruciating pain stopped. Millie breathed in and looked at the person she performed it on. It was a man named Kingsly, an Auror himself. Millie gawked at him... she beat him at his own charm.  
  
"Wonderful!" cried another voice. This time it sounded weary and tired. She turned around and saw Cornelious Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself walking to her. He stopped shortly to glance at her pajamas when he went on.  
  
"You have performed the correct use of spells and passed the test exceedingly well. I honor you, Millie Rose- to become the next young pre-Auror!" He patted her on the back and she nearly dropped onto her knees.  
  
Just then, hundreds upon hundreds of people started coming out of the dark, all applauding happily. Millie noticed many famous wizards, and it felt like a surreal, this was no daydreaming for her.  
  
"Millie," said Dumbledore as he walked towards her. "I sent your parents a note, hopefully they'll think it's fine for you to stay with me this summer. You have a lot of catching up to do and you will be joining the Order Of The Phoenix."  
  
Millie looked at him, only hearing half of what he said because of the drowning noise of clapping. Dumbledore smiled at her. "Come along..." he chuckled.   
  
And all Millie remembered was walking past the thousands of clapping people and trotting through Hogwarts doors.  
  
"We have all seen your performance, it was brilliant. Harry did the same thing, although he always has trouble with that Imperius curse," Dumbledore quietly said. Millie stopped, she forgot about Harry Potter.   
  
They walked into the main entrance and Millie gasped. This was nothing like Saint Mumbus. The main entrance hall was so pretty with its soft torch lights giving off a golden glow. Pictures of young wizards and children filled the room and were all sleeping peacefully in the warm atmosphere. It felt so cheery that Millie wanted to bundle up in a blanket and fall asleep. They walked to and inside his office, and Millie gladly looked around. In there showed many different instruments and tools that seemed to be spinning around in excitement. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and pulled out a certificate.  
  
Millie looked at it, with the same expression she saw in Harry when she saw the picture of him holding it. It was an expression of happiness. Although, confusion overcame Millie, and she didn't understand how she could of easily become a pre-Auror.   
  
Dumbledore seemed to be reading her mind.  
  
"Millie, the Auror wizards are getting old," he began, looking quite exhausted. "Some are passing away. We need a new generation of Auror's, and I picked you and Harry because you are fresh in the mind and need the experience. Also, you both have the wild commitment to be in a job like this.   
  
"Although, you haven't been fully qualified for the Auror job yet, and you still haven't taken your N.E.W.T. tests, that means I need to keep a close eye on you when you start your job. Almost like, an intern? I think that's what they call it...   
  
"Anyway, this is top secret. This won't be revealed until tomorrow morning since I have seen some Daily Prophet reporters tonight. I know I can trust you, and with one more Auror means another force against Lord Voldemort and his supporters."   
  
Millie did not flinch. The name seemed harmless to her, and Dumbledore looked pleased to see this. He went on.   
  
"I will see you tomorrow morning, you need some rest. You poor thing," he chuckled friendly. "Your already ready for bed."  
  
Millie and Dumbledore walked to the door.   
  
"Oh yes!" he cried. He ran over to his desk and grabbed what looked like a rubbish old hat.   
  
"The Sorting Hat," Dumbledore mumbled. He placed it on Millie's head and she felt very odd. It was funny when the hat cried out "GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
"I thought so," he remarked quietly. He led the way to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"As you know school is out," Dumbledore began walking up the stairs leading to the room. "That means...oh...Weasly Wizard Cards."   
  
A plump old lady sitting in a picture swung her picture to the side and a hole appeared, which lead inside the commons.   
  
"As I was saying...since school is out, you and Harry will be staying here for now."   
  
At the sound of the name Millie looked up from the carpet. There walked up a tall boy with dark rimmed glasses and gorgeous green eyes with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His adam apple gave a lurch as he looked up and down Millie. She couldn't help herself but drop her mouth open. Harry Potter looked extremely more handsome in real life. Millie wanted to drop to her knees and be forgiven, all the jealousy and hatred thoughts about him left her. It was such an odd sensation that no one spoke. Harry stood there staring at Millie as though he never saw a girl before. Millie looked at him with the same expression. Dumbledore interrupted the connection. Both teenagers jump from his soft voice.   
  
"Harry, why don't you introduce yourself."  
  
Harry looked rather nervous as he walked up to her. It was only two steps and Harry didn't blink once. It seemed as though if he lost his gaze at her, she would disappear. He held out a shaky hand from his pocket.  
  
"Hi...I'm...Harry Potter," Harry spit out. Millie shook his palm, afraid hers was even more sweaty. Millie took a deep breathe.  
  
"I'm Millie Rose."  
  
Harry stopped shaking her hand and stared at her even more intently. "Your Millie ROSE?"  
  
Millie smiled. "Yes." Harry beamed at her, he looked extremely happy.  
  
"I thought...you...were forty years old!" he beamed. Millie shook her head in flattery. Dumbledore interrupted them again.  
  
"You two need to go to bed. Harry, show Millie the way to the girls dormitory." He left without a single noise and the door closed behind them. Both Harry and Millie suddenly looked at their feet.  
  
"Here, um...I'll show you to the girls...room." He walked slowly up the stairs as Millie followed slightly after him. She still couldn't believe what she was doing right now. Harry stopped where there were two staircases. He looked up at her and his eyes started to shimmer.   
  
"The girls room is up to the right. The boys..." he pointed but then stopped. He looked embarrassed. Millie smiled her warm smile.  
  
"I won't be going into the boys dormitory anytime soon!" she cracked. They both gave a nervous laugh. Harry still fixed his gaze on Millie's smile. They looked at each other for about three seconds when Millie broke the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'll go to bed now."  
  
"Um...ok-yeah me to."  
  
Millie walked up the stairs in disbelief. She has never had that weird feeling before, it was actually making her feel sick.   
  
"What's this feeling?" Millie talked quietly to a picture of a girl running in a field of flowers by her bed.   
  
"Don't you know?" chanted the young girl in the picture. "Haven't you ever been in love?"  
  
Both Millie and Harry didn't sleep that night. 


	3. The Mission

Chapter Three  
  
The Mission  
  
Millie got dressed at dawn after not sleeping a wink, she was too busy absorbing everything that happened last night. First she sat on her bed and enjoyed watching the scenery outside her window. Hogwarts was definitely better than Saint Mumbus and she felt rather disappointed in not thinking of transferring. Millie peered around the girls room and thought how wonderful the red silk canopy beds where placed on every corner and a gold rug was placed in the center. This was a very comfortable dormitory for girls and Millie felt pleased. She then snapped back last night to when she became an Auror. She thought excitedly- one step closer to an official Auror,  
  
"Harry Potter," she squeaked remembering last night's incident. Millie had a strange feeling of wanting to apologize to him for all the evil thoughts she had.  
  
Though after getting ready she started to descend the stairs. She stopped quickly, feeling nervous thinking she could bump into Harry again. But Millie was most afraid of getting that weird sensation in her stomach again. She then walked down the stairs and looked over in the common room's balcony and spotted Harry. He was sitting on a chair looking rather impatient. Millie understood he didn't get any sleep either because he slouched lazily on the chair. She walked slowly and quietly behind him but paused in time to hear Harry whimper.   
  
"Sirius..." he said to himself. Millie felt scared and backed away into a table. The table banged against the wall and made a loud noise. Harry jumped out of his chair. When he saw Millie he looked rather frightened.   
  
"I...uh...!" Harry began. Millie didn't know what to say either. Harry looked at her as though he needed a help for words, but Millie intruded.  
  
"Were you talking about Sirius Black?" Millie asked curiously about the dead Azkaban prisoner. Harry looked shocked but scared speechless. She knew he had nothing to say.   
  
"It's okay, he's gone now-I wouldn't worry about him," Millie said quietly trying to comfort him. It seemed like she made it worse for Harry, when he looked close to tears. Millie watched him turn to his heel and head for the boys staircase. Millie listened until she head the door slam loudly.   
  
Just then, Dumbledore walked into the common room, apparently overhearing the conversation.  
  
"Millie, Sirius was Harry's godfather." Millie opened her mouth in disgust, but Dumbeldore didn't make a sound.   
  
"You need to understand many things Millie, Sirius was committed for a crime he did not do. If you sit down with me, I will tell you everything that has been going on for these past six years."  
  
And Dumbledore did. He talked for three hours about every incident Harry has seen, his adventures, the victory of protecting himself from Voldemort. But what shocked Millie was that Sirius was his godfather and was like a father to him. When Millie heard about the information, she started crying.   
  
"I never knew! And all this time I was blaming Harry for his adventures! Oh dear Professor, I do need to apologize!"   
  
Millie burst into tears, imagining her life as painful as Harry's.  
  
"Doesn't Harry have any friends?" she croaked through her runny nose. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Yes, two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly."   
  
The names sounded familiar and must have been because those names appeared in the Daily Prophet a lot.   
  
"There are many more friends of Harry's Millie, but because Harry is now a pre-Auror, he is not going to see his friends as much as he likes. That is also why you are here Millie... he needs another friend."  
  
Millie again wailed in tears and Dumbledore patted her shoulder.  
  
"I'm just glad you understand, although I think you understand too much," Dumbledore said, trying to light up the conversation. It was for about three minutes until Harry walked to the chair next to Millie. He looked red in the eyes, trying too hard not to cry after hearing his own life story. He sat down slowly and looked down, as though ashamed.  
  
"I have been through too much," Harry growled at Dumbledore. Dumbledore got up.  
  
"And, you need to watch your attitude Harry, you have a lady in company," he said sternly. With those words Harry looked even more ashamed as he glanced at Millie. Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Well, this is a great morning Millie, waking up and crying. Would you like a tissue?"  
  
By the question Dumbledore asked, Harry immediately flicked his wand and a box of tissues kindly appeared in front of Millie. Millie took one and sneezed. Harry looked hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Millie for... ignoring you this morning," Harry began, looking scared as though Millie wouldn't apologize.  
  
But she looked up and stared at Harry with her watery eyes.   
  
"It's ok," she said. "It's just that-oh dear Harry, I'm just so sorry and I only wish the pain would stop in your life. You see, I get so emotional over these type of things and when I heard your story, I couldn't help myself. I know how you feel Harry, the feeling of not being loved and having no one to love...is terrible."  
  
Harry looked down, like he was debating what to say. He then looked back at Millie. "So you know about Sirius?"  
  
"Yes, I told her Harry, she needs to know," interrupted Dumbledore.  
  
"So, I guess you know that I can't stop thinking about him? After these two years the pain won't go away? And I get nightmares about his death?" Harry asked at Dumbledore in a more harsh voice. Millie began to cry again. Harry quickly apologized and gave her another tissue.  
  
Dumbledore spoke. "I do not like what is going on right now, so I am going to give you both a cheering charm, and then we will eat some breakfast." Dumbledore moved his wand and instantly both Millie and Harry felt better. They both smiled at Dumbledore as he led the way to the Great Hall. Breakfast was going to be served.  
  
There were four great tables each labeled: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, and Ravenclaw that were sitting fantastically in The Great Hall. Harry and Millie walked to the Gryffindor table along with four strangers; Millie recognized one as Kingsley, the man who put the Crucio curse on her. Then a girl with widely spiked pink hair was sitting next to Kingsly. Seated next to her was a tired looking man with short blonde hair and a wry smile.   
  
"I'm Remus Lupin," he said, stretching out his hand in greeting. Millie shook it and looked startled. "I was the werewolf you froze Millie. Great charm, it felt good!"  
  
Millie looked please to hear that, and everybody introduced themselves further more. The pink hair woman named Tonks came up to her and commented on her pretty curly hair and then magically transformed her pink hair to look exactly like Millie's. Millie was flattered it looked good on Tonks. Then Mad Eye Moody came up and Millie knew instantly she had to shake his hand.   
  
"I adore you Mr. Moody!" cried Millie with joy. Harry looked please Millie wasn't scared at his bulging right eye. Mad Eye smiled with his wooden face and said thank you. Everybody was sitting down, and Dumbledore began join in. Millie didn't know where to sit until there was a space between Harry and Tonks. Millie sat down and noticed Harry blushed a crimson red.   
  
Breakfast came out delicious. Scones and pancakes were just what Millie needed for a satisfying breakfast, and because only seven people were eating, the Great Hall looked fabulously huge. Everybody was talking besides Harry and Millie, but they enjoyed the funny jokes Lupin was telling.  
  
Breakfast ended and Dumbledore made a quick announcement.  
  
"Since, we have our newest member with the Order Of The Phoenix, we must meet at the Black's residence for a meeting. Important business will be addressed."  
  
  
  
All seven of the Aurors marched outside to the front of the lake. Millie was walking with Lupin, asking him many questions, being fascinated. Lupin seemed to enjoy the attention because he would growl a lot to scare Millie for fun. Harry trudged along, at the back of the group looking curiously at Millie. He couldn't keep his eye off of her, and it didn't bother him at all. There was something about Millie that caught his attention. He couldn't go to sleep last night because he couldn't stop thinking about her, how she walked in with her helpless eyes, her hair bouncing off her delicate tan skin, and her pajamas showing off her amazing figure. Just then, everybody suddenly stopped and Harry bumped into Millie.   
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Millie!" said Harry, very shocked. Millie turned around and cracked a smile.  
  
"It's okay Harry, I'm very clumsy myself!" she giggled. Harry had the feeling he wanted to bump into her again.  
  
Dumbledore was standing by the lake and made a strange noise coming from the whistle he was blowing. The whistle made a sweet high pitched sound when strangely, horses started emerging from the sky. Millie recognized them as the flying horse carriages she once rode on.  
  
"Ah good, they're here. A little bit faster this time huh?" Lupin laughed. He seemed extremely happy today.   
  
Five horses dropped to the ground, all white and gold, and Millie awed at how beautiful they dazzeled.  
  
"Wonderful!" Dumbledore cried. "Now, as you know there, are five horses, each seated for two, but I will be riding by myself." Everyone waited patiently, wanting to know what else he was going to say.   
  
"The meeting again, will take place at the Black's house, we shall be there by three o'clock sharp. It is a two hour ride, so please be patient-there is suppose to be some heavy thunderstorms this evening."  
  
Mad Eye Moody groaned. Millie didn't care, she loved the excitement of thunderstorms.  
  
"The procedure follows..." continued Dumbledore. "The horse by the tree is mine, Kingsly and Tonks-that horse by the bushes, Lupin and Mad Eye- the green one... it is a superb traveler though." He then paused. "And Millie, you may go with Harry to that beautiful American one, that's a pleasant horse."  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably behind Millie as they both walked to their horse. Harry came around next to her and kindly opened the door. Millie smiled again.  
  
"Why thank you Harry!"   
  
Harry smiled back, this time a real smile. He seemed to calm down when they both got into the carriage. The carriage was very compact, and as both teens sat across each other, and couldn't help but touch each others knees when the horse stumbled off into the air. They both smiled at each other, making sure they were alright, but didn't speak for a while. Millie was afraid the silence could happen the whole ride, and she really wanted to talk to Harry. Harry looked as though he needed to talk to her as well.  
  
"So...where are you from?" he asked nervously. Millie smiled again.  
  
"I'm from Venice, Italy, as you can see from my dark skin. I also go to Saint Mumbus of Witchcraft...it's a girls school," said Millie, afraid to look at Harry so she peered out the window.  
  
"That's interesting, I've never heard of Saint Mumbus, certainly you would have been at the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry said curiously, he seemed to loosen up more.   
  
"Well, that's because no one wants to know about my school...I mean it's just a girls school, there's nothing big there."  
  
"But you're a pre- Auror certainly you..."  
  
"Although I really wish I could go to the Tournament! You were there! It must have been so wicked! I mean dragons and swimming and that MAZE!" Millie added. Harry looked very flattered for a moment but it changed to sadness.  
  
"Uh...well...I also had some bad memories too..." Harry said. Millie stopped, and started to feel hot; she knew she was coming to tears.  
  
"Oh dear...are you alright?!" Harry asked, looking very concerned. He put his hand on her hand, and they both looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said softly. He gave a soft smile and they looked at each other. Harry was about to take his hand away when Millie grabbed it and held it back again. They sat there holding hands when suddenly Harry was talking quickly, like a Truth Potion Professor Snape would have.  
  
"Millie, I don't know what's wrong with me, I couldn't go to bed last night because I couldn't stop thinking about you. And usually I'm not this shy but when I saw you I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me and I got nervous and then mad because Sirius wasn't there for me to talk to. You know Millie, I'm never good with girls, I never had a real girlfriend and when I saw you I didn't know what to do and it was so weird... I didn't know what to think but I wanted to talk to you." He let out a deep breath. "Wow, that was embarrassing, I can't believe I said that!"  
  
"Oh no!" exclaimed Millie. "No! It's alright!" She grabbed his other hand. Soon enough they were both holding hands, feeling such a bond and a connection that they both started talking, like talking to a best friend.   
  
Millie started talking about her life, recognizing she was a witch at eight years old, and enrolling at Saint Mumbus. She also complained about coming home to her ignorant Muggle parents and do nothing but read, daydream and clean her room. She then told him about her personal life, and how all the girls think she's stuck up into her beauty when really she cries at night knowing she cannot trust anyone. Even for her teachers she only made good acquaintances with. She also told him about her awards for her intelligence in her academics and performing the first white tiger Patronus from her Defense Against Dark Arts Class. She even let out her secrets about her evil ideas of ruining Harry's life, which made him fidget a little, but then Harry remarked he got threats a lot.   
  
Everything Millie could possibly think of at the moment just slurred out of her mouth, and when she was done, she also felt rather embarrassed and blushed uncontrollably too.  
  
Harry although, looked extremely amazed. He has never met somebody who has shared such dreams and ideas as Millie, and he didn't exactly know how to put it in words. So, Harry told her about his life.   
  
Everything about the Dursley's, Sirius, Hagrid, Voldemort, Dumbledore, his new mood swings and Ron and Hermione just came out of his mouth too. It was longer than Millie's biography, with short pauses to comfort Millie from crying, but Harry would go on and on about feelings he kept inside himself. When he was done he let go of her hands. He gently slid back into his seat and stared at Millie. Millie looked back. They both wanted to say something, but didn't. Harry then asked:  
  
"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?"   
  
Millie broke off her smile. She looked at her feet.  
  
"Of course."   
  
"Me too."  
  
They again looked away from each other, to confused on what too say next. It was about five minutes until they started landing. Millie looked out of her window and saw a big stream of clear water, reminding her of Venice. Not once she felt sad about leaving home.  
  
Harry looked at Millie intently and said. "This is Sirius's place. I haven't been back here since his...death."   
  
It seemed so hard for Harry to say the word death in a sentence containing Sirius. Millie so bad wanted to hug him.   
  
Harry opened the door for Millie and she swiftly got out. Harry followed right after her. She then remembered she was using Hogwarts uniform for clothes and did not bring any luggage whatsoever. This scared her because she couldn't live without her make-up. But then Mad Eye Moody came up to her and said her personal belongings were inside the mansion. Millie gave a leap of joy.  
  
Everybody walked into Sirius's mansion. Millie gawked at the place, she loved the gothic architecture. Harry walked next to Millie.   
  
"Dumbledore wants me to show you your room," he quietly said. Millie followed Harry upstairs and her room was pointed to the left. Harry's was right next to hers.  
  
Millie saw her luggage placed by her bed.   
  
"Yay!" she cried as she ran to it. Harry waited by the door. "Come in!" she yelled.  
  
Harry walked into the room, expecting to see someone jump at him but he relaxed when Millie walked up to him holding something.  
  
"This is Professor Jacudy, Headmistress of Saint Mumbus," she introduced, holding up a picture to Harry. Jacudy was laughing in the picture and moving from side to side. Her large chest was jiggling as she laughed.   
  
Millie sighed. "I hated her, she didn't do anything for the school, and next thing you know, she's sleeping with the caretaker."  
  
Harry again shifted uncomfortably in his standing position, trying he stifle a laugh.  
  
"Haha, I'm sorry Harry, it's just I'm very happy I know someone like Dumbledore."  
  
"Oh Dumbledore is great," Harry said. He then paused. "Although he can be harsh."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Harry waited a little bit and walked to the door and closed it. Millie sat on her bed and Harry sat next to her.   
  
"Well, I want to move out next year, but Dumbledore insists I must stay at my aunt and uncles house. I mean for sixteen years those Muggles have been driving me mad, and since I'm almost an Auror, I think I can take care of myself."  
  
Millie looked dumbstruck, she wanted to move out too. So she told Harry about her plan, and how her cousin Fannie didn't believe her. Harry looked shocked and blushed another crimson color. Millie didn't notice it until she bent over and whispered to him sarcastically: "We should move in together!"  
  
Harry didn't know Millie would say something like that and turned a purple. He nodded in agreement.  
  
The door knocked and both of them jumped. In one second Harry turned white and walked to the door, expecting the person to know what they were planning. It was Tonks, who looked curious to see why both teenagers were in the same room together. She put on a smirk.  
  
"Harry, they need you downstairs and Millie please join."  
  
The three walked downstairs and found themselves with hundreds of balloons.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" screamed the crowd. Two red haired adults stood out of the group clapping very enthusiastically. Harry beamed when he saw these people and grabbed Millie's hand to introduce them as Mr and Mrs. Weasly. Millie heard about Mr. Weasly working at the Muggle Department for the Ministry of Magic and she thought it was very nice when his wife, Mrs. Weasly hugged her.  
  
"My dear Millie! I have heard so much about you! Everybody in the Weasly family wants to say a congratulations to you two for becoming Aurors!" she said proudly. Millie didn't know who was in the Weasly family except for Ron and Ginny, but ignored the thought.  
  
Harry simply asked. "How is Ron and Hermione?"  
  
Mrs. Weasly smiled. "They are fine dear, and miss you bunches. But they are most excited to meet Millie when they come down here in August."  
  
"They're coming down here?" beamed Harry. He looked at Millie and smiled "You have to meet them Millie! They're the best!"  
  
Everybody had some of Mrs. Weasly's pumpkin pie that showed up with the number seventeen on it. Millie punched Harry's arm next to her.   
  
"Your older than me!" she laughed. Harry laughed too.  
  
After pie and some great butterbear, Dumbledore made a big announcement. Harry let out a low grunt for Millie to only recognize it. She knew Harry still wasn't forgiving Dumbledore about the whole living situation.   
  
"It is my honor, to welcome both Harry Potter and Millie Rose to the Order Of The Phoenix and be awarded the pre-Auror's certificate." Everybody clapped, even Harry and Millie.   
  
"Although, serious action will be taken. The Order of The Phoenix greatly knows where the darkest wizards are and it is our duty to find them. Our first mission this year..." started Dumbledore. "Is a man by the name of Henry Laundry. As Millie might notice, this use to be Professor Laundry's husband. And because of the divorce, Henry became a supporter of Voldemort to get his revenge on his poor ex-wife."  
  
"That is horrible!" the plump Mrs. Weasly cried, standing up with a spoon in her hand.  
  
"Yes, but it is our job to capture this man and bring him to Azkaban."   
  
Mad Eye Moody gave a shudder.   
  
"Damn place," he growled.   
  
"So," Dumbledore continued. "We must set out immediately tomorrow morning before dawn. We each have our partners," he stated. Everybody raised their partners hands and Harry and Millie decided they were working together so they raised their hands also.   
  
"Good," he smiled. "Harry and Millie might get this job done faster since they are quite intelligent for their age." Harry sat up proud and Millie couldn't help but feel proud herself. She did feel as though Dumbledore believed in her, and that gave her tremendous confidence.  
  
"So, as a I repeat-everybody please be awake before dawn to start the adventure. Now, to our newest comers," he said peering at Millie and Harry. "I will be giving you an owl, this owl flies ten times faster than a normal owl. They report messages 30 miles a minute. They are quite amazing and I will be giving you one. If there is any trouble or if you have caught him, report the owl immediately to me."  
  
Harry nodded and nudged Millie. She got the picture too.  
  
"That is it, everybody please go to bed besides Mr. And Mrs. Weasly who will be going home.  
  
"Tell Ron I said hi!" whispered Harry to Mrs. Weasly. Millie had the feeling he wanted to go home with them.  
  
So everybody went to their beds and Millie found her room to get dressed for bed. Their was a knock on the door and Harry came in. He was wearing black plaid pants and a sweater.  
  
"Hey, it's going to get old tonight, so um...bundle up," he warned. But Millie knew he didn't visit her to say that. Millie smiled, making sure Harry saw it. He slightly blushed and talked again.  
  
"Yeah, and since we are going to be working together I suppose we should go over our plans for...ya know..."   
  
"Oh yes!," Millie looked up. "Yeah, but shouldn't we wait a while? I mean we haven't gone through our first mission yet!" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but..." Harry said. He shuffled towards Millie. He came right in front of her and noticed he was very tall.   
  
"I wanna get out of this place. I've had enough. If only Ron and Hermione would join us, but they don't agree... they want to stay at Hogwarts. Of course I want to stay at Hogwarts for school, but I wanna get a house, and you want one too so why don't we figure something out?"  
  
"Yeah, but we're too young Harry!" said Millie. But then Harry looked deep into her eyes.   
  
"So?" he asked. "I've always been doing things I wouldn't dream of. I would be bossed around to live in places such as my Muggle relatives house, and the Weasly's are fine though, but it just doesn't feel right."   
  
Millie looked scared and felt very bad for Harry. She then remembered about her promise to move out to.  
  
"Let's have our own adventure," stated Millie looked intently at Harry. "Let's travel the world and catch those bloody wizards!" she hissed. Harry looked startled at Millie's mood change. He grinned.   
  
"Yeah, I wanna do exactly that Millie," he said. "Hell, I'm seventeen, I can run a place."  
  
Millie smiled. "But what about me, I'm going to be seventeen next month too, so there!"  
  
Harry chuckled and noticed the time. Again he stared into Millie deeply, looking quitw satisfied. He then slowly came towards Millie, and she knew exactly what was going to happen. She could feel his breathe on her skin until someone pounded on the door. They jumped again and both cursed.  
  
"You know, thanks to my eye you two shouldn't be partners for this job," grunted Moody behind the door. Millie gasped, knowing his bulging blue eye could see through doors.   
  
"BUT!" he continued. "I won't tell Dumbledore if you go to bed."  
  
Harry quickly smirked at Millie and ran to the door. When the door shut, Millie sat on her bed thinking how awkward the moment came so quickly.   
  
"Everything happens for a reason," remarked Millie.   
  
Millie with a start. She gave a small sputter as Mrs. Weasly held up her clothes and commented on her brilliant style.  
  
"Dear, I wish I was Italian," marked Mrs. Weasly, looking at Millie's Italian leather jacket. "Now come on, we're going to be late."  
  
Millie got dressed and occasionally had clothes thrown at her by Mrs. Weasly.   
  
"My goodness your such a pretty girl, do you get it from your mothers look?"  
  
Millie only grinned and nodded. She felt weird dressing in front of Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"We don't have much time Millie dear, come on now."   
  
She grabbed Millie's shoulder and then both jogged to the outside entrance. Everybody was waiting for them and surprisingly Professor Snape tagged along.  
  
"Your ten minutes late Ms. Rose," sneered Snape. "If you were from Hogwarts I would deduct house points." Millie gave him a menacing look and Harry snorted behind her, trying to keep away his laughter. Dumbeldore, however, came over just in time.  
  
"Everybody have their wands?" Everyone nodded.   
  
"How about your owls?" Everyone nodded again and Harry showed Millie theirs. It was light blue with green eyes.  
  
"Okay now," he began. "Let's go...goodbye and good luck." With a CRACK Dumbledore vanished. Seconds later Moody, Tonks, Kingsly, and Lupin did the same thing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly looked rather nervous when they spotted the lonely teens.  
  
"You need to pass your Apparation test this year to do that," she commented. She then kissed both Harry and Millie. Mr. Weasly waved.  
  
"I know you," he said proudly to Harry. "And you'll be fine. Just take care of your girlfriend."   
  
Harry looked down, trying not to smile.  
  
"Oh, you watch me Mr. Weasly!" shouted Millie grinning broadly. "You haven't seen me kick wizards-"  
  
"Hurry Arthur! We need to go!" cried Mrs. Weasly. She gave a short whimper to the kids and Apparated. Millie and Harry were by themselves.  
  
"Okay," said Millie. "Where exactly would a man like Henry be?"  
  
"I suppose since Voldemorts supporters hang around downtown London, I believe we should seek there."  
  
"Alright sounds good."   
  
And so, Harry flicked his wand and a bus appeared. This was called the Knight Bus as Harry told Millie. They met Stan, a school dropout with loads of acne. He helped out customers that traveled on the bus. Harry and Millie got onto the bus and told the driver exactly where they wanted to go. Stan started talking to Harry.  
  
"So what's life been? Is Dumbledore good to you? How do you feel about Sirius? My, is this your girlfriend?" he went on. Harry glanced at Millie and smiled.  
  
"No, she's my cousin."  
  
"Wow Harry, you must have some fancied cousins," stared Stan. He kept looking up and down at Millie, which made her feel uncomfortable. Harry began to look angry.  
  
"Yeah, well if my aunt knows you have been checking out Millie she'll get you in trouble!" yelled Harry full of rage. Millie knew Harry didn't want Stan to hit on her. Stan sneered.  
  
"It's a free country scar-boy, and I like this cousin of yours. Say, where are you from?"  
  
"Venice," Millie said softly, she didn't like Stan anymore.  
  
"You sound delicious," Stan smirked, raising his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Stan, stop it," Harry said violently. He was gripping his wand from his coat.  
  
"Should I? Your related, you can't do nothing to her. Millie, want to grab something to eat later on?"  
  
BAM  
  
Harry's wand flew out and a yellow jet of light came out and hit Stan in the forehead. Stan fell backwards and started mumbling gibberish. Millie opened her mouth- Harry wasn't suppose to harm innocent people.  
  
"Let's go," he hoarsely said. Millie had to agree. The bus driver pulled to the nearest street in England and watched them get out.  
  
There Millie and Harry started walking. They didn't say anything and Millie knew why. Harry had to be embarrassed by his behavior towards Stan. It seemed to Millie Harry was jealous of Stan checking her out; although she had no worries about it because she didn't like Stan, she liked Harry.   
  
They walked along streets of London, tucking in their wands in their back pocket and trying to look normal in the Muggle world of London. It was, of course difficult-since their owl started flying over them.  
  
"We should give her a name," Millie said cheerfully breaking the silence.  
  
"It's your pick, I'm not good with names." Harry still sounded upset.  
  
"How about, Avery?" she asked.  
  
"That's a nice name, good one!" Harry smiled.  
  
  
  
They were walking for so long, when they finally stopped to eat. They went to a nearby pub and ordered some fish. Unfortunately Harry didn't have the right Muggle money so Millie payed for the dinner. It was dusk when they headed outside.  
  
They walked until it was nine o'clock. They noticed the sign London, twenty miles when Millie stopped. She was exhausted and extremely frustrated.  
  
"But Harry!" she exclaimed. "How are we sure Henry is in London anyway? I mean walking all this way and you putting that charm on Stan!"   
  
But Harry snapped back.  
  
"I meant to put that charm on Stan, he deserved it!"  
  
Millie hesitated. "Your right."  
  
Harry stopped walking and looked pleased. "Really?" he asked. "I only did it because I knew...I knew he would make you feel uncomfortable."  
  
"And your absolutely right," added Millie. "Do you think we should find a place to rest at?"  
  
"Yes, definitely," he said. "But I don't have the right coins. And oh dammit."  
  
A different owl swooped down by and landed a letter on Harry's head. It was from the Ministry of Magic.   
  
"Not again! I forgot, I'm not suppose to use magic outside of school!" he yelled.   
  
"It's okay," Millie said. "Dumbledore told me about this, he would take care of it. For now, send him Avery and attach the letter to her."  
  
And when Harry did so, he also found a motel for them. It was old, dirty and run down, but it was exactly what the two needed. Millie payed for the two rooms, and they both woke up the next morning from Avery's hooting in the hall.  
  
Harry woke up first to the noise. "You're nothing like Hedwig," he growled. The owl hooted again in a disgusted tone.   
  
"But because of DUMBLEDORE, I had to leave him too."   
  
Millie opened her door across the hallway and asked what was wrong wrong. Harry paused for a minute forgetting the words he was going to say. When they came back he simply said:  
  
"I dunno, it's Avery-oh good, she has the letter from Dumblydore."   
  
Millie didn't like the tone of Harry's voice when he pronounced Dumbledore's name wrong.   
  
"Harry, don't snap like that," Millie said. Harry looked abashed, Millie never talked to him like that. He quickly look down, beginning to read the letter.  
  
  
  
Stag and Venice,  
  
I'm very disappointed in your action Stag, but I already took care of it. In other words you are close to Laundry. We will be staying at The Hullaboo Inn this evening..  
  
-Moon Spectacle  
  
  
  
"What's with the names?" asked Millie.  
  
"Code names," Harry said quickly. "He's afraid people might read this letter and know who we are, so he gave us names." He seemed happier Dumbledore took care of his 'accident' with Stan.   
  
"Anyways, I guess we should get ready."  
  
They did and they causally walked out of the motel, still noticing Muggle's weird looks. Millie and Harry laughed together when an old lady asked them if it was Halloween. Harry with his great charm only smiled and said "It's Halloween every day ma'am!"   
  
After the day went on and both teens walked through London, they were downtown in less than an hour. The town was beautiful with its stone streets and lightly painted shops and pretty brown street lights. Harry and Millie cheered. As they walked to get something to eat at a nearby pub, Millie stopped suddenly. She saw a man in an alley and he didn't look like a Muggle from his dark purple cape and a wand behind his ear. He was sleeping and rocking back and forth. Harry noticed it too, and they both took action and walked cautiously to the man in the alley. Harry recognized it as Henry, because he could see the Dark Mark on his forearm. The Dark Mark was a picture a skull with a snake around it, and meant the person is a Voldemort supporter. Harry looked carefully at Millie and insisted he would take of Henry but Millie intruded and wanted to do Henry too.  
  
"You don't know what this man might do Millie. Let me handle it!"  
  
"No! I'll help! Harry I know the perfect charm to give him!"  
  
"So do I, but I rather have you tell Avery to report to Dumbledore."  
  
"I do NOT want to report to Dumbledore just yet, we need to figure him out first!"  
  
"Millie, I just said I will be taking care of this..." Harry said sternly looking again in Millie's eyes.   
  
"HARRY YOU HAVE TO STOP PROTECTING ME!"  
  
BAM  
  
Henry Laundry must have woken up and performed a Rictusempra charm on Harry, because he was flung back onto the wall. Millie shrieked with fear, Harry was knocked out unconscious.  
  
"Well, look at this, I got an Auror myself. This is wonderful, I have to tell-"  
  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" shouted Millie from her wand and Henry started floating up in the air. Millie then yelled a quick Ricusempra and his wand flew out of his hand.  
  
"You poor girl, you already know there could be Muggle's watching this," sneered Henry. He had a five o'clock shadow and looked dirty with his torn up pants. He smelled like garbage. Millie only winced at the smell and immediately performed a memory charm and instantly stunned him with a stunning charm. Henry fell on his back laying so still Avery sat on his stomach. Millie cringed.  
  
"Avery, yuck...but now," she rummaged through the a trash can and found some parchment. It reeked of eggs. She took out her wand and simply wrote.  
  
  
  
Found him-you were right. We are near The Inn so we will see you soon. Stag is fine, just unconscious. I'll take care of him.   
  
  
  
Avery flew away with the letter and Millie ran over to Harry. The stunning charm on Henry only lasts for about twenty minutes so Millie started getting worried. She squatted down by Harry and lifted him so he was sitting up, his back resting against the wall. She put her hand on his forehead and started comforting him, he really needed to wake up.   
  
Harry did wake up two minutes later and looked slightly confused. When he saw Henry his eyes widened. He then noticed Millie next to him and gasped.  
  
"You...did that?" Harry stuttered. Millie nodded and Harry gave her a smile. Harry looked pleased and laughed. "Brilliant, I'm glad we're working together!"  
  
Millie giggled and said "Me too!"  
  
Dumbledore and Mad Eye Apparated ten minutes later, just in time before Henry Laundry started waking up. He was, fortunately paralyzed. Dumbledore grabbed Millie and Harry and walked them over the Hullaboo Inn which was right across the street. Mad Eye took care of Henry. They could hear his growling across the street. Dumbledore however looked overwhelmed.  
  
"Well I must say, good work Millie," he began- glancing at Harry "But, we need to talk about focusing on the subject instead of arguing about it." Harry looked at Dumbledore with anger but not once Dumbledore looked threatened.  
  
"And Harry, I want to talk to you alone," Dumbledore broke off as they walked inside the Hullaboo. Harry looked disappointed. Millie although waited in the lobby looking at the pretty flowers laying on the center table. She smelled them and noticed a man behind the registry desk was staring at her.  
  
"I must say..." he went on. "I haven't seen a dark beauty in a while. Reminds me of my vacation at the Carribean."   
  
Millie kept looking at the flowers, ignoring the man. One thing she didn't like about walking outside Saint Mumbus was the reality of the Muggle world. Especially how they couldn't stop commenting on her beauty. That's why her parents sent her to an all girls school, who knows what trouble she could have caused. She touched a red rose when she heard Harry screaming.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! YOU THINK TOO MUCH OF ME, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"  
  
Millie jumped at his furious voice and even the man asked if everything was alright.   
  
"Yes, it's my cousin, he isn't use to being with a...group of people. He's very...independent," lied Millie. Seconds later Harry stormed out to the lobby with Dumbledore and blushed a dark red when he noticed Millie. He again tried to open his mouth to explain but Dumbledore talked for him.  
  
"Harry is having difficulty working with you Millie."  
  
"NO I'M NOT!" he shouted, turning his foot to Dumbledore. Millie stared with her mouth open.Dumbledore then turned a light shade of pink and looked startled at Harry. His eyes did not sparkle anymore and looked angry.  
  
"Harry, Millie is in the room and I do not tolerate with your behavior," Dumbledore said slowly, trying to act calm. Harry closed his mouth and turned white.  
  
"And because of your behavior, I am excluding you, Harry from the Order Of The Phoenix and you will be staying at the Weasly's until the school year starts again."  
  
"WHAT!" shouted both Millie and Harry. Millie was on her feet with her hands clutched and Harry was walking back, trying to not think about what he just said and shaking his head furiously. Dumbledore went on.  
  
"You have already caused the Ministry Of Magic to panic because of your attempt to give Stan the gibberish charm," he said rashly. "And you have fought Millie out of the idea of capturing Henry Laundry herself, when you argued with her and didn't notice the subject was about to kill you."   
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably and Millie looked at Harry. Dumbledore was right, but she didn't want Harry to leave her. She needed him, she couldn't experience the dark Muggle world herself.  
  
"But I have a reason for all this," began Harry looking scared at Dumbledore. "I only put Stan on that charm because-"  
  
"You were jealous, which is quite unacceptable," said Dumbledore. He was now looking at Millie as though she wanted to speak up. Millie didn't know what to say.  
  
"And I only told Millie I could handle Henry because-"  
  
"You wanted to protect Millie. You see Harry," Dumbledore quirked. "You need to realize Millie can take care of herself. She took on Henry and helped you recover from your accident. Why do you think I picked her? I picked her because she has the intelligence and confidence to fight for herself. Yes, Millie is a girl, but she is strong just like you."  
  
At these words, everybody went quiet, even the man by the desk who looked hurtfully confused. He opened his mouth when Dumbledore quickly put a memory charm on him. The man blinked twice and started talking to himself.   
  
Harry looked ashamed of himself as he turned to Millie. He again, didn't know what to say. Millie felt like she was going to cry again.  
  
"Harry, Moody is waiting for you at the door, he has your stuff to go to the Weasly's," quietly announced Dumbledore. "But I will give you four minutes for you to say goodbye to Millie."  
  
Harry slowly turned from Dumbledore to Millie. He took his hands out of his pocket, and grabbed her hand to his. Harry looked at Millie with his lip quivering. Millie has never seen Harry act like this before, and was starting to get her emotional. Millie's eyes tried to hold back the tears but the stinging began. She realized Harry was leaving her, only because of his dangerous behavior Dumbledore was afraid of, but Millie knew she could handle it. She could live with it, and she didn't mind because he had never hurt her. It seemed like hurting Millie was the last thing on Harry's mind. Harry was only making it worse for himself because he wanted to protect her from danger, and he didn't trust Millie handling dark wizards.  
  
Harry looked deeply into her eyes, like he once did before and studied her for a long time. He then softly smiled and moved over to her ear and said "Don't worry about me, you might see me sooner than you think," and backed away from her ear. She didn't understand what he meant by that, but she tried to smile. Only silent tears came out of her eyes and Harry looked even more hurt. He looked as though watching Millie cry was like looking death in the face. He gently squeezed her hand, hoping her crying would stop. Millie looked down but then thought quickly and gave Harry a big hug she wanted to give him a long time ago. She threw her arms around his neck as she ran into him. His arms squeezed around her tightly, and they both didn't speak but hugged for a short while. Millie didn't want to let go, she didn't want to lose him, as Harry felt the same way. Millie started wailing on his shirt when Dumbledore softly cleared his throat. Harry backed away from Millie and didn't say another word. He didn't even look at Millie when he left with Mad Eye. She remembered his words "You might see me sooner than you think" and didn't ponder once on what that meant. She knew exactly that Harry will find some way to see her again.  
  
Millie turned to Dumbledore and saw he had his head down. He looked slightly bewildered at what just happened. He looked up at Millie and stared at her.   
  
"You know," he smiled, his eyes twinkling. "History seems to repeat itself." 


	4. Birthday Present

Chapter Four   
  
Birthday Present  
  
  
  
Millie shared her hotel room with Tonks after that. There, they spent numerous hours talking about boys, Aurors, and schooling. Millie was extremely fascinated with Tonks being an Auror herself.  
  
But the two girls couldn't get off the subject on boys. Millie happily giggled when Tonks told her about her first kiss. She explained it was a 6th year boy at Hogwarts when she was in 3rd, and he had long blonde hair and gray eyes. He soon became the ugly bass guitarist for the Weird Sisters.  
  
"Yuck!" cried Millie, who turned to even more giggles. "He's so ugly now! He's got a beard and a scraggly mustache! Don't you regret it?"  
  
"Not one bit," explained Tonks. "He was my first kiss, and now he's a rock star! Now think about it, how cool is that?"  
  
"So true," went on Millie. "Oh...I wonder how it's like."  
  
Tonks stared at her open-mouthed, shocked.   
  
"Wait, you mean you have never been kissed before?"   
  
Millie simply nodded. Tonks let out a shrill laugh.  
  
"I don't believe it!" she shouted. "Your so pretty! How could any guy not kiss you!"  
  
"Tonks, remember? I went to an all girls school?" pointed out Millie.  
  
"But still!" started Tonks again. "What about in Venice? And Harry Potter! We all thought you two were up to something!" giggled Tonks. Her hair suddenly turned a light blue.  
  
Millie didn't say anything, and didn't know what to say since she couldn't exactly explain what she was feeling now. It was a mix of excitement from the conversation, but then dread because Harry never did kiss her, and he can't because he wasn't with her. Millie's blue pants and white shirt silently glowed in the dark as she played with one of her dark curls. Her shimmering hazel eyes fell down to the floor again, as if it was her only friend.   
  
"No, me and Harry didn't kiss," she said, looking tired. "He was about to, but Mad Eye Moody saw us through the door. It was his seventeenth BIRTHDAY!" Millie shrieked, now feeling very disappointed in herself, but not only herself- but very angry at Moody for catching them at the perfect moment. It was like Moody didn't think they should be alone.   
  
Tonks, however, noticed the mood change in Millie and insisted they both go to bed. It was seconds later when Tonks snored away in her peaceful sleep, and Millie stared out the window, hoping to see Harry appearing in front of her to give her a good night kiss.  
  
Being an Auror was tiring for Millie the next couple of weeks. It was countless nights of no sleep, and more of wasting sleep finding wizards. There was also occasional nights flying on Tonks's broomstick, searching for evil in downtown London and deep into the villages of Hogsmeade. Capturing Dark wizards and reporting them to the dementers was another peeve Millie didn't like. Dumbledore certainly did keep a close watch on Millie though, and did notice her pretty eyes turned into large bags of tears and exhaustion for a while.   
  
It was, a very tough month for Millie, even working side by side for Tonks was frustrating, but she did enjoy her lovely stories of Hogwarts school. And even sometimes Millie didn't listen to Tonk's and daydreamed, hoping that could bring her to a little bit of sleep.   
  
One day however, Dumbledore ordered the group to rest one day at a nearby hotel in Kent, London called "Thrashers Motel."  
  
"I knew this year would be tough, since Voldemort is becoming stronger every day. More and more supporters are being found and we have done an excellent job in finding fourteen of them. Bravo job, especially to Tonks and Millie who caught seven!" Dumbledore applauded at the Thrashers dining room where they were eating a continental dinner. Lupin helped himself to a chicken breast.  
  
"Millie, I must say-you are an exceptional girl for your age. I'm very happy you are in the Order!" he cheered. Millie gave a wry smile.   
  
"Humf.." growled Moody. "Potter has his advantages though."  
  
Everybody ate quietly after that. There was a silence of sadness from the table. Tonks cleared her throat every now and Dumbledore stopped eating. Kingsly came into the room when Potter was mentioned and stopped in his place.  
  
"How is that boy Dumbledore?" asked Kingsly. Dumbledore looked at Lupin's plate of corn.  
  
"I've only talked to him last week. He writes one line answers, and says he's fine but I know he's not. Mrs. Weasly has been noticing a sign of depression amongst him and even Ron is sending me owls concerning his attitude."  
  
Millie jumped up, she has been feeling depressed too. "It's because he's not in the Order anymore!" she shouted. Millie was on her feet again and corn dripped off her shirt. She felt very tired and hurt to know Harry wasn't feeling as normal as she was. "He also liked me as a partner, and if you might have known, we did work well together! Harry knew exactly where Henry Laundry was located! It's just we argued who would take care of him first... but that Stan-!"   
  
Dumbledore raised his arm for silence. Millie immediately shut her mouth. She knew he didn't want to hear her whine.  
  
"I think Millie," he said. "You need to go upstairs and rest."  
  
And that is exactly what Millie did. She ran up to her room and slammed the door. She felt slightly childish to slam it but felt she had to do it. She wanted people to know she was angry, know she was angry at Dumbledore because Harry wasn't with her anymore. Harry was the only friend that understood her, he was actually her only friend.  
  
Millie unpacked her bags and found her diary. Her latest entry was written last year and only ten pages were filled. Millie knew she had to get out her anger so she wrote down poems instead of a summary.  
  
  
  
For I once felt loved  
  
But love ran away  
  
And sought into despair  
  
With no turning back  
  
I first became happy  
  
Then retreated to sad  
  
And then Harry filled me   
  
Up again  
  
Like sweet butterbeer  
  
Pouring into a can  
  
Oh how I miss  
  
That sweetest kiss  
  
Where are lips almost touch  
  
But then joy happened too much  
  
Where the happiness left  
  
And the misery came alive  
  
I only wish  
  
I gave him another goodbye  
  
Millie wrote five more poems and felt a little bit relieved every time. Poems made her express her emotions easily, and when she was done an hour later, she filled up at least twenty pages. She breathed deeply in and out and plopped onto her bed. Her head was hurting because her wand was behind her head. She laid her wand out on her hand and started twiddling with it, pretending with just a flick, Harry would appear. She gave a soft sigh and put her hands behind her head thinking about everything that has happened over the last month and trying to mend them together, making a short summary of what exactly happened each and every day. Millie felt she had all the time in the world to think about it, and had a crazy sensation to get up and go exploring on her own. She untied her hair and curls bounced beneath her chin. She looked around her room and smiled, knowing she didn't have to share another bed with Tonks again.  
  
It started to get cold and Millie put on a warm green sweater. She walked over to the desk in the room and took out some hotel parchment. The light brown muggle paper felt thinner than paper she used for school. She then took out her favorite quill, which sputtered out blue ink, and started writing to Harry.  
  
Harry,  
  
How are you? I hear your not having fun by the Weasly's and believe me, I'm not having fun either...  
  
  
  
She stopped to pause and felt tired again. She gave off a large yawn and felt a bit happier that she actually had time to write to Harry. Just then, Avery tapped her sharp claw outside the window. Millie looked startled that her bird was outside, knowing Avery was missing for a while, but looked happier she looked safe. Millie opened the window and saw that Avery didn't have a letter. She was, however hooting very loudly and it took a while for her to be quiet. Millie groaned again and fell onto her bed staring at the ceiling. Then, a white owl landed on her stomach.  
  
"Ooof!" cried Millie. "What the-?" It was a beautiful white owl with amber eyes. It looked ecstatic to see Millie. The owl hooted even louder than Avery and flew away out the window. Millie looked confused.  
  
Just then a soft whistle came from outside. Millie still laying on her bed, ignored the sound and didn't bother closing the window. The cool breeze felt great on her warm skin. A sharper whistle was heard and Millie closed her eyes, again forgetting about it.   
  
Then magically, Harry appeared next to the window, riding on his Firebolt broomstick outside. Millie didn't notice this until Harry gave a "pssst!" and she shrieked with joy, jumping off her bed and tripping over her luggage bags. Harry put his fingers to his mouth for silence, and then gave a humongous smile, a smile of pure happiness. Harry swiftly jumped off his broomstick into the room and fell onto the desk. Millie and Harry both laughed quietly in embarrassment, as Harry got up and jumped in front of her. He looked at her beaming with joy, and held out a gift which was beautifully wrapped in red silk cloth, encrusted with green jewels.   
  
Harry smiled again. "For you Millie, happy seventeenth birthday!"  
  
Millie gladly took the gift out of his hands and was about to open it when she curiously asked.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
Harry smirked and whispered to her in a suave tone "I'll tell you later."   
  
Millie felt like melting.  
  
Millie opened the gift and gasped. It was a beautiful crystal diamond necklace, shaped into hearts. Millie's eyes widened in amazement and leaped into Harry's arms. He held her closely.  
  
"Oh my goodness Harry! This is beautiful! How did you afford this?!" she screamed. Harry put his fingers to her lips.  
  
"Let's just say my parents gave me plenty of Galleons," he whispered. He then looked concerned. His black eyebrows scrunched up and his eyes looked puzzled.  
  
"Dumbledore doesn't know I'm here, but I'm afraid Mad Eye might know soon. I'm here because I had to see you on your birthday-"  
  
"And I'm glad you did!" shrieked Millie. Harry again put his fingers to her lips.  
  
"I want you to run away with me," Harry quickly ordered. He looked very serious, which made Millie worry a bit. She then felt a rush of excitement.  
  
"Yes, oh yes-let's go!" she whispered, smiling widely. Harry gave a smile of joy and immediately started grabbing and gathering Millie's stuff. Millie helped too, trying to stuff her clothes into her bags but they wouldn't fit, so she threw out some accessaries. Harry started rushing Avery into Hedwig's cage and both owls hooted excitedly. Just then, a door opened across the hall and Harry jumped and ducked onto the ground, hiding under a desk, covering himself with Millie's sweater and slacks. The door knocked and Millie turned white. Her hands started trembling as she held the doorknob. She knew any minute Mad Eye Moody would see Harry under the table and report it to Dumbledore. It was Lupin.  
  
"Ah Millie! Say, you don't look too pleasant now... are you alright?" he walked in. He looked around the room which was covered with Millie's clothes, and stared at her watch that was flung onto the owls cage. Lupin gave a strange look towards Hedwig as he studied the white bird.  
  
"How unusual..." he began. He then turned to Millie and looked suspiciously. He then broke into a grin.  
  
"Did Harry Potter bring Hedwig for you?"  
  
Millie interrupted quickly.  
  
"Yes! Oh yes! Hedwig came by to give me a present!" she said, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.  
  
"I see..." he said, which made Millie very impatient. "What did Harry get you?"  
  
Millie was about to show him the diamond necklace when she realized she threw it to Harry to hold on to it. Under the table Harry was wearing it, but Millie didn't want to tell Lupin that. Millie looked quickly around the room, but tried to look calm as she walked around it. She then spotted her diary.  
  
"A diary, Lupin! He gave me a wonderful diary so I may jot my thoughts down!" Millie smiled. Lupin looked pleased and hurriedly said a goodnight, saying the night was going to be a full moon and he must Apparate quickly. When he did and a loud CRACK filled the room, Mad Eye Moody walked into the hall heading towards his room next to Millie's. She held her breathe and smiled her warmest smile at him, hoping he didn't suspect any funny business. Moody just nodded and walked patiently to his room. Millie waited until she heard the door click shut, and let out a deep breath as she closed the door.  
  
Harry slowly got out under the table and sighed deeply.  
  
"That was close," whispered Millie. Harry chuckled, his white teeth showing.  
  
"I've had worse."  
  
Millie helped Harry get up and they both looked around. The room was a mess with Millie's belongings and both felt tired enough to clean it. Harry then grasped her wrist.  
  
"We have to go now... I can fit you on my broomstick!"   
  
But Millie stopped. She again looked around and felt regret. She sniffed from her nose and looked up at him.  
  
"Now I can't Harry, it's too risky-we're going to get caught!" she stuttered. Harry looked furious.  
  
"No...you won't! Do you know how long I have been planning this?" he looked down startled. "I have been waiting for this day forever, to pick you up and start our own adventure, even Ron wants to join!"  
  
Millie began to slightly cry, with tears starting to fall onto her cheek. Harry held her tightly, with her eyes wetting his shirt. They both held each other and felt the warmth of their own bodies. Millie wanted to say something and it slowly came out of her mouth.  
  
"I... don't... want... you to leave..."  
  
Harry held his hands to her face. His shimmering light green eyes reflected into Millie's and his eyes became excessively watery. A slow tear formed into his eye and silently slipped onto his light skin. He looked as though he never experienced crying before.  
  
"I...love you Millie," whispered Harry. He then planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. The tingling sensation seemed to hit both of them because they felt a jolt in their stomach. Millie had that weird feeling in her stomach again, although it was stronger and felt wonderful. Harry continued kissing her, not letting go, holding her so tightly she couldn't break apart. They passionately kissed for a short while until Hedwig made a hoot from her cage.  
  
The noise didn't bother Harry, but he soon backed away, his hands still on her face. Millie looked at Harry and stopped crying. Millie smiled at him, knowing she was finally in love.  
  
"I love it when you smile," Harry said gently, rubbing her delicate cheeks.   
  
They embraced each other once more when Millie pulled away, this time looking hurt.  
  
"Harry, you really...need to go."  
  
Harry stared at her for a moment and then blinked. He then walked to the table and picked up the diamond necklace and lightly placed it on Millie. It looked quite dazzling on her since the light crystals reflected well on her dark skin. Millie again repeated her statement but Harry ignored her. Instead, he jumped onto the bed.  
  
"My...this mattress isn't comfortable, I'd tell the manager to buy a new one!"  
  
"Harry," she said running up to him. "You need to go now!" She grabbed his leg and he looked around nervously, although trying to find another excuse. Harry knew he couldn't get pass Millie's order.  
  
"Fine," he snapped, jumping off the bed and hurtling his Firebolt. He opened Avery's cage and grabbed Hedwig, who flew out the window furiously. Harry then turned around to see Millie sitting on the bed. As Millie still looked hurt, she walked up to him. Harry was scrubbing his broomstick with his hand, trying to keep it clean. Millie touched his shoulder and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" whispered Harry as he turned to her. He looked miserable and dark bags suddenly appeared under his eyes. A tear shattered down his skin.  
  
Millie looked even more dreadful, her hazel eyes no longer shed happiness in them.  
  
"I just don't want you to get caught... and you know that Harry!"  
  
Harry looked down at his Firebolt once more and started heading out the window. He didn't say a word but fully plopped onto his broomstick as he got outside. He looked at the moonlight as it was casting a light blue glow.  
  
"Well..." Harry said, his voice was quivering. "I guess I will see you later-"  
  
"Harry!" shouted Millie very loudly. She didn't care if people heard her, not even Dumbledore. Harry quickly turned his head to Millie. Millie got onto the desk and leaned over the window to give Harry a hard, hungry kiss. Harry seemed to enjoy it because his Firebolt kept wobbling. She slowly eased away from him.  
  
"I love you..." she whispered in his ear. Harry's eyes stopped watering but looked like he won the Quiddich World Cup, overly ecstatic from the way he was smiling.   
  
Although, Harry knew he had to leave and didn't say another word but a cunning "I'll be back Millie, you just watch!" and swiftly flew away into the sky. Millie watched until every drop of him was gone and sat back on her bed. She started breathing normally and knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep that night.  
  
So Millie got dressed and landed softly onto the hotel bed where Harry just sat. She plopped open her diary and started writing.  
  
  
  
"Some birthday present huh?" growled Moody from next door.  
  
  
  
Millie woke up the next morning to broad daylight. The clock read 11:00am and she screamed. She overslept a good five hours and immediately started panicking. She ran out of her room and knocked on Tonk's door, hoping she would be in the room. Tonks, however was in the room but looked very stressed out. When she saw Millie her hair turned a nasty gray. She started snarling at Millie.  
  
"Because of your boyfriend, I have to work with Mad Eye Moody for now on. He yelled at me last night for not watching over you. I knew Harry would come back Millie, why didn't you stop him? Do you know how much of a mess we are in? Dumbledore is also furious! But remember you told him you can take care of yourself? Remember?"  
  
Millie did not cry at the tone of her voice, or either felt like it. After remembering last night, she felt a great rush of boldness, so she wasn't afraid to stick up for herself and Harry.  
  
"Well Tonks, all I can say is that I'm glad Harry visited me on my birthday."  
  
Tonks opened her mouth, shocked.   
  
"It was your birthday? Merlins beard, are you serious?"   
  
Millie only nodded, staring competitively at Tonks, as though winning a fight. Tonks looked hurt and her hair turned a dark emerald green.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anybody? That's a special day! Your seventeen, we should have celebrated!"  
  
"Well, everybody was caught up in their own act so I forgot," remarked Millie. She didn't look scared at Tonks's reaction.  
  
"I need to tell Dumbledore. Welll...never mind, Moody saw everything last night," Tonks suddenly giggled. She nudged Millie on the arm. "Way to go mate! You had your first kiss! Tell me about it at lunch!"  
  
Millie turned a slight shade of pink and giggled herself. She did want to tell Tonks but then felt extremely embarrassed knowing Moody was watching their every move last night. She really did not like Moody's see-through-everything eye.   
  
After getting dressed and not believing what happened last night, Tonks knocked on her door telling her they were quickly going to eat lunch at Diagon Alley, which was two blocks away. Millie gave a sarcastic leap for joy, knowing Diagon Alley was a great place to see some prissy classmates from Saint Mumbus.  
  
Millie ran downstairs shortly after and saw Dumbledore and Moody waiting by the hotel door for everyone. Millie didn't want to catch neither of their eyes. Dumbledore, however, cleared his throat.  
  
"Millie, you will be working with me today. We need to go down to the Ministry of Magic Department to work on a few things," he began. He again cleared his throat and Millie looked up. "It is concerning you and Harry's Auror skills you will hopefully pass this upcoming year."   
  
Millie looked at Dumbledore, trying to look as calm as possible hearing Harry's name. Moody began to speak.  
  
"That means Potter is going to be there today." Moody's eye glistened at Millie's tough face. She didn't even move a muscle from her excitement hiding inside her. She was going to see Harry again! Dumbledore noticed this impression and smirked. Moody looked disappointed.  
  
Everybody casually walked to a pub which secretly opened up to Diagon Alley, and Millie squealed next to Tonks. The gray cobble road was so narrow, people of every color and magical heritage was bumping into each other, going to ice-cream parlors, or buying new owls. It was quite busy that day.   
  
Dumbledore seated the six to a café called "The Tavern" and they each ordered one portion of fish and chips. Millie wasn't too fond of eating, especially since Moody was garbling his fish down without swallowing. After a small lunch they headed to a nearby ice-cream shop where Millie finally indulged into chocolate brownie sparks ice-cream, and soon later Dumbledore walked over to Millie and told her she must go with him to the Ministry. Millie didn't hear him and was just finishing up the story of what happened last night to Tonks, who's hair turned to a tousle black like Harry's. Millie tried to hide the giggle when Dumbledore patted her shoulder. She got up and left with him saying a quick good bye to everybody. Moody just growled.  
  
Dumbledore walked Millie over to a cavern deep into Diagon Alley and they walked inside a dark and dusty room filled with old furniture and storage. Dumbledore explained they were going to travel by floo powder and must pronounce "Ministry of Magic Headquarters" in the most clearest way possible. In order to use floo powder, they had to walk in a fireplace and say the place they were going and drop powder on the ground. Millie just did so and felt a hard tug on her stomach. She felt herself flinging side to side in a colorful blur, closing her eyes. She then magically flung back onto a hard ground and looked up to see a fountain which greatly said "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic" which had Merlin, two wizards, a centaur, and a house elf all pointing to the sign. Millie smiled when Dumbledore calmly helped her up on the floor and walked to a desk in the front.  
  
"I'm Albus Dumbledore, we have a meeting with Professor Montgomery at three."  
  
The lady looked at Dumbledore with disgust. "Who did you bring?" she twinged.  
  
"This is Millie Rose, she is scheduled for a class introduction in the pre-Auror department."  
  
The woman looked even more disgusted and started typing frantically on her keyboard, mumbling to herself. Millie suddenly felt nervous.  
  
"Take the elevator to your right, go to the 25th floor. When you get to the floor, take a left and the room number is 715."  
  
Albus said a polite thank you and both he and Millie started up the elevator. It was silent when Dumbledore asked, "Did Harry give you that necklace?"  
  
Millie didn't know what to say, afraid to say the right answer. She looked down and touched the diamond jewelry and said a quiet 'yes.'  
  
Dumbledore paused when the door from the elevator opened. He walked out, followed by Millie and commented to her.   
  
"That's a special gift Millie, Harry would never buy me a necklace," he chuckled. Millie looked at him oddly.  
  
Dumbledore opened the door and peered in. It was a very small classroom and desks were set up in six rows, with six desks each. Half of the seats were taken up by adult wizards and witches and Millie looked around with Dumbledore, trying to find a seat.   
  
Then, Millie noticed a tall boy sitting at the back of the room with black messy hair, which there was a seat across from him. When the door closed, everybody looked at the back of the room at Millie and Dumbledore. Everybody quickly glanced at them, but Harry looked even more shocked when he saw her. He turned a dark shade of red but still stared at Millie, smiling greatly. Dumbledore walked over to Harry and shook his hand, saying how good it was to see him again. Harry didn't look enthused for he quickly dropped his hand. He again, looked at Millie and with his shimmering eyes, pointed out the seat next to him. Millie proudly walked over. Dumbledore, however, sat in back of them. Soon enough, he and Millie started exchanging smiling glances, as the teacher started to talk.  
  
"I am Professor Montgomery, head of the Auror Department and teacher of pre-Auror graduates. Now, I welcome you all to this meeting and I shall begin by talking to you about the basics of becoming an Auror..."  
  
Millie and Harry were not listening to Professor Montgomery, for the plump blonde lady drawled on. They although, smiled every now and then Harry would occasionally wink at Millie, as she would turn pink and break into soft giggles. Dumbledore cleared his throat whenever this happened.  
  
"I will be handing out your papers for your registry applications and the devices you shall be holding," spoke the Professor, handing out a gigantic packet which contained at least 300 pages. "You must all read this by next Friday, I repeat, this all must be read...we will begin our Auror tests in three weeks top."   
  
Millie swallowed hard and glanced at Harry, he didn't look as excited either. They both studied the cover of the packet when the Professor announced class was over. Dumbledore stood up and thanked Montgomery at the end of class which made Harry and Millie spent an extra five minutes talking. Harry pulled her aside to a nearby corner at the back of the room. He gently smiled at her.  
  
"Well, at least we see each other every week," he said. His grin faded. "But only once a week..."  
  
Millie touched his face and snuck in a quick kiss on the lips. He stepped back, looking extremely happy.   
  
"There's more than that came from!" whispered Millie giggling. Harry didn't know if she was being sarcastic but he loved that talk.  
  
Seconds later Dumbledore turned around and glanced at them quickly, motioning Millie to follow him. Mr. Weasly came into the room seconds later.  
  
"Why hello Dumbledore!" he cheered, walking into the room holding out his hand. "And Millie! How are you my dear?"  
  
Millie answered "Just fine!" and pinched Harry who blushed again.  
  
Dumbledore took Millie right after the short conversation and they both walked-and traveled by floo powder to Diagon Alley, where they started up to the hotel. Millie by any chance, was asking Dumbledore many questions about Aurors.  
  
"What does Mrs. Montgomery mean by devices we have to use?" she asked impatiently. She looked up at Dumbledore who just smiled.  
  
"Ah, Millie my dear. There are many devices, but let's see..." he quirked. He then tapped his wand to a wall which opened into a pub. They walked inside the dark room filled with people and alcoholic drinks.   
  
"They have devices to read minds, x-ray vision, animagi charms..."  
  
"Yes! I want to become an Animagi!" shouted Millie and people started looking at her.  
  
"Well, that is quite tricky, but Harry's father managed to become a Stag, and Sirius a dog."  
  
"Wicked," said Millie under her breath. She wondered what animal she could be. 


	5. The Start Of A Quick Adventure

Chapter Five  
  
The Start Of A Quick Adventure  
  
And so, school was coming up and Millie dreaded the thought. For once, she didn't want to go to school, but knew she had to because of studying her N.E.W.T. tests.   
  
Two months went by slowly, but Millie greatly enjoyed Thursdays, for she could see Harry again. They would look at each other so much, Dumbledore had to sit in-between them, making sure they paid attention. It still didn't help because Harry used a note charm which he wrote something on his desk and seconds later it appeared on Millie's. This only happened for five minutes until Dumbledore caught them and winced, looking quite disappointed.  
  
Auror tests were coming out easy for Millie, for she knew all the illegal charms and most useful charms to put on a Dark Wizard. They also had to pick partners and reenact a scene where one would be an Auror and the other a Dark Wizard, fighting each other. Millie worked with Harry and became the muggle, as Harry the wizard. Soon enough, the Professor was yelling at Harry for putting a tickling charm on Millie, which made her giggle hysterically on the floor. Montgomery took points off Harry's learning skills, but he simply said he couldn't hurt her.  
  
More tests were being followed each lesson, but after each of them, the two love birds would quickly sneak by the dark corner and kiss and talk about new stuff that happened. When Millie would walk back to the hotel with Dumbledore, she always had a feeling he knew what was going on.  
  
Auror classes soon ended a week before school started. Harry looked even more depressed when the teacher finally announced their next meeting will happen in early January. But as he got up to say goodbye to Millie, Millie had a present for him.   
  
"But it's not any other diary," Millie whispered, showing him his present. "When you write in it, the person that has the matching notebook reads what you write, and I bought the other match!"  
  
She remembered buying the gift when Dumbledore stopped quickly by an ice-cream shop. She secretly hid it in her purple coat. Harry again, couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"This is wonderful, now I can actually keep in touch with you!" he exclaimed. "No more miserable nights for me...!" He bent over, almost kissing her when Dumbledore barked "Enough Harry!"   
  
Harry backed away, trying not to look at Dumbledore because of what he almost did. He then swiftly lifted his head.  
  
"Can't I hug her a goodbye? It'll be until next year I'll see her!" he asked. Dumbledore hesitated but nodded.   
  
Harry and Millie exchanged a warm, long hug and Harry kissed her on the cheek. When they let go, she felt as depressed as Harry. Millie said her goodbye to Mr. Weasly when he picked Harry up and then they departed separately, each giving one more glance to each other as they went through different directions. Millie knew it was not the end, she had her book with her, she could talk to him through it instantly.  
  
School was going to start in three days and Millie didn't go shopping yet. Though she and Tonks went shopping the next day for materials, and Millie bought everything she needed. She looked through window shops when she spotted a broomstick labeled The Firebolt 2.0. She shrieked when she saw this and knew Harry would absolutely die if he had it. Millie loved the fact Harry was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts with the best broomstick made possible. Millie wanted to get him the new improved one to make his game better.  
  
"Some broomstick huh?" asked Tonks, staring at her cheerfully. Millie nodded, she had to ask the salesperson how much it costed, she would give her life to buy that broomstick for Harry.  
  
So she did, as Tonks waited outside. Millie came out three minutes later, white in the face. She shook her head in disagreement.   
  
"I can't believe how much it costs!" she screamed in disgust. "I better start saving up for it..."  
  
Millie didn't start saving up just yet, but the next night she wrote a note to Harry. Surprisingly, Harry wrote to her first.  
  
How are you?  
  
I'm still at the Weasly's, and Mrs. Weasly just bought my supplies at Diagon Alley-maybe you saw her there? Also, she said a new Firebolt is in stores and I was wondering if that was true? You know I still love mine but a new one...it's gotta be wicked!  
  
Anyways, Ron is pestering me, he wants to meet you and he wants a picture of you too, not believing my description I told him...But anyways...I miss you. Hermione will be coming over shortly, she doesn't know about you yet... she will soon though!   
  
Then again, how I wrote to you before, I miss you Millie. I'm glad you don't hear my stomach because it is grumbling, though Mrs. Weasly always makes enough food for all of us.  
  
It's very late and I'm tired. I wish you were here Millie, I really do.  
  
I love you- and thanks for this great gift,  
  
~Harry~  
  
Millie smiled as she read this, sitting on her hotel bed. She looked out the window, the very window Harry climbed down to meet her. She really needed to talk to him again..  
  
She wrote him a short letter back.  
  
  
  
Harry!  
  
I'm happy you wrote to me! I'm beginning school tomorrow, I don't want it to happen. And remember those girls I told you about, the ones that LOVE you? Well, I'm afraid they are going to pick on me more because I'm working with you now. Yes, I know I sound very insecure, but that's me. And don't get into trouble Harry, please don't...this could lead to even more months of not seeing each other.  
  
  
  
Just then, Tonks knocked on the door. Millie stopped writing. She got up quickly and shoved her book under her pillow. She yelled a "come in" and Tonks walked in.  
  
"You ready for school young lady?" she asked. Her hair was a light blue today. Millie shook her head in agreement and Tonks talked to her for a while about new hair styles she was going to use when she visits Millie. Millie interrupted.  
  
"Your going to see me at Saint Mumbus?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yes! I will be working with Professor Jacudy, your headmistress, organizing classroom units and topics and writing out all sorts of assignments for you and your peers."  
  
"No way!" shrieked Millie. She then remembered her diary and told Tonks she wanted to go to bed. When Tonks left, she took out her diary book and started finishing.  
  
  
  
Tonks just told me that she will be working at Saint Mumbus with my headmistress, so I will be able to see her. I should go to bed, I do start school tomorrow, a great way to take a break from the Auror job!  
  
I hope to see you soon, I'll send Ron a picture of me!  
  
Have a good school year Harry, no girl better take my boyfriend!  
  
  
  
Xoxo Millie xoxo  
  
Ps: I want us to keep our relationship secret...alright?  
  
If Millie could describe how the first four months of school was for her, she would put it as: tough.  
  
Immediately after getting off the horse carriage there was a great wave of booing. Girls, everywhere were shouting the most meanest remarks Millie has ever heard of.  
  
"Go home you Auror freak!  
  
"Imagine Potter working with you Rose! Yuck, doesn't he notice the smell?"  
  
"Millie stinks like a piece of cheese!"  
  
"How did you manage to get into the department Millie? Did you cry your way in?"  
  
Millie managed to cope with those comments for a long time. Even Professors were making life difficult for Millie, since it was her last year at Mumbus and they did nothing but give out at least two essays a day. It was hell, especially when Millie couldn't stop crying at night, so hard that she would ruin the ink she was writing with. She longed for everyday peace in her bed so she could quietly write to Harry all day, though that day never came. Millie would scream in her letters and curse and cry, as her emotions filled her diary, hoping Harry could understand her. Thankfully, he did, experiencing a slight change of fame for himself. Harry also wrote to her everyday, always before Millie did, explaining Ron's attitude towards him. She read that Ron was jealous of Harry having a girlfriend and begged him to find one himself. Harry although, kept a picture of Millie by his bed, writing he would look at it every time he felt lonely. Millie cringed to think it wasn't her favorite picture; it was a picture of her last year with a puppy she rescued in the muggle newspapers. Millie hated the thought she looked stupid holding a dog which she was allergic to. But, it always made her happy knowing Harry still thought about her. Millie, even one day, applied lipstick and kissed her book, hoping the stain of the kiss would go through.  
  
Though sadly enough, Millie didn't see Tonks as she would of liked to also, since Tonks was super busy. She would complain to Millie about Jacudy keeping her up past midnight to not only make up assignments for the kids, but to serve her dinner and do her hair too. Millie cringed of the thought of working on the fat Jacudy's hair, which smelled like onions.  
  
December rolled by slowly which kept Millie busy at thought. She began studying for her N.E.W.T. tests which were coming up in April, reading books and books late at night, even past twelve, indulging the information. She also, didn't have time to write to Harry because of the amounts of cramming in homework and studying. Although, some nights she would be able to write small sentences when Harry would write paragraphs. Harry seemed fine to Millie, he just complained a lot about Snape who kept dropping extra homework on him, and Hermione who tried to help him study for his tests. Millie smiled at the thought of Harry scrunching his eyebrows in concentration of taking a potions essay, he would look extremely cute.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore gave a surprising visit the next day, visiting her during lunch outside on the snowy grounds of Mumbus. Millie seemed overwhelmed.  
  
"Good day, Millie" he said, smiling at her as he took the seat next to her.  
  
"Hello Dumbledore, what brings you here at Saint Mumbus?" she asked, munching on some celery.   
  
"I wanted to visit Tonks, and certainly you. I told Professor Jacudy you will be leaving early in January for your...classes," Dumbledore whispered, afraid girls might hear him talking about Auror classes. "And I'm not worried about you and Harry's test taking skills, I know both of you will pass!" he chuckled, feeling proud of himself. Millie liked it when Dumbledore was happy, there seemed to be peace. They both talked for a short while when Dumbledore had to dash. Jaime Parkinson and Elizabeth Adler came up to her after he left the building.  
  
"Why was Albus Dumbledore talking to you?" mocked Elizabeth, her red hair bouncing with attitude. "Come to congratulate you on becoming A-lawyer?" she laughed as her chin was lifted. Jaime snorted and giggled as they left, "A lawyer, that's a good one Liz!" and the girls trailed away, leaving Millie to take out her diary and write to Harry.  
  
The girls won't stop bothering me Harry, and they don't believe me that we are friends, they think I stink so much for you to talk to me. Oh...I'm starting to cry again..."  
  
And tears did spill from her precious eyes, and she tried to wipe them silently from her wrist so nobody could see. She so badly wanted to leave Mumbus, it was torture for her every day with the students.  
  
I only wish for you to rescue me Harry! I do need someone to hold!  
  
Love Millie*  
  
She sighed as she signed her name and hoped that Harry would read it immediately to write her back. But she waited for ten minutes and nothing happened, only hearing the piercing laughter of the girls as they played rocketball volleyball which consisted of volleyballs shooting in the air and when slam onto the opponents side, fireworks spirt out. Millie watched the game closely as one girl got burned from a sharp firework. Millie wanted to laugh, but knew it was too mean. Again, she walked to her bedroom looking down, passing by the Dining Hall and Library, ignoring the snide remarks that more girls would start to say."My, you look pretty today Millie-pretty ugly!" shrieked a 5th year, laughing hysterically. Millie turned towards the girl and wanted to scream,- so she did. Millie took out her wand and stuck it to the girl's chin.  
  
"Leave...me...alone-" she threatened.  
  
And then Professor Jacudy came rumbling onto the hall looking quite pleasant when she noticed the ruckus. The 5th year ran away crying, looking petrified as Millie burned with anger.  
  
"What happened?" asked Jacudy, stuffing an orange scone into her small fat mouth.  
  
"Nothing at all, though I love your blouse!" lied Millie smiling as though nothing happened.   
  
Climbing up the dormitory stairs at Saint Mumbus to the beloved bedrooms, Millie crawled into her bed with her clothes on and slept a surprisingly peaceful sleep. She didn't dream that time, but when she woke up she questioned herself about it.  
  
  
  
Millie took a slow hot shower, thanking herself it was a free Saturday morning, and she didn't have to study or work on homework. She nicely shampooed her hair when a treacherous noise rang about the school. It was a awfully loud cat meow that only meant one signal: an intruder was in the school. Just then the loud whining meow stopped and someone on the speaker phone yelled.  
  
"Every girl MUST meet in the Dining Hall for an emergency evacuation. Someone has been spotted coming into the castle and is an unknown figure. I repeat, even if you are preoccupied, please run now."  
  
Millie recognized the familiar voice as Tonks, but she seemed very stressed out as she talked. Millie suddenly realized she was in the shower, and another girl who was in the shower stall next to her ran out of the bathroom with a towel around her. Millie decided to do the same thing. Everybody was a girl in this school, who could possibly care?  
  
But just to be careful, Millie slipped on a black bra and undies and tied on her blanket, she had to be a little bit covered. Millie then grabbed her wand and started running down the hall, feeling slightly odd and uncomfortable. As she started running, a corner was blocked with a large wall. Millie knew they were starting to close off corners so she began to run the long way.  
  
Millie ran down the empty long hallway, feeling alone and naked at the same time. Millie could hear her own panting and feel her dark wet hair on top of her shoulders- she has never imagined running like this in school.  
  
When Millie was about to turn the corner, a broomstick zoomed in front of her and she screamed in fear, stopping at her tracks. She couldn't stop screaming, and was more afraid of girls hearing her scream at a empty broomstick than screaming at a real intruder. But as she noticed, the broomstick wasn't empty-it was Harry, using his invisibility cloak.  
  
Harry took off the cloak and stared at her in amazement. Millie couldn't stop screaming when he tried to calm her down. Millions of questions were running through her head, why was Harry here? Millie stopped screaming and held her body more tighter to herself, hoping nothing would slip. Harry relaxed, and sat back on his Firebolt.  
  
"Never thought I'd meet you like this," he said, feeling proud. "What are you doing wearing that?"  
  
"Harry!" Millie snapped, she had enough of his rebellion. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? You're going to get arrested!" she cried, trying to lower her voice as much as Harry could hear. Harry still looked impressed.  
  
"I came to rescue you, remember?" he said swiftly, jumping off his broom. He then walked over to Millie, as she kept walking away, when he suddenly opened his arms.  
  
"Didn't you say you needed someone to hold? I read your diary Millie, and it seemed like you really needed me."  
  
Millie again stepped back, forgetting to hug him. She looked at him with disgust, "I didn't mean it! I can't believe you thought I meant that Harry, that was just sad sarcasm! I'm fine I'm fine! Can't you see? Now you're going to get in trouble! But...but...oh Harry!" she screamed as she ran into his arms. She could hear his fast heartbeat.  
  
"Well your hair smells good," Harry smiled, letting go of Millie. "And now we have each other, so let's get out of here!" He grabbed her hand and tugged her to the broomstick. Millie didn't think twice but to follow his lead. Harry jumped onto his broomstick and looked at Millie.  
  
"How am I going to get up?" she asked curiously, peering around the corners. "Oh I know, close your eyes!"  
  
Harry agreed and got onto his broomstick again, closing his eyes. Millie, again, looked around to see if anyone was coming when she quickly lifted her towel and sat back. Millie had the feeling Harry wasn't closing his eyes.  
  
She held onto Harry's waist and yelled. "Go now!"  
  
Like a speeding lightening bolt, Harry, Millie and the Firebolt zoomed out of Saint Mumbus grounds so fast, Millie's wet hair dried in seconds.   
  
"Put the cloak on us!" yelled Harry behind the wind. Millie found the cloak under Harry's lap and sprawled it over them. They were officially hidden from Mumbus's view.  
  
Millie silently waved a goodbye when she realized she didn't have any clothes with her. She panicked to know she had to live it the hard way.  
  
Wind and dust were blowing from every direction as Harry gave steep drops and sharp corners in the sky, but Millie still strongly held onto the cloak. It was, by far beautiful to see the landscape of the green hills of Saint Mumbus and its surrounding atmosphere. Minutes later they were above the clouds.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Millie. Her legs were feeling bitterly cold from the wind. She then noticed Harry's suave smiling.  
  
"Anywhere."  
  
Millie saw blurry sky for hours when Harry announced they were deep in Ireland, as he pointed out the lush green valleys and stone cabins. Millie looked down and told him she wanted to land, sitting on a broomstick for three hours wasn't exactly comfortable.  
  
"Good thinking Millie, I'm getting tired myself."  
  
They both descended on a hillside near Dublin, Ireland as the broomstick gave a jolt of landing on ground.  
  
"Thank goodness, my legs are freezing!" Millie complained but shortly laughed. "And look, my towel is frozen, not to mention my hair!" she screamed looking at her brittle brown hair. She felt totally hideous in front of Harry.   
  
Harry only mounted off his broom and commented she had beautiful hair but needed to find clothes for her.  
  
"Millie, we need to find a place to stay at," he began, looking serious. "I'm going to look for some shelter and you should look for some clothes." He blushed again. "Here, you can use my clothes to go out," Harry smiled as he lifted his shirt. Millie noticed his extremely skinny body which his muscular arms showed off his broad shoulders.  
  
"Have you been eating lately?" asked Millie, staring at his stomach which was almost showing his ribs. Harry looked down in shame.  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"Why? Oh, you look terrible! Why haven't I noticed this before?"  
  
"I was just depressed- so food didn't matter."  
  
"Because of me?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Millie stopped looking at Harry's body and looked to her right, which showed tall pine trees by a forest, trying to forget the thought that Harry wasn't eating because of her.  
  
"You need to eat," said Millie still looking at the trees. "You don't look so well, give me your clothes and I'll get some stuff for us okay?"  
  
Harry eventually gave her his pants and stood bare by the hill. His red boxers made Millie turn a red, she has never been so close to the male body before. Millie then noticed that she had to get dressed too and threw Harry her towel, exposing her semi-bare body.  
  
Harry again, didn't expect this and gawked at her. He completely missed the flying towel as it toppled onto his head. He quickly took it off his face and still opened-mouth Millie.  
  
"Give me your clothes," ordered Millie, holding one hand out and the other on her hip. "What? You never saw a girl wear a bathing suit before? Or even some undies?" Millie smiled, she knew she hit Harry hard. He started breathing harder and looked away, looking un-believed by what he just saw.  
  
Millie slipped into Harry's baggy clothes and walked over to him. Harry still looked like he couldn't contain himself, and didn't say anything. Millie grabbed the towel and shoved it to his stomach, he thankfully grasped it, still not looking at Millie.  
  
"That, was an eye-catcher!" breathed Harry. He looked up as to say a thank you to the sky. "Wow Millie, you...should of told me...to...look away!"  
  
"Nah, you're my boyfriend, I hear muggle teens do that type of stuff!" Millie cracked, kissing Harry's cheek. Harry turned around, looking impatiently as though he wanted more.  
  
"May I use your Firebolt Harry?" Millie asked. Harry jumped in concern.  
  
"Yes! But please be careful! You know me, try not to ruin it, but don't hurt yourself of course. Oh, and here is some Galleons. Please buy clothes, me some clothes, food, and maybe a key to a hotel room? I really don't want to spend the night out here!" he muttered, handing a sack full of coins. Millie held it responsibly. Harry looked like he wanted to say something else for he opened his mouth twice, studying her. Her then bent over and kissed her.  
  
"Be careful Millie...please do." And he handed her his invisibility cloak.  
  
Seconds later, Millie sped off, only realizing she has been on a broomstick twice in her life- once as an hour broomstick lesson, and another with Harry.  
  
There Millie looked behind her, making sure she knew exactly where Harry was at, and noticed his gentle wave to her in the distance.   
  
"I really need to buy him some food!" Millie thought dreadfully, catching his skinny figure. "He could get sick!"  
  
Millie's broomstick came hurtling through homes until she stopped by a nearby Muggle patched road which shown a sign that read: "Hampster Road-the only anti-Muggle community" that gave Millie's heart a jump. This was a wizarding village and she could find the perfect materials!  
  
Millie sped into the direction of the village and soon came across to the lush grass and gorgeous hill top scenery of Hamster Village. There were five titled stores in the village and a petite looking motel named "Luigi's Hide-a-way."   
  
Millie jumped off her broomstick and hid it behind the motel, covering it with the cloak. She then ran inside the place.  
  
A small young man noticed Harry's clothes on her and looked at her weirdly. His blonde hair shook as he looked down to read the computer screen.  
  
"May I help you ma'am?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I would like a one bedroom stay," Millie said, noticing the man's wand laying across the desk. He noticed it laying there also and picked it up to throw it in the trash.  
  
"I need a new wand," he grumbled, and took Millie's money which came out of her hand.  
  
"Upstairs to the right, number 913" he barked, handing her two keys. Millie again looked happy but then thought about Harry and how he was alone wearing a blanket with barely anything under it. She ran started running to a shop titled "Wizard In The House Clothing Factory" which featured clothes for men, woman, and wizarding children. Millie ran into the store, noticing strange looks again as she picked out the four most warmest looking sweaters, a black and green one for Harry, and a pink and gray one for herself. She then grabbed two pairs of brown slacks for both of them and ran to the counter.  
  
An old lady waiting in line looked at her running towards the cashier and stepped back, looking surprised.  
  
"Is it an emergency m'lady?" she asked. Millie nodded. "Then by all means, you go first!"  
  
"Thank you so much!" Millie said as she had her clothes paid. She now needed to get Harry, the food could wait, especially since they already rented a place to stay.  
  
Millie again ran to the broomstick and found it sitting safely in back of the motel just where she placed it. She had her motel keys in her mouth and two bags of clothes on both arms. She zipped in the cloak and sky rocketed as fast as she could to the mountain where Harry was staying. As she was riding, she kept imagining horrible things that could have happened to him as she left. What if the weather got too cold for him? What if he starved to death? Or what my happen if Voldemort is on the lose searching for him? Millie started shrieking of the idea but then her face turned a normal flesh color as she spotted the same mountain she took off from. She could faintly see Harry's body, seeing him standing up to wave generously. Millie started slowly landing and could closely see his grinning face when the towel dropped to his feet. Millie started laughing as Harry kicked it over to the other side. When she landed he hugged her again and then looked at his Firebolt.  
  
"Woo! It's in great condition... thanks Mill!" he said. Millie felt slightly disappointed.  
  
The two got dressed behind each others backs.  
  
"Harry! I said don't look!"  
  
And they rode off into the night, with Harry in lead. Millie told him where to go, and they both landed safely behind the motel. They soon walked inside with Harry's Firebolt covered by the cloak as he had his head down.  
  
"I-don't-want-anybody-to-notice-me" Harry said from the side of his mouth. Millie knew he didn't want his scar to be shown.   
  
"Yeah, I forgot about that," she said sarcastically. Harry looked at her oddly.  
  
They walked into room 913 and found a nice blue bed with a Muggle TV and small bathroom.  
  
"Perfect!" Harry exclaimed as he put his hands around Millie's waist. "Let's check out some Muggle television!"  
  
"Okay, you do that and I'll get us some food," said Millie quietly. She left without Harry's answer.  
  
She stomped all the way to "Bobs Discount Treats" and walked to the pet food section looking startled.  
  
"Is that all he cares about?" asked Millie to herself. "His FIREBOLT?"  
  
She forgot about the thought when she picked out some fresh fruit and vegetables. Picking up some bread and pretzels made Millie feel better since she hadn't eaten them forever. Millie payed for the food and walked back to "Luigi's." It came to Millie's fascination that she left Saint Mumbus to be with Harry, as amazing as it sounds. It seems as though Harry made her run away with her, but it was no problem because nobody cared about her at her school- so she was happy to get away. By the time she was done wondering she came upon her room's door.  
  
She opened the door and saw Harry happily laying on the bed, flipping through some Muggle television.  
  
"Millie check this show out-who would ever think of a show called American Idol? Isn't that too cliche?" he asked looking at her as Millie was putting away the food. Millie simply chuckled.  
  
"I watched the first three seasons, it's not that bad!"  
  
That night Harry and Millie ate various kinds of food on their bed, watching occasional talk shows and such when Millie flipped to another channel. Just then, she saw Harry's face on TV and screamed. Harry looked up from his bread and looked shocked to see his face on the televison screen too. Then Millie's appeared seconds later. An African -American woman came into view.  
  
  
  
Two seventeen year olds disappeared today, sighted near London, England earlier this afternoon. A boy named Harry Potter, and a young woman by the name of Millie Rose vanished from London at precisely 4:00 this afternoon. Headquarters are doing their best to find these teenagers and return them to their families and private boarding schools which they currently stay in Southern Europe. If anyone has seen them, please notify The Department of Muggles as soon as possible.  
  
In other news, Mary Jackson came out with a new single today, titled-  
  
  
  
Harry turned off the TV, looking very frightened. He put down his sandwich and looked out the window.  
  
"I forgot we could get caught," he said looking at Millie for some help.  
  
"Well, this is what we committed for Harry, a chance to run away and travel the world together."  
  
Harry smiled at Millie's words and sighed.  
  
"Your right!" he giggled, poking Millie on her side which made her giggle herself. "But I'm tired."  
  
Millie got dressed and got into bed. Harry got out of the bathroom and paused. They both never slept with the opposite gender in a bed before, and exchanged nervous looks. Millie scooted more to her side, knowing Harry could join next to her.   
  
Harry walked hesitantly and got into bed. They both sat up and stared at the blank TV. Millie then barged.  
  
"How come you care more about your Firebolt than me Harry?" she asked, looking hurt. Harry looked at her shocked.  
  
"I don't, I love you more than anything!" he said as his hand was smoothing back his hair. Millie looked happier.  
  
"Okay...good!" she chuckled, messing Harry's hair up again. "I want it that way too!"  
  
Silence again broke in and they both looked around nervously. Harry then impatiently blurted out, "I'm so glad I'm with you."  
  
Millie didn't have time to think because Harry slammed into her, his mouth on hers, and his whole body falling on top of her.   
  
They kissed passionately for about an hour when Harry started unbuttoning Millie's pajama blouse until she pulled away. She started kissing his neck as she whispered "Not now," and blew in his ear. They stopped kissing but cuddled as they fell asleep together.   
  
Millie woke up in Harry's arms. She could hear his soft breathing and felt his strong arms wrapped around her tightly. She fell back asleep, knowing she didn't want to be anywhere but here.  
  
  
  
It was a sunny 9:00am when someone knocked on the door. Millie and Harry both ignored this since they were peacefully sleeping. Then the knocking got louder and a man started shouting, "HARRY POTTER! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!"  
  
Harry awoke looking confused to where he was, but then gained back his memory. He looked down to see Millie and caressed her hair...he always loved her hair. The man yelled again and Harry looked startled as he jumped out of bed and looked through the doors eye hole. It was the short man at the counter that gave Millie the hotel room key. Harry gasped silently as he saw Cornelius Fudge and two other men standing next to him.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Harry quietly screamed to himself. He ran over to Millie and started tugging on her to wake up. The knocking got louder.  
  
"HARRY, I'M GOING TO GET A KEY NOW! WE FOUND YOU!" shouted the man behind the door. Harry turned a sudden white.  
  
"Millie, wake up!" he whispered frantically. Millie slowly opened her eyes and stared at the concerned Harry.  
  
"What's the matter?" she grunted, going back to sleep.  
  
"Millie," Harry began, whispering in her ear. "They found us, I don't know how, but the Ministry found us and their knocking on our door!"  
  
Millie listened intently to the knocking and sat up on the bed. She was about the shriek when Harry put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"No! Don't scream!" he ordered. "You need to get our stuff ready and I'll open the window and grab the Firebolt!"  
  
Millie obeyed Harry's command and gathered their stuff into a small bag very quickly. She could then hear footsteps coming up to the door.  
  
"I got the key!" she heard someone snarl. Millie turned and ran to Harry, who was trying to open the window.   
  
"Hurry!" she said as Harry was trying all his might to get the window knob open, it wouldn't barge. "Use your magic!"  
  
Harry had no choice but took out his wand and slurred out "Keffendio!" and the window vanished. Harry jumped on the small compact balcony and Millie handed him the bag and the invisibility cloak. She then quickly jumped on when the door swung open. Fudge and the four guys only saw a small glimpse of a brown broomstick tail flying away. 


	6. A Vampire's Twisted Smile

Chapter Six  
  
The Firebolt torn through hills and hills of beautiful green scenery. Millie has never seen such an amazing Ireland before and greatly tried to hold in the experience. Harry then swooped down.  
  
"We need to talk," he began, as they landed on an open green field by a large oak tree. Millie stepped off and sat down, feeling very depressed. Harry noticed her attitude so he sat down next to her. He held on to his Firebolt and started cleaning it with his shirt.  
  
"I'm...sorry," he said. He laid down his broomstick and picked up a dandelion flower. He started picking the petals off of it, slowly one at a time. "I'm so sorry I got you into this..."  
  
Millie looked at the flower Harry was picking and looked at his dirty hands. His hands were dirty from the broomstick and his nails were even more disgusting. Harry did rescue her from Saint Mumbus, and who knows how long he has been planning their escape; he got away with it, and now Millie got away with him. She remembered the night she saw Harry, as Dumbledore kindly told him to introduce himself and feeling a wonderful connection between him. Millie started silently crying and dropped her head, watching her tears fall onto the stubbly grass. She was scared, she was now alone with Harry and they were about to live the real world outside Saint Mumbus, and outside Hogwarts. Millie started shaking in loneliness but felt Harry's warm arms wrap around her, coaxing her with care. Millie felt even more tears come gashing out of her eyes, and she couldn't contain herself. She bent over to cry on Harry's chest and he leaned in for support. They both sat there quietly, Harry rocking Millie back and forth.   
  
Millie suddenly fell asleep and started dreaming. She was walking in a field of golden flowers and the smell of them made Millie rejoice in happiness. She slowly picked one up and examined it, entertaining herself joyfully. The golden flower made a sweet singing noise as Millie smelled it, and it smelled like hot butterbeer. She laughed in amusement and walked around, taking in the scenery of great blue mountains in the background. Millie danced around with her sweet flower and giggled with joy, falling down and tumbling around. Just then she heard a voice.  
  
"Millie," it said kindly. Millie sternly got up, wondering who said her name. She turned around and saw a man walking towards her in the distance. She couldn't make out who he was but as he got close he looked extraordinarily familiar. The man was wearing white, but his round glasses and messy black hair presented that it was James, Harry's father. James walked up to Millie, so close she could see the same smile that she saw in Harry. James studied her closely and looked suddenly serious. He started talking to her.  
  
"Millie, you and Harry need to see Dumbledore."  
  
Millie looked at James surprised, the dream felt so real to her. Millie looked up.  
  
"I'm afraid to, we're going to get into trouble. They're going to arrest us..."  
  
James serious face relaxed. "You will have to face consequences but you will not get arrested."  
  
"But I don't believe you!" barked Millie. She threw her flower down. "This is a dream! A happy dream! Escaping me from reality that's all! And you're just here because...because..."  
  
"I'm here because I want you and Harry to be safe. I am telling you, you need to report to Dumbledore immediately. He is in his office waiting for you.  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"  
  
"Well...you should," said another voice and Millie spun around. Walking towards her was another handsome young man, who looked like he was in his mid thirties. He was also wearing white and his long black hair was neatly combed and washed. Millie gasped, recognizing it was Sirius.  
  
"Sirius?" she asked, remembering his face she saw on the cover of The Daily Prophet when he escaped from Azkaban. Sirius stopped in front of her and smiled.  
  
"Yes Millie. I'm glad Harry told you about me, I was quite flattered."  
  
"Sirius," snapped James, he looked disappointed.  
  
"Oh yes," began Sirius. "Millie, you and Harry really must go to Hogwarts, you have to. Voldemort senses Harry, and with you and Harry together, who knows what could happen."  
  
Millie stared shocked, still not being persuaded but only thinking it was a dream. James started talking.  
  
"I must say, I am greatly disappointed in Harry for doing something like this, and bring you along-"  
  
Sirius started smiling. "I liked that James, did you see how he escaped Hogwarts? It was quite amazing when he-"  
  
"Sirius!" yelled a woman's voice. Millie turned to James and saw Lily Potter suddenly appearing. Millie looked at Harry's mother, and gazed into her green eyes that Harry genetically had.  
  
"Millie, I know you don't believe us, but here," she said as she gave Millie a sack full of gold coins. "When you awake, you will find this and automatically know that this dream was real. And believe me Millie, tell Harry to destroy his Firebolt when you land in Hogwarts, the Ministry will destroy it if he doesn't." Lily walked to Millie and gently kissed her cheek. The kiss made Millie feel suddenly sweet but she started to see blur. She became dizzy and looked around. Sirius, James, and Lily were waving goodbye to her.  
  
"We'll always be watching..." said Sirius's voice as it echoed away.  
  
  
  
Millie woke up in Harry's arms. She felt his head on hers and she lifted it. Harry looked very tired and looked at her.  
  
"I really am sorry Mille!" he said, holding her hand. Millie looked at the field and tried to remember the sweet smell of the golden flower she picked in the dream.   
  
"What is this?" asked Harry as he found a sack of coins on Millie's lap. Millie's wide eyes opened and she shrieked.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" she said, grabbing the coins out of Harry's hands. "It was real!"  
  
Millie told Harry about the dream, and how her mother gave her the coins for proof the dream was real. Harry stared at her the whole time, looking like he didn't understand. When she mentioned Sirius Harry opened his mouth and started asking questions.  
  
"Is he alright? What does he look like? Are you sure that was him?"  
  
Millie answered his questions and Harry sat back, still listening to her. Millie also mentioned destroying the Firebolt and Harry surprisingly gave a shriek. When she was done Harry didn't say anything. They sat there in silence when Millie blurted out.  
  
"We must leave NOW!"  
  
Harry didn't think twice and grabbed their stuff and departed from Ireland. Along the way Harry asked more impatient questions about Sirius and his parents. Millie felt overwhelmed about the whole idea of returning to Hogwarts and meeting Dumbledore.  
  
"They seemed fine," said Millie, looking around for any Muggle activity underneath them.  
  
"Okay, we will be there pretty soon," said Harry. It seemed like he was trying to hold back tears since he kept drying his eyes. Seconds later he barged in. "Why didn't I get to dream that?"  
  
"I dunno," doubtfully said Millie. She looked interested too. "I think they knew I would believe them more?"  
  
They didn't say a word until they saw the moonlight pasture of Hogwarts castle. Harry started shaking.  
  
"I...don't...want to destroy it," he said, shaking in rage. "Sirius gave it to me."  
  
"But your father told you to do it, you have to obey him."  
  
Harry swooped down onto Hogwarts grounds, behind the Whomping Willow and got off, helping Millie also. They both looked at the dim lights coming from the Great Hall and both assumed everybody was eating dinner.  
  
"How would my dad know Dumbledore would be in his office?" asked Harry, still looking at the castle. "Did he really say that?"  
  
"Yes," said Millie. She started to feel scared, especially if they were going to walk to Dumbledore's office together. Millie then remembered the broom. "Give me the broom."  
  
Harry knew what she was going to do and looked away. Millie pulled out her wand and yelled "Trandicular!" and the broom cracked opened and it's pieces fell on the ground. Harry gave a whimper and they started heading inside the castle.  
  
Millie slightly enjoyed walking in the golden glow hallways of Hogwarts, but peered around cautiously for any sighting of someone. Soon enough, they got away perfectly and saw Dumbledore's eagle, which was the opening to the door. Harry stopped and pulled Millie aside to a corner. A lady walked over and stood in front of the Eagle.   
  
"That's Professor McGonagal," said Harry. "We should wait until she leaves."  
  
Millie thought quickly. "No!" she said. "Isn't she and Dumbledore close friends?" And Millie fled from Harry and walked towards Dumbeldore's office in the Professor's plain view.   
  
"No Millie!" shouted Harry.  
  
Professor McGonagal stopped in front of the office and looked shocked to see Millie, almost like she couldn't believe herself. She then relaxed as Millie walked up to her.  
  
"Hello Millie," she said, and noticed Harry walking behind her. "And you too Potter."  
  
"Er- we want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "It's an emergency."  
  
"I know," Professor McGonagal said. "Golden Dandelions!" she said as the Eagle opened and stairs appeared. "Follow me!" And Millie and Harry both landed in front of Dumbledore's office where he was sitting behind his desk, twiddling his thumb.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked highly amazed as the two teenagers walked into the room. He looked at them with amusement and discipline. He then gently said "sit down," and Millie knew it wasn't a kind order.  
  
Harry and Millie sat down and Professor McGonagal stood behind him. Dumbledore did not smile as he spoke.  
  
"I'm surprised you're here. James must have given you the same orders," he said. Harry sat up taller. "I've also had a dream like your's Millie."  
  
Millie blushed. "What did James say to you?"  
  
"He simply told me," said Dumbledore. "That you and Harry would arrive shortly after dinner was over at my office. And Lily gave me a watch to prove it," he chuckled, holding up his wrist which shown a beautiful gold watch. "She was always good with persuading!"  
  
Professor McGonagal cleared her throat and looked serious. "Do you know how much TROUBLE you are in?" she barked, her eyes staring intently at Harry. Harry did nothing but looked down as McGonagal shouted.  
  
"Quidditch, N.E.W.T.s, classes, grades, all which are being disastrous?"   
  
"I forgot about Quidditch," said Harry looking very ashamed. "I just got caught up in things."  
  
"Things!" started Dumbledore. "Millie was your thing Harry. I should have never introduced you two in the first place if I knew what the future would bring," he said hoarsely, his serious eyes glinting in shame. Harry got out of his chair, and Millie slouched in hers, crying.  
  
"Don't you talk about-" he stopped, putting his finger down. He dropped in his chair and looked up at Dumbledore helpless. "What is wrong with me?" he asked.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked impressed. He got up out of his chair and walked to Millie.  
  
"Millie, you remember me saying that history seems to repeat itself?" He put his shoulder on her and looked down.  
  
Millie scrunched her forehead to remember. "Oh yes, you told me that when Harry just got expelled from our Auror mission."  
  
"Very good, " said Dumbledore. He looked at McGanagal who seemed confused. He sat back on his desk and looked at Harry.  
  
"Your father and mother ran away one time, this happened after they graduated from Hogwarts," he began. "A month later they got married, and had you, Harry the year after."  
  
Harry dropped his mouth opened and Millie looked interested. Professor McGanagul gasped.  
  
Dumbledore dropped his voice. "And you know what happened that year later..." he said. Millie shuddered. "So what I'm trying to say is, we didn't know where your parents lived. They only told Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew, which they kept secret, but then you know what had happened... Voldemort found out and evil was unleashed."  
  
"Dumbledore, I learn something new every year," said Harry amazed with sarcasm. "And it's funny how my life practically explains everything." Millie punched his arm.  
  
"Professor, I didn't know that...I'm shocked. Especially since it's a weird coincidence that Voldemort again is out on the lose and he could of captured us by now!"  
  
"That is why James came into your dream Millie, to contact you from any danger."  
  
"So that explains me asking him why he was here and he said because he wanted us safe...this is all clicking together Harry!" Millie screamed, holding his hand. "Your dad was afraid of what could of happen to us so he contacted me in the dream! He wanted to help us, to save us from danger!"  
  
But Harry didn't look fully satisfied. "Did Sirius talk to you?" he asked Dumbledore.   
  
"Yes, surprisingly so," he nodded. "And I knew you would ask. Sirius told me that... in my great disappointment, that he was proud of the way you handled things on your journey with Millie, but he was angry that you two were alone-he knew there would be trouble." Harry blushed. "Sirius did say that he missed you Harry, and he wanted to tell me that he knew you would take wonderful care of Millie."  
  
"And I will," said Harry beaming with confidence. "He really does miss me?"  
  
"Of course!" cried Dumbledore. "Even I missed you, and poor Millie..." he said, watching Professor McGonagal hand Millie a tissue which she was crying on. "Millie, do feel alright, it's okay, you're safe now."  
  
"Harry we were so stupid!" shouted Millie behind her tissue, ignoring Dumbledore. "I'm never going to forget this! Professor, what's going to happen to us?"  
  
Dumbledore blinked and looked around at the pictures that were watching the whole conversation. "Mr. Black-what should happen to Millie and Harry since you were listening!"  
  
Mr. Black, Sirius's grandfather, who was stuck in a picture gave a growl. "It's tough Dumbledore, 'specially since I've been in love once at such a young age..." he sighed. Professor McGonagul in the background gave a hiss.  
  
"I personally think Millie should go back to Saint Mumbus until the school year is over with weekend detentions for this whole year. Harry, also will be stationed at Hogwarts and also receive detentions, and special nights of rehab for rebellion. Because of their irrelevant friendship, they should meet at Hogsmeade village every month by special permission to meet with the Order members for meetings. Do you agree Dumbledore?"  
  
Harry and Millie switched their heads to McGonagal to Dumbledore and he nodded. "Yes, I agree. Now, Professor would you be so kindly to introduce Millie to Ron and Hermione? They will be joining the Order after they graduate."  
  
Harry talked furiously at Millie as they headed down to Gryffindor's common room followed by Professor McGonagal.   
  
"They are wonderful Millie, Hermione is so smart and so nice, and Ron is super funny and nice too! They are really the best of friends! And then there's Neville, and Seamus, and Dean...very good people indeed-oh how I forgot about them too!" he laughed, holding Millie's hand tightly. "You're going to love them!"  
  
"Red Blushing Roses," announced McGanagal, saying the password. Millie remembered the common room and how comfortable it was.  
  
They walked in and saw numerous amounts of boys and girls of all ages reading, playing cards, joking around, all wearing long coats of red and gold. Millie started fixing her hair when the Professor cleared her throat and saw the three.  
  
There was a great wave of surprise and excitement as everybody started screaming at once.   
  
"It's Harry! And Millie!" people shouted, looking very overwhemled. People started running towards them, amazed of how they ran away and began a journey. Harry looked around, trying to get away from everybody, but surprisendly slipped by because everyone was looking at Millie.  
  
A first year came up to her. "Can I have your atograph?"  
  
Millie wanted to stand behind McGonagal, hiding herslef, but she did enjoy the attention from everybody.  
  
"My Harry! You got yourself a pretty girl!" she heard someone shout in the background. She started blushing when the 6th year boys started checking her out.   
  
"Can I take you out sometime?" asked a handsome 6th year, he smiled and kissed her hand. Millie giggled in flattery, she has never been so popular in front of boys before.  
  
Harry came back and the attention layed on him even more. A girl with light brown hair and a boy with freckles and red hair came into view.   
  
"This is Hermione and Ron!" shouted Harry from the racket everybody was making. Professor McGanagal left them and started telling people to be quiet. Millie liked Hermione from her first impression, and smiled at her. Hermione smiled kindly back and hugged her.  
  
"I'm glad to meet you Millie! Harry told me so much about you!" she cheered. Millie laughed and focused her attention at Ron. Ron stood there, looking up and down at Millie and finally said a "hello," looking amazed.  
  
"How did you find her again?" asked Ron to Harry.  
  
"She's from Italy, she goes to Saint Mumbus," he said.  
  
"I need to go to Italy!" laughed Ron, and everybody joined in.  
  
Professor McGonagal announced to the girls that Millie will be sleeping over tonight and tomorrow leave for her school. The girls screamed in glee and insisted on sleeping on the floor, Hermione laughed.  
  
Harry took Ron and Hermione to a corner of the common room and told them everything. Deep into the conversation Millie joined, looking exhausted from signing autographs and getting hugs from the boys. Millie also started talking about the journey and explained about her life and her social life, also adding in the dream she had. It was like Ron and Hermione planned for this but they simultaneously dropped their mouths at the same time when Millie told the dream.   
  
It became very late at night and everybody seemed to be tired, but many Gryffindors were writing to their parents about the capture of Harry and Millie. When everybody went to bed, Harry and Millie stayed by themselves at the fire place. They laughed together at jokes as they drank butterbeer 3rd years gave them. Harry then sighed.  
  
"We've done a lot these two days!"  
  
"Yeah," said Millie stifling a yawn. "But don't rescue me again...only if it's really important."  
  
Harry sighed and put his cup down on the table between them. He looked back at the fireplace and ruffled his hair.  
  
"My father always had messy hair," began Harry. "I got this trait from him."  
  
"Your father seems wicked, and your mom was the nicest ever, even with those two seconds of her I knew she was a great mom." Millie sipped the last bit of her butterbeer.  
  
"Haha, and Sirius, my goodness...you should have seen his hair...!"  
  
Millie noticed Harry felt better talking about Sirius, and he didn't seem upset. Harry looked at the carpet and tapped his feet, looking anxious.  
  
"Dumbledore told us that Sirius said I always will take wonderful care of you...doesn't that say something?" he asked. Millie looked at him confused.  
  
"Well, you always took good care of me Harry!" she giggled, dropping her butterbeer cup onto the floor which poured out a little bit of it.   
  
"Greania!" she said from her wand and the liquid disappeared. "I just can't take care of myself!"  
  
Harry got out of his chair and helped Millie out of hers. They stood there looking at each other, and Harry held her hands on his chest. He then bit his lip and crouched down, bending down his left knee and staring helplessly into Millie's eyes. There was no sign of regret when he said, "Will you marry me Millie Rose?"  
  
Millie stepped back, still holding Harry's hands, and looking at his green eyes, the same eyes Lily had in her dream. The power of overwhelm came over to her and she started feeling tears swelling up in her eyes. She kept looking at Harry and noticed his eyes shimmering with hope and promise and Millie smiled gently, the same smile she knew Harry loved.  
  
"Yes," she whispered and fell in Harry's arms.  
  
Waking up yesterday wasn't so fun. Millie was sound asleep when Hermione and five other girls were staring at her. Millie heard Hermione whisper "Should I wake her?" and Millie awoke, frightening the girls.  
  
"I heard you!" giggled Millie and the rest of the girls joined in.  
  
"Dumbledore told me to tell you that you'll be leaving in 20 minutes," Hermione said looking sad. "But I want you to stay."  
  
Millie got up and started to get dressed quickly. "Well, I really want to see you girls again, maybe after we graduate I can figure out a party or something!"  
  
All the 7th grade girls smiled and cheered.  
  
"Great idea!" cried Hermione. "All the 7th years should come too! Oh I got so many ideas!"  
  
Hermione and all the Gryffindor girls walked Millie down the stairs and talked about occasional things. Millie thought back at the time where she saw Harry by the fireplace and was afraid to pass him by as he muttered Sirius's name.  
  
The girls came to the common room and a huge banner rode across the ceiling.  
  
Goodbye Millie Rose! We will miss you! And featured all the Gryffindor's signatures. She looked but didn't see Harry's.  
  
"I didn't sign the banner," said Harry who was behind her. He winked at her and kissed her on the cheek. "But I will miss you."  
  
Professor Dumbledore was waiting by the portrait lady when Millie, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking out.  
  
"It's time to go," said Dumbledore. "Don't worry, I'll talk to Professor Jacudy and you are certainly able to visit Hogwarts when you have the chance," he quirked. He patted Harry's arm and smiled. "You need to leave her alone for now on," he chuckled. Harry smiled faintly.  
  
"Well now, goodbye..." said Millie and then looked at Harry. "Goodbye again," she softly giggled and Harry smiled back.  
  
Ron nervously walked up to Millie and gave her hug. "I'll see you later Mill, let's keep in touch."  
  
"Oh Ron, you are so cute, of course I'll want to talk to you!" and she left Ron blushing a dark purple.  
  
Hermione gave her a book of spells of protection for harassed wizards. "You definitely need this back at Mumbus," she whispered in Millie's ear. She felt delighted to finally have a book on it.  
  
Harry was finally last and walked up to her smirking. Millie raised an eyebrow as Harry grabbed her hand and dropped something in it while kissing her cheek. Millie dropped the object into her pocket and said a goodbye.  
  
Millie walked out with Dumbledore to the front yard of the castle and saw the same gold horse she had to ride to take the pre-Auror test. She said goodbye and hugged Dumbledore who looked surprised. Getting onto the horse was easy, but imagining what might happen at Saint Mumbus might not. Thinking about this as the horse was slowly rising to the sky, Millie opened the book Hermione gave her and started reading.  
  
"Hmmm...a charm to be respected, this is exactly what I need!" said Millie, trying the charm herself. "There should be a pink light...Heatherator!" and a pink jet of light whirled around the carriage and hit Millie on the head. "Perfect!" she exclaimed. "Now I really shouldn't get picked on!"  
  
Reading the book wasted a great amount of time for Millie since the ride to Saint Mumbus was at least four hours. She read joyfully on love spells when she realized the love of her own. She fumbled with her pocket and pulled out the object Harry slipped into her hand. Millie took out a beautiful ruby diamond ring that encrusted her full name; Millie Lee Rose.   
  
"This must be my engagement ring!" screamed Millie looking shocked. "This is amazing, how did he get this?" and she knew exactly- she could ask him in her diary.  
  
Harry-  
  
The ring is beautiful, how did you manage to get it? You can also tell Ron and Hermione about it, I trust them.  
  
~Mill.  
  
The horse was slowly descending from the ground when Millie's diary started to appear words. Harry had written back.  
  
Millie,  
  
Are you at Mumbus? I got the ring from a house elf named Dobby, his girl friend made it for you. Since Dobby is great I didn't have to pay him anything and he is making my ring by dinner tonight. I will tell Ron and Hermione when the day comes, I'm afraid of their reactions. Anyway, much love, I'm going to miss you.  
  
-Harry  
  
  
  
Christmas was next Saturday, and Saint Mumbus was rushing around decorating rooms and getting ready to join their family during the holiday. Millie decided to stay, writing a letter to her parents telling her she will be visiting Hogwarts for the vacation. Avery hooted loudly, excited to help Millie send a letter to her parents. Avery zoomed away in the dim darkness of the clouds, knowing she would get to the Rose's house in at least twenty minutes.   
  
Millie went through her bags of clothes and books and found her sack of gold Lily Potter gave her. She never really looked inside it, but found at least twenty thousand Galleons. Millie almost screamed from the amount and looked startled for carrying around that much money. Then her mind clicked together, twenty thousand Galleons was the exact amount for the Firebolt 2.0!  
  
"I can buy it for Harry!" she squealed. "Now he can play Quidditch without losing!"  
  
Christmas vacation happily came by and Millie did her last of packing up. The last item in her two brown corduroy bags were her diary, which Harry surprisingly left a note inside.  
  
Can't wait to see you! I'll be waiting for you on the grounds.  
  
Millie repeatedly walked onto the golden horse carriage and worked on her exhausting vacation homework her professors assigned during the long ride. It was no sooner than six o'clock when the horse silently landed onto Hogwarts grounds, with Millie still thinking she had another hour to go.   
  
Millie looked out the window and saw fog covering the deep dark sky, she felt as it was going to rain soon, gathering her stuff when the door swung open. Harry opened the door for her and made a suave smile. He bent over to kiss her.  
  
"How are you Mill?" he asked curiously. Millie picked up one of her Daily Prophet articles as he spoke.  
  
"Just brilliant," she sighed as she looked at Harry. She picked up her arm and showed him the ring he gave her. "It never slipped off my hand."  
  
Harry kindly took Millie's bags and they walked towards the Gryffindor common room when they met up with Hermione across the Dining Hall. Hermione beamed with surprised.  
  
"Millie! Great you're here! Dinner is starting, but I do say, there's only about twenty kids in this school right now, it's completely empty..." she went on, but Harry nudged Millie to follow him.  
  
"Harry, I'm hungry!" she gave a hearty laugh. Harry simply smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'll take your stuff up, and save me a seat, I know it's very crowded," he said sarcastically. Millie decided to follow Hermione for dinner when Ron also appeared and held out his hand for Millie but got a sweet hug in return. Ron lead the way to the Gryffindor table blushing redder than his sweater.  
  
"It's actually quite delicious," Millie told Harry, Hermione, and Ron later on when dinner was served. She took her fork and dug it into the Chicken Parmesan laying before them.   
  
"It might look a bit abnormal, but I must say it's only breaded chicken with tomato sauce."  
  
Everybody took a small piece and instantly enjoyed the Italian food as Ron sniffed his first, as if it was poisoned. The dinner went by quaint when Dumbledore greeted Millie in surprised. Other teachers such as Professor McGonagal also shook her hand and even Professor Snape looked a little relaxed.  
  
Hermione was telling Hermione about her trip to Sweden last year when Ron barged in.  
  
"Sweden...what could you possibly do in Sweden? Eat a load of chocolate eh?" Ron quirked, he seemed satisfied with himself.  
  
"No," Hermione turned towards him, looking offended. "I went skiing there and visited my grandmother." Ron sniffed in disgust.  
  
"Yeah right, I bet you still met up with Viktor Krum!" he yelled, folding his arms angrily. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Why would I do that?" she asked, her eyes were darting around the table. "I don't like him, and I never did!"  
  
Millie and Harry were giggling during Ron and Hermione's pathetic argument, when people started leaving. Millie looked behind and noticed a tall boy with white slicked back hair eyeing her two tables away. She forgot about the boy as she turned back her attention to the two snapping couple.  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked Ron, his freckles disappearing from his face. "Since your hiding it from everybody, who do you like?"  
  
Hermione stood abashed in front of her three friends. Harry cleared his throat and grabbed Millie's hand, whispering 'they bicker all the time.' Ron stared down at Hermione who was intently staring into Ron's dark brown eyes, her lip quivering and her head tipped to her side as she seemed in thought.  
  
"I like..." quietly said Hermione, still staring into Ron's eyes. Millie let go of Harry's hand and scratched her ear, who was very interested in what she was going to say.  
  
"I like YOU RON!" screamed Hermione as she stood up very embarrassed. Her face looked surprised from her confession and then quietly excused herself from the table. Professor Dumbledore was talking to Professor Trelawny, the Divination teacher, when he lifted his head to see what happened.  
  
Harry and Millie simultaneously dropped their mouths at the same time in amazement. Millie looked at Harry and knew she didn't know this was coming. She looked at Hermione, who was running away, hopefully towards the common room when she peered at Ron.  
  
Ron turned a most unusual shade of red Millie has seen. It was more like a magenta and he started sweating, his knuckles turned white. He stared at where Hermione was sitting and seemed to not blink. He then slowly shook his head and also excused himself with the table, accidently bumping into the Ravenclaw table walking slowly as though misunderstood.  
  
Harry looked at Millie and his black eyebrows rose an inch.  
  
"Can you believe that!" he beamed. "All this time, all this time...WOW! How surprising is that?"  
  
Millie smiled herself. She looked at Dumbledore but saw he disappeared, they were the only ones in the Dining Hall, and their plates suddenly vanished themselves.  
  
"I think it's wonderful, wasn't Ron complaining he never had someone who liked him?"  
  
"Yeah! Your right, how awkward was that?" Harry started laughing. "This is wonderful! Now Ron's got a mate!"  
  
"I suggest you go follow him Harry, I think he went the other way, possibly to the bathroom," yawned Millie. "I want to wait a bit until Dumbledore comes back, his plate isn't finished."  
  
"Oh-er-right," said Harry and gave a short goodbye as he headed toward the boys lavatory.   
  
Immediately after Harry left and out of sight, Millie heard footsteps behind her and turned around to talk to Dumbledore, but it wasn't him. It was the boy with the white platinum hair that she glanced a while ago. Millie recognized him (from Harry's description) as Draco Malfoy.  
  
Millie grunted "Good evening, Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy looked startled to hear his name come out of her lips as his blue were glistening, his eyes penetrating into her eyes. Millie felt an odd sensation of strong evil.  
  
"I'm surprised you know my name," he drawled, as he sat down next to her. Millie tried her best to slowly scoot away from his presence.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to bite..."  
  
Millie jumped as she looked at Draco's shocking smile. From his white gleaming teeth were pointed fangs...pointed fangs like a vampire.  
  
"Get...away from me," shrieked Millie backing away. Malfoy touched her thigh and started rubbing it.  
  
"I like you Millie," he growled. "...You know, we could be together- run an empire together. How does that sound?" his hand started running up her leg and she took his hand off of it, touching his cold damp hands. She felt sickening afraid and pulled out her wand for protection. Malfoy stopped seducing but touched her hair.  
  
"You bloody ass," she cursed at him and threw his hand away.  
  
"I want you," ordered Malfoy, closing his face on hers. "This isn't safe but you're the one I need to do this too. You must become a vampire."  
  
Millie was so horrified from Draco's command that she froze, almost paralyzed from his grasp. Malfoy leaned towards her face, Millie trying to have a feeling in her hand that held the wand, and closed her eyes. Let this be over with.  
  
Instead of thrusting his mouth into her neck, he kissed Millie with his dark passion, grabbing her hair and forcefully playing it. Millie managed screaming as they kissed, wanting to be anywhere but here, when feeling came back to her and Malfoy was suddenly thrown onto the ground by Harry.  
  
Millie heard Malfoy's head crack painfully when Harry chucked him onto the floor. Harry came into full view and looked absolutely furious as his body was shaking in fury. He started spitting and threw down his wand, making tight fists with his hands.  
  
"I don't need magic," growled Harry, whose eyes turned a frightful yellow. Millie started screaming, scooting away from Harry's intense mood change.  
  
Just then, Harry jumped onto Malfoy, who was nearly unconscious, and started beating him with his fists, blood flying everywhere. Malfoy was screaming in excruciating pain as his nose was gushing and his eyebrows were dripping in deep red blood. Harry was cursing so loudly and beating Malfoy so hard that Millie didn't see the entire teaching staff run towards the incident.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" screamed Harry repeatedly, spitting on Malfoy's green robes, which was now covered in blood. "NEVER TOUCH HER YOU-!"  
  
An amazing blue light hit Harry hard on the hip and he was magically thrown forcefully onto the table next to Millie. She heard an unpleasant pop from his back. Millie wanted to try and move but glanced at Malfoy, which she screamed in horror.  
  
Draco Malfoy's face was covered in blood of such deep red it looked purple. His nose was bent to the left and looked weak with it's skin ripped open. His eyes were closed and bleeding as his eyebrows were covered in blood, almost like a frightening red gushy eyebrow pencil someone would use. Luckily, Draco was whimpering and seemed to make noise, hopefully not dead, but looked too much in agony to move.  
  
Dumbledore ran over to Malfoy and ordered Madam Promfrey, the nurse at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagal and many others took one look at Draco and looked as if to throw up. One teacher, did in fact, hurl onto the poor Hufflepuff's table and excused herself. Snape, although looked like he was going to cry at the disgusting sight.  
  
Millie forgot about Harry and looked over to him. He was pinned on the table and looked at Malfoy with a shocked looked, not believing what he did. Harry started breathing harder as he watched the scene, but Millie wasn't paying attention; she was hiding under her jacket, crying hysterically. Though, someone tapped her onto the shoulder, she was escorted with Dumbledore. Dumbledore surprisingly, picked up Millie's petite body and carried her to his office, leaving Harry behind. He didn't make a sound when they reached his desk and dropped her into a very comfortable chair he magically transformed from a pencil.  
  
Millie was starting to calm down, not believing Harry could be so violent like that and started having trouble breathing, feeling very dizzy. She looked at her bracelet, hoping it could take her mind off the incident- and Malfoy's kiss. It took her a couple of minutes until she looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbeldore was not sitting by his desk, but by a bowl on his window sill. Millie watched him calmly point the wand to his head and dropped a silver mist into the bowl. Once she recognized it was a Pensive, she knew the bowl kept memories from a persons head. Millie sniffled a short breathe and watched Dumbledore walk to the large window behind his desk which he looked beyond. Millie studied him closely, knowing what he was going to ask.   
  
"What happened," he asked, knowing her question was confirmed.  
  
Millie took a deep breathe and told him everything that happened after he left from his dinner. When she mentioned the vampire fangs, Dumbledore dropped his head.  
  
"Yes, he is a vampire," he began, looking extremely tired. "He was bitten before the school year started, and I had to put strict rules on him, and I had to report this to his father."  
  
Millie jumped of hearing Mr. Malfoy, who was a Death Eater for Voldemort.  
  
"But go on Millie, there is a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Millie told Dumbledore all the details about what else happened and when she was finished, she felt very relieved. But then Harry raced into her mind.  
  
"What's going to happen to...Harry?" she asked, about to cry, knowing he would have to face outstanding consequences.  
  
There was no reaction to Dumbledore, who seemed the question would be coming for him. He sighed and walked towards Fawkes, the Phoenix, petted her, and slowly sat into his chair, looking around his room, unaware of what to say.  
  
"I have some clue to what will happen to him," he said, looking hurt. "And this I cannot help him for."  
  
Millie opened her eyes, knowing perfectly well Dumbledore was right, she and Harry seemed to be on their own now, no one can help their problems. She looked away from him and got up.  
  
"I need to leave," she said, walking around the chair in numerous circles. "I'm causing all this trouble. BECAUSE OF ME EVERYBODY IS GETTING IN TROUBLE. BECAUSE OF ME EVERYBODY IS GETTING HURT. WHY ME DUMBLEDORE?" and she kicked her chair so hard it toppled over.  
  
But Dumbledore didn't seemed alarmed. "Why do you think it's you Millie?"  
  
Millie paused at this question and folded her arms in concentration. Her mind clicked.   
  
"Because Harry loves me."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Harry has never loved someone liked this before. This brings out a powerful energy that he hasn't experienced before. He never exactly had anyone to particularly love. The Dursley's certainly never showed love for him, he also could not love his parents because they are dead, and even Sirius, his godfather. For these past seventeen years Harry has never had the chance to love someone and be loved back. That is why you stepped into his life Millie. Because of you, you have changed Harry's perspective in life, you have shown and taught him things that he never experienced towards a person. That is why he tries so hard to protect you, not to even touch you because he doesn't want to lose you, like he lost his loved ones. You're a person he loves Millie. He is so protective of you that he can be extremely violent towards anybody that puts harm on you. Remember in your Auror class Harry said he could never hurt you? Well, it is true."  
  
But another question rang in Millie's head.  
  
"Why did Harry's eyes turn yellow?"  
  
Dumbledore quickly lifted his head after the question and shaking it.  
  
"I knew this would happen..." he began. "Volemort is taking over Harry's mind. The yellow eyes were coming from a Basilisk snake, they represent powerful evil and overwhelming anger. This is not a good sign and means immediate danger for Harry."  
  
"But that happened before, didn't he get over it?" Millie asked impatiently.  
  
"He did, but since his eyes turned yellow, that means that Voldemort is even more stronger and closer to Harry. He knows where he is."  
  
Millie possibly couldn't speak out an agreement but walked out of Dumbledore's office and down the steps. She did not like where this was taking her.  
  
  
  
"It's me, it's all me. I must be cursed or something, I can't believe this!" she started talking to herself. She then saw Professor McGongal and ran towards her.  
  
"Professor, where is Harry...and how is Malfoy?" she asked. Professor McGongal turned around to answer sadly when a treacherous yelling came across the hall.  
  
"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SON POTTER?" echoed Mr. Malfoy's voice. "YOU ARE IN TROUBLE BOY, I HOPE YOU LIKE WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" he boomed. Millie covered her mouth from her shrieking. She then thought fast and followed the loud voice, with McGongal behind her.   
  
"YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER, A COMPLETE TROUBLE-MAKER, JUST TRYING TO SAVE HIS GIRL!"  
  
But then Harry's hard rocking voice rang in, even louder than Mr. Malfoys.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT! AND YOU BETTER NOT START ANYTHING WITH MILLIE!"  
  
Millie was rounding the corner and spot a door that labeled "Abusive Wizards Room-For Highly Violent Beings."  
  
"OH MILLIE, YOUR GIRL WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN POTTER, OR WANT TO BE WITH YOU AGAIN!"  
  
Millie opened the door and saw Mr. Malfoy with his wand touching Harry's forehead in a threatning guesture, shaking in fury. Harry was strapped onto a wooden chair, chained in deep leather bands. He was sweating and trying to kick Mr. Malfoy's feet in such anger the whole chair would turn.  
  
"STOP IT!" cried Millie.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" yelled Professor McGonagal, looking miserable. "How dare you attack Harry? And put that wand away!"  
  
Draco's father looked mad to be caught and walked out of the door with the Professor following him. Millie heard her say something about meeting with Dumbledore.  
  
Harry panted loudly and looked at his feet. His shoulders drooped down and his hair fell slightly by his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to Azkaban," he said, his throat sounding hoarse. Millie didn't want to gasp or cry and tried to hold it in but let it lose and dropped to the floor, crying again.  
  
"Don't...cry..." quietly said Harry.  
  
Millie slowly stopped crying and got up. She quickly walked towards Harry and jumped on his lap. She lifted his face and powerfully kissed him, holding his head from falling. Harry's chained hands and arms startled rattling, trying to break free, but Millie kept on deeply kissing him-trying to forget about his going to Azkaban and not seeing him anymore. Millie felt sad, happy, excited, depressed, or almost about every emotion and their opposite as she kissed him. She pulled away and looked at Harry, who was looking at her helpless, shaking in fear.  
  
"I don't want to go Millie...not to Azkaban. You know the dementors... and they'll take away my wand...oh my wand... I didn't mean to hurt Malfoy like that, I just-"  
  
But Cornelius Fudge and three other men walked into the door at that time. Fudge looked very overwhelmed when he saw Millie on Harry's lap and ordered his men to take her away from him.  
  
Millie knew this was her last chance and started kissing Harry, holding onto him very tightly, trying not to let go. The men broke her apart and carried her away from Harry, screaming at the top of her lungs as they headed outside.  
  
"DON'T MAKE HARRY GO TO AZKABAN! HARRY!"  
  
"MILLIE! MILLIE! I...!" Harry screamed, but then stopped as though someone put a charm on him to lose his voice.  
  
Millie couldn't help screaming in anger and was thrown into a brown horse carriage and had her bags thrown at her. She tried to get out but the men pushed her inside and swiftly closed the door.  
  
"NO!" she screamed, remembering she didn't say goodbye. She again started screaming, being terrified of what they were doing to Harry now. Looking out the window and seeing Hogwarts leaving her window, she stopped the loud racket and softly cried, crying the last tears in her.  
  
Millie slumped into her seat and stared at the wall the entire ride, folding her arms with her wand in her hand in a stubborn-sort of way. She knew she barely visited Hogwarts for one day. 


	7. Three Days

Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
The horse landed at Millie's house at seven in the morning as she wondered if her parents were asleep, or worse, found out the news about her and Harry. Avery, although, was found planted on the house's driveway, hooting at the sight of her.  
  
Millie got out snarling, grabbing Avery's cage and walking into her house. Surprisingly her father was peacefully reading the newspaper as her mom was making biscotti cookies. Both parents turned at Millie and shrieked.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked her mother Yvonne. Her mom gave a disgusting look and ordered her to wash up. Millie didn't know what she meant until she looked in the mirror and saw mascara smudged all over her eyes. She washed up and walked to her bedroom, noticing she had her hands in fists the whole time.  
  
Millie let Avery out of the window for morning exercise as she walked into her bedroom. She laid down on her bed and folded her arms, sleeping that way, not waking at the slightest noise.  
  
It was at past lunch time when Millie slowly woke up, looking around her room forgetting the last twenty four hours. She gave a gasp when she remembered Harry was in Azkaban.  
  
"But it can't be that long!" she whispered to herself. She found Avery coming back with a three letters attached to her leg.  
  
Jumping towards the window she snatched the letter and found out it was the Daily Prophet magazine with a depressing picture of Harry sitting on the chair she kissed him on.  
  
Harry Potter Being Sent To Azkaban  
  
The boy who lived, also known as Harry Potter, was sent to Azkaban prison of charges of the Malfoy family for beating thier famous son, Draco. Draco, who has done exceedingly well in his school, passing top marks in all classes, was beat to serious unconsciousness by Harry Potter for eligibly talking with his friend and former student at Saint Mumbus of Witchcraft, Millie Rose.  
  
"Malfoy kissed me!" Millie screamed at Avery, hoping her owl would understand. She hissed as she read on.  
  
Harry has fought Draco to an almost possible death for jealousy and loneliness. He will remain in Azkaban whenever charges will be paid. The cost is fifteen thousand Galleons.  
  
Millie read more about the article, cursing to herself and squealing when the price for unleashing Harry out of the prison was shown.  
  
"I only have twelve thousand! I can't afford it!" she cried. She looked helplessly at the picture, Harry was growling as angry sweat dipped off his forehead and his eyes turned a menacing cold blue. Millie cried as she looked at her future husband's eyes and shook her head believing it was her that got him into this mess.  
  
Remembering the other two letters, she snatched both of them and read quickly. They were both from Ron and Hermione.  
  
Millie, I can't believe this, I really can't. Everybody is ordered to stay at Hogwarts with their families this vacation, which means I must stay back with my Muggle parents. If only we had enough money to free him Millie, but I'll start saving up. Please write back.  
  
*Hermione  
  
There were tear stains across Hermione's letter and Millie didn't feel any better. She read the letter from Ron.  
  
Millie. Whatever you do, please stay at home and don't try and get Harry. I told my parents about this and they will try and figure out how to bail him out of Azkaban. Please be alright, I'm really nervous of what they will be doing to him, he hates those dementers you know.  
  
-Ron  
  
  
  
Millie felt instant dread when she remembered the dementors. She knew he fainted one time when he first saw one, but because of Azkaban and no wand he could possibly go mad. Millie gasped at the thought and was about to write to Hermione when another owl swooped in, this time, unidentified and bright orange. Picking up the letter from her desk, Millie saw it was from the Weasly twins, who was now famous bussiness men who opened up their successful joke shop.   
  
  
  
Mille Rose,  
  
Please note that we are Fred and George Weasly, head of Weasley's Joke Shop in downtown London, England. We found out about Harry, whom we love like a close brother, and will have the duty to give you the three thousand Galleons you need in order to free him. We will meet at your house at precisly eight o'clock in three days in front of your house to pick you up and head over to Azkaban Island, deep in the Carribean. Please be ready Millie, we are going to get Harry!  
  
Fred and George  
  
Millie's depressing frown rose at least five inches off her mouth and she cheered. She stopped patiently to realize three days would be a lot to wait for, especially for Harry. Thinking about him being locked in a small dirty cell with dementors passing by every now and then, gave a cold shiver up and down Millie's spine. She took out three pieces of parchement and wrote back to everybody, noticing she was shaking the whole time.   
  
Millie spent the rest of the day crying and petting Avery, feeling so sick and scared she wasn't eating, hoping she could rescue Harry as soon as possible.  
  
Days seemed to go by so slowly, it was as though the sun was pouring down molasses. Millie sat in her bedroom most of the time, trying to go to sleep and forget about Azkaban and Harry but it couldn't leave her mind. She looked at her hand and saw the engagement ring he gave her, as it shimmered a gold highlight. Harry showed her his ring when she returned at Hogwarts, shortly after she arrived, and remembered his smile being so warm as she promtly examined it.  
  
Day two arrived and her mother knocked on her door, delivering her fresh clothes. Her mother noticed her attitude and looked at her curiously, asking if there was anything interesting going on in that 'magic' world. Millie only looked up to her mother which showed a disgusted look, and shook her head plainly, hoping her mum would go away. After that, Millie started writing in her diary, imagining Harry writing something romantic back, something that could lift her heart up. Even after no reply, she curiously sent Avery a letter to Azkaban, which shortly later, the owl returned with a letter stating No Owl Mail is To Be Delivered ON Azkaban Island. Millie listened to the Muggle radio until she fell asleep no later than three in the morning.  
  
The long awaiting day three arrived and Millie actually ate a bit of a scone and a cup of tea with her mother. Trying to act like everything was fine in her life, she daintly showered and ran into her room where she grabbed her sack of Galleons, and read "Bewitch The Beloved" book until Fred and George arrived, ringing the doorbell. The father gave a scowl as he opened the door, knowing the twins were wizards, by their flying car behind him. Millie rushed down and introduced herself to them and they gladly shook hands.  
  
"Right this way Millie, better get a move on eh?" George asked, opening the door for her. "Bit chilly tonight by Azzy, glad your wearing a jacket."  
  
The car took off from a soft murmer and it galloped away into the sky. Millie, for entertainment use, was asking questions at the twins.  
  
"So how did you start off?"  
  
Fred smiled from the rear front window.   
  
"It was your bloke Harry, he won the Triwizard Tornament and was loyal enough to give us the winning savings."  
  
"Oh yes!" Millie quickly remembered. Then a frown appeared on her face and changed the subject. "How long does it take to get to Azkaban?"  
  
"Just another twenty five minutes I might add," quirked George. "Surprisingly, we are almost there!"  
  
It was not long until Millie looked out her window and noticed water was surrounding every view she could see. It was starting to scare her until she saw a silhouette of a large pointed tower. George announced it was Azkaban when the car radio bleeped on. A young woman's voice rang through the car.  
  
"Name."  
  
"Fred and George Weasly with Millie Rose," blurted out Fred's voice, who was carefully landing the car unto the dark covered forest of Azkaban. "We are here to free Harry Potter."  
  
"Thank you Fred Weasly." A click shut off the car and they toppled onto the ground. The doors opened up and the three adults were thrown out, along with the sacks of money. Some, unfortunally, fell onto the ground.  
  
"Oh no!" screamed Millie, trying to pick up the Galleons.  
  
"It's okay Mill, we have at least ten thousand Galleons in here," pointed out George as he showed her his pocket. "Not to worry."  
  
Millie smiled in relief and followed the two through a thickening forest of the most unpleasant trees and noises she has ever heard. A cold sensation trickled by and she knew they were coming close to the prison. Two minutes later, they found themselves shivering outside of the prisoning door which was guarded by two dementors. Fred and George stood around Millie, all three who were cuddling from the sickening chills. The three stood at least five feet away from the statue-looking dementors when the door opened and a woman came out.  
  
From the tone of her voice, she would seem like a young beautiful lady. It was just the opposite when the scraggly, dirty looking old woman appeared and motioned them inside. Millie and the boys found themselves hallucinating slightly about dead rabbits.  
  
The room was quite small, fit for two closets combined, as the woman sat down at her desk.   
  
"I need the fifteen thousand," she said, her pleasent voice fading. Millie and the boys took out their money and counted it up, placing the Galleons on the womans desk. When the right amount was placed the woman groaned.  
  
"Follow me," she orderd, sounding dissapointed. The woman opened the door and in they walked in thousands upon thousands of cell rooms, all in one gigantic long hall. Millie heard imediate screaming from the cells as she walked past them, trying not to glance at the men and woman who were cussing at her. She also had a hard trouble trying to not breathe in the terrible smell.  
  
The Weasly brothers, however, were looking down as they walked along, and George was holding his ears, covering up the horrid noises of madness. Millie, unfortunally got too close to a man in the fiftieth cell room, when he grabbed her jacket and tugged on it. Millie shrieked as Fred tried to fight the jacket over the man, trying to free her when the man's eyeballs gave away and they rolled back to his head. Millie was so frightened she took off her jacket and ran to the woman, who seemed to not notice or care. Fred gave a soft whimper as he spotted a woman throwing up and kicking her own vomit.  
  
"This place is mad!" he cried.  
  
"Harry Potter, cell number two forty three," the lady growled. Millie who stayed behind, ran up first to see her love.  
  
Millie's piercing scream rang through the hall as she covered her mouth. She nearly fainted when George caught her and picked her up. Looking down, she noticed there was a trail of blood towards Harry.  
  
Harry was huddled up by a corner in his cell, right next to the toilet. His head was touching his knees and his hand grasps his legs as he was rocking back and forth. He seemed to be singing but had a unusual color of white on his skin. There was blood on his wrists as if he was cutting himself but the woman seemed to read Millie's mind and said he nearly got away with the leather bands tied around them. The woman took out a shiny black key and opened the door. Harry slowly looked up and squinted, he was not wearing his glasses.  
  
"Dumbledore...?" Harry asked. His voice was hoarse and his lip was bleeding.   
  
"Harry, it's me," said Millie. She pushed her way into the room while the Weasly twins stayed back, afraid Harry was going to attack.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he held out his arms, moving them about, not knowing where she was. His hand hit the toilet and he cursed loudly.  
  
"Millie?" he kept asking, now crawling on the floor. Millie was afraid to touch him, but still went up to him idmediatly. She put a hand on Harry's back and he stopped. He closed his eyes and whispered "Millie....oh...Millie."  
  
Millie's tears swelled up into her eyes as some silently fell onto his back. He was wearing torn up coat and pants which smelled of a dead person. Harry stood on his knees and held out his arms in Millie's direction and came forward. Crying histarically, Millie hugged him.  
  
"I got you Harry, you're here with me now, we're leaving Azkaban," she whispered as Harry sunk into her arms. He started to softly cry in happiness.  
  
"Where are his wand and glasses?" snapped George at the lady, finally taking his hands off his ears.  
  
A dementor glided by and everybody froze. It dropped Harry's wand and broken glasses and glided away.  
  
Millie wanted to leave as soon as possible and picked Harry up to his feet, feeling he was extremly light. Harry clung onto Millie's neck and started panting his warm breath on her skin. Fred and George carried Harry up to the car, with Millie closly behind. Harry was still breating rather harshly until the car lifted up into the sky.  
  
Holding Harry's glasses and wand, she also held onto Harry, covering him with her body, hoping he was warm enough. Harry didn't say anything when the car pulled onto dry land, but couldn't stop crying.  
  
"We are going to drop him off at your house quickly, then we will report this to dad in England. We will give you an owl to tell you when we are coming," Fred whispered, afraid to scare Harry. "Should we drop you two at your window?"  
  
"Yes please," said Millie urgently. "My parents don't know about him yet." She held onto Harry the short ride to her house and carressed his hair. Harry started breathing regulary and fell asleep.  
  
The car appeard in front of Millie's back window and she let go of Harry. Harry rose up and started vomiting over himself. Millie cried in disgust but helped herself into her small bedroom. She saw Fred and George wince while looking at the vomit.  
  
"I suggest you let him rest, give him some toast and water to start off, he's dreadfully sick. Hopefully he won't vomit again," recommended George, who was holding his nose. "Take this purple pill, it'll make him recover fast...drink this with water."   
  
Fred got out of his seat and carried the poor Harry into Millie's room and onto her bed. He said a short goodbye and took out his wand, making the vomit and it's smell vanish soon after.   
  
Millie looked at her clock. It was one in the morning. She glanced at Harry who was helplessly sprawled onto the bed, fast asleep with a flesh color coming back to his cheeks. His breathing was back to normal and seemed comfortable. Millie layed the bed covers on him and gently moved his head onto the pillow. She pulled out his broken glasses and instantly fixed them with her wand. She layed both the glasses and Harry's wand on her night table and climbed into bed with him. She did not cringe at the smell, or make a face, but smiled and touched his cheek, knowing he was going to be alright. That night she slept pleasently, but woke up just in time to sneak in some food before Harry woke up.  
  
She piled water bottles and toast in a container and sat in her chair, waiting for Harry to wake up. Millie glanced at his wand and picked it up. It was a fairly normal wand, but she felt a rush of great energy when she held it. Then suddenly, Harry began to move. Millie put down the wand and watched him. Harry's eyes opened slightly and blinked in surprise. He then squinted at the ceiling.  
  
"Am I dead?" he said to himself in a shocked tone. Millie smiled and picked up his glasses and put them on Harry. Harry jumped to see clear view of the ceiling top. He turned to Millie and froze. Millie looked up at his expression and smiled. Harry lied in bed motionless until he slowly sat up, not blinking once at Millie. He then held out his hand.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" he asked Millie, still not believing the reality.  
  
Millie laughed and touched his hand which made Harry jump. Harry started crying and hugged Millie so hard she couldn't breathe.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Harry screamed, clutching her. "Millie! Millie! Millie!" But Millie laughed again in happiness and let go of him.  
  
"Shh! Be quiet!" she whispered. Harry slammed hard into Millie and kissed her, not hearing a word she said. She pried her hands off of his face and Harry looked thrilled.  
  
"Harry, are you alright? Can you walk?" she asked, holding his hand. Harry only frowned.  
  
"I'm weak, I haven't eaten..."  
  
But Millie pulled out water and some toast for him and slowly gave it to him. It took Harry a while to eat his toast, but he managed to consume it. Millie watched him in peace, almost overwhelming for her.  
  
Harry began telling her very slowly that he was beat up by Mr. Malfoy after he was taken to the prison. They simply stunned him and dragged him into the cell which he didn't eat, drink, or sleep for four days. Dementors would entertain him by standing by his cell room for hours, devouring his happiness. He started going remembering horrid things and sang songs to drive away evil memories, even to ignore the screams of other prisoners. When he saw Millie, he thought it was a hallucination but when he got into the car, he simply thought it was a dream. And he didn't remember vomiting in the Weasly's car.  
  
Millie stroked his hair as he talked every now and then until she heard her mother talking on the telephone downstairs. She forgot about her parents and started panicking. She went downstairs to see what was going on but both her parents were leaving for their work, totally preoccupied to know a boy was in Millie's bed upstairs.  
  
An hour later of talking and hugging, Harry announced he needed to wash up. Millie agreed on behalf of the smell and carried him (with her arm around his neck) to the bathroom. Harry had to stop every now and then from his lack of energy and still toddled along the hall. They came into the bathroom when Harry was laid into the bathtub. He was breathing loudly but then smiled at Millie.  
  
"I need help bathing," he smirked. Millie made a don't-you-think-about-it face.   
  
"Er-okay...," she said as she unexpectedly left the room. She ran to her parents bedroom and curiously went through her fathers drawers and found some good clothes and undies for Harry to use.   
  
"Here, here's the soap, shampoo, and when your done changing I'll come and get you and help you back to my room," said Millie, walking into the bathroom shortly after. "My parents will be home in about five hours."  
  
"Sounds good," smirked Harry. "But can't you take my shirt off?"  
  
Millie laughed heartily and winked as she closed the door.  
  
"Will that boy ever calm down?" Millie asked herself, walking into her bedroom. She soon startled herself by noticing Hermione, Ron, Mr. Weasly and the twins crawling into her room. Ron waved and headed for the toast, and sat next to Hermione, who saw close to him.  
  
"Ah! Millie, where's Harry?" asked Mr. Weasly, who was holding her award she won for "Best White Tiger Patronous."  
  
"He's ah...in the shower," said Millie, who was eyeing the twins playing with her makeup. "And how old are you?" she laughed later.  
  
"We're about nineteen going on twenty!" chuckled Fred, rubbing eyeliner on his hand. "Say George, mind if you put some on me?"  
  
After Mr. Weasly yelled at the boys behavior, he asked to go to the bathroom. Millie pointed downstairs at the other bathroom, and the twins followed, knowing they were going to be up to something.  
  
"Now did you say your parents are Muggles?" Fred asked smiling. Millie was afraid to answer, and didn't since the twins left the room quickly. She rather pay her attention to Ron and Hermione.  
  
  
  
"I must say, it's good seeing you two again," Millie planted her hands on her hips. Ron smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm just...fine here...since Hermione likes me...I mean I told her I kind of liked her before."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Oh stop this nonsense, you just want me to kiss you!"   
  
Ron blushed. "No I don't..." but he didn't sound confirmed. Hermione turned her attention back to Millie.  
  
"Well, we're thinking after Hogwarts, maybe us four can get an apartment together? Maybe around Paris, the history and arts are just so fascinating!"  
  
Millie felt taken aback by the idea but immediately shouted "that's a really good idea!"  
  
Harry rolled in about twenty minutes later, laughing at himself. "These clothes are pretty good Millie, your father has good taste." He kissed her on the cheek and stopped to see Ron and Hermione sitting together. Hermione jumped up and hugged him in surprise.  
  
"I'm just glad your alright! Millie has told us everything!"  
  
Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and Mr. Weasly and the twins appeared, soon hugging Harry as well. Fred remarked it felt good to smell clean.  
  
Later on, Millie made delicious Italian sandwiches which everybody loved. They all plopped onto the couch, watching tv, and drank mineral water as Mr. Weasly sent Owl Mail to his wife indicating they will arrive at their house in two hours.  
  
"I wish you lived closer," commented Harry, stuffing his face into his sandwich. "It'll take me at least three hours back to my house."  
  
Millie grabbed a can of soda as Harry complained about the two different countries, but Hermione remarked she wanted to see the leaning tower of Pisa next time she visits. Millie smiled, knowing someone actually wanted to visit her over the vacation.   
  
Snow poured down lightly as everybody started to leave. The twins were heaving numerous amounts of Italian cold cuts into the back seat which Ron would pick at, eating most of the salami. Millie, although, was deep in conversation with Hermione, explaining the Black Plague which happened in the late 1300's and how it almost wiped out three fourths of Italy. Millie saw Hermione's wide eyes, absorbing the much-needed information of Italy and smiling in wonder.  
  
"How amazing," she would began, and end with an occasional "Wow!"  
  
Just as Millie was getting to the solution of fighting the Black Plague, Harry tip toed behind her and poked her hips. She squealed in shock and turned around to see a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"How did you get these?" asked Millie, reaching her hand, afraid to touch the daisies.  
  
Harry looked embarrassed to answer but whispered "Your neighbors garden."  
  
Millie laughed and light punched him on the shoulder. Hermione looked disrupted.   
  
"Harry, tell her goodbye now, I just want to hear the rest of Millie's saying on the Black Plague," said Hermione, folding her arms. Harry gave her a demeaning look and ordered to be alone when he said goodbye to her. Millie couldn't help but to feel loved, but finished her report to Hermione and gave her a warm hug. Hermione smiled in joy when Millie gave her her phone number and smiled, knowing she has to come visit in the summer. Harry pulled Millie aside and looked tired.  
  
"Here we go again," quirked Harry, biting his fingernails. Millie tipped her head to the side and studied him.  
  
"You know, Ron wants us to move in with him and Hermione after we graduate," she said, feeling smart about herself. "What do you think?"  
  
Harry put his hand down and raised his eyebrows. "Sounds pretty good," he only said, looking rather disappointed. Harry then turned his back at Millie.  
  
"Why do we keep doing this?" he yelled what seemed like the door. Millie turned him around.   
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Saying goodbye," he growled, looking in her eyes. "Every time, knowing I have to let you go, and WAIT when vacation arrives so we can see each other again. It's not fair, I think life is just playing with us."  
  
"Don't think that, please don't," began Millie, touching his arms. "It's not like I threw this away you know..." as she held up her hand, showing the gleaming red jeweled ring. "Whenever I look at this, it makes me feel ten times better, knowing someone actually loves me."  
  
Harry looked at Millie's blue oversized sweatshirt and after peered out the sky, watching the snow carefully fall onto the flying car, which was waiting for him. He looked down at the floor, debating what to say.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Millie chuckled and touched his black tousled hair. "Yeah, me too."  
  
Harry gently grabbed her waist and brought her towards him, leaning in for a soft hug and backed away.  
  
"I think it's time to tell the Ron and Hermione about our engagement," Harry said and quickly kissed her on the lips. He didn't say another word but walked to the window and jumped in the car. Everybody shouted a last goodbye and vanished out of sight, hearing the last rumbling from the car's machine.  
  
Sighing, Millie knew Harry had a point with the repeated goodbye-ing.  
  
  
  
But school was quite awkward once Millie came back to Saint Mumbus. Girls started commenting on her clothes and hair and would walk away with almost too-perfect grins. Millie had the weirdest sensation something was up, but remembered that everyone knew about Harry being sent and rescued from Azkaban. Her cousin came around the corner and nearly bumped into her when she was late for Herbology. Fannie had a fake glassy expression to her smile while holding up a tube of purple lipstick.  
  
"How are you Fannie?" asked Millie suspiciously. Fannie dropped her lipstick from the question.   
  
"F-f-fine..." she only said and excused herself. Millie proceeded to her classroom with Professor Dunkery, her Herbology teacher.  
  
Dinner rolled by, and Millie found her usual seat, this time, surprisingly full with girls such as Jaime Parkinson and Elizabeth Adler. Looking disappointed her lonley table was full, Millie turned away and began walking to another table when the girls starting shouting her name.  
  
"No, we want to sit with you Millie!" yelled Elizabeth's voice.  
  
Stunned, Millie walked back to her table and noticed Jaime was patting a seat for her. Millie only looked around her when she sat down, and saw the familiar fake smiles planted on the girls faces.  
  
Millie got out her lunch when she noticed Elizabeth nudged Jaime slightly. Jaime cleared her throat and smiled. The girls stopped eating and stared at Jaime.  
  
"So...how did Harry propose to you?"  
  
Millie stopped and looked inside her backpack, knowing the whole table was staring at her with an answer. She could only think about one solution is to how they could have known, her diary. Putting on a fake laugh, Millie looked up to Jaime's impatient face.  
  
"What are you talking about? Where did you hear THAT from?"  
  
Jaime slightly frowned from her answer and the girls angrily narrowed their eyes at her, almost believing Millie. But Jaime had her evidence.  
  
"It was in the Daily Prophet! I read it this morning!" cried Jaime, throwing the newspaper at her. Millie caught it with one hand and tried not to look surprised when she saw a picture of her and Harry walking together. It looked very familiar, but then she realized it was a picture of them walking the day of the Draco-Harry incident. Millie stared at it, trying to ask how they would come to that conclusion, when the picture moved down to her hand and Harry's hands and pointed out the rings. An instant flashing appeared on the paper and read "Harry Proposed to Girlfriend of Eight Months!"  
  
Millie's stomach dropped like a sudden rollercoaster and decided to hold the newspaper high enough to block the waiting faces. She then came down with a plan.  
  
Slowly dropping the newspaper, she looked around the girls, who were now trying not to look at Millie's engagement ring on her left hand.  
  
"So you want to know where he proposed?" asked Millie, smiling at Elizabeth, whose mouth was open. "Well then, it's none of your business. That was history, this was now..."  
  
Millie noticed the cool tone in her voice and couldn't help to feel proud. She excused herself when Jaime walked in front of her.  
  
Jaime had the most disgusted look on her face as she looked at Millie. Her eyes were going up and down as she took in every appearance of Millie as possible.  
  
"So it IS true?" she barked, looking shocked.  
  
Millie couldn't come up with an answer but smirked a "Sure."  
  
Just then Jaime whipped out her hand and smacked her, hard on the face. It was instant burning and stinging. It was pure hatred where that slap came from. Millie looked at Jaime and noticed she was gritting her teeth. Millie wanted to cry but knew she didn't have to, a slap wasn't worth the pain she lived through her seven years at Mumbus.   
  
SLAP.  
  
Jaime hit her again, this time a lot harder. Millie fell to the ground quickly, but boldly got up. When she opened her eyes from the searing pain she saw the whole table of girls corner her in. Jaime came in view and walked so close to Millie she could see the cakey powder she had on.  
  
"Why is it always you?" she began. "The one who gets all the best grades, all the awards, and now THIS?" she snarled, grabbing her hair. She gave it a hard tug and Millie started feeling hot with anger. Nobody was to touch her hair but Harry. "You have Harry Potter, EVERY girl's fantasy...and you took it away from us!" she screamed and just then Millie blacked out from the punching and beating the girls were doing to her. When she awoke, the girls were still in a circle with their wands pointed at her. Millie couldn't move and her rib felt broken. She tried to touch it but noticed her hand was bloody from her nose. Her bottom lip was split open, and didn't even want to dare to touch her hair.   
  
There was whispering everywhere and Millie managed to stand up. Some girls backed away but Jaime appeared again, cracking a smile.  
  
"Imperious!" cried Jaime as Millie immediately felt controlled. It was the Imperious curse and only knew that Jaime was going to make her do something terrible.  
  
But I have passed this before, I know how to break it! Said Millie to herself. But let me go along with it for now.   
  
She tried to hide the smile and felt the connection being broken, although, she followed what Jaime was saying.  
  
"Pick up the dung..." yelled Jaime in the background. Millie tried to not laugh but walked over to some goose dung and bent down. She heard girls giggling in the background again, but it was Millie who was even more giggling, knowing she was playing a pretty good role of a Imperious curse victim.  
  
Millie winced as she picked up the warm, squishy dung and turned around to walk to Jaime.  
  
"Eat the dung..." came in Elizabeth's voice. The giggles turned into evil laughs.  
  
Millie walked as close as she could be at the girls and opened her mouth. The dung felt uncomfortable in her hand, remembering washing her hands was a must before she went to the hospital wing. Opening her mouth slightly, her hand moved upwards to it and hesitated. Jaime's mouth dropped a notch and stared at Millie. Millie blinked and focused her attention on Jaime.  
  
"Eat dung," Millie said and smashed the poop into Jaime's face, rubbing it in her mouth and hair also.   
  
The piercing cry of Jaime rang outside at the snowy courtyard as the girls started running away. Millie took out her wand and yelled "Imperious!"  
  
"Walk to me," said Millie, enjoying herself. The whole group of girls that were sitting at her table started walking towards her. Laughing, Millie knew these girls weren't smart enough to break the charm, so she devoured every minute of it.  
  
"Now, you eat dung!" shouted Millie. She had a splendid lunch that day, watching herself to not be caught. When her ribs started aching in pain, she hypnotized the girls to sleep in the snow until they hear the bell ring, and when they do, they will lose all memory of what happened the last hour.  
  
Millie carried herself and her bags to the hospital room and had to spend the night, wrapped up in bandages, reading the Daily Prophet article.  
  
Harry Potter, age 17, proposed to his short-term girlfriend Millie Rose, of eight months. Why did this couple hook up so quickly? "Harry was desperate, and Millie was supposedly under the Imperious charm when they were going out," said Draco Malfoy, age 16, a sixth year student at Hogwarts who was reported by being abused by Harry himself. Charges have been sent to Azkaban but Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, cleared them.  
  
Millie held her breath as she read the article, having the school nurse Ms. Pumpkin make her swallow disgusting Skele-grow juice. The orange substance was dripping so much off her mouth, the Prophet was soaked. But Millie could not think why Draco was involved in this, and how he surprisingly found out...he couldn't have been in the common room, so how could he announce it?  
  
Throwing the paper by her bedside, Millie looked out the window in front of her. Sunset was appearing as the room reflected a light glow, similar to the torches at Hogwarts. She noticed a slight flutter by the window sill, and Millie curiously watched it. Just then, flew in a black bat and perched itself onto the window sill. Millie stared at it, looking quite familiar when she pointed out the top of the bats head was bleached in a white, almost platinum color. Terrified, the bat swooped down on her, but she didn't miffle a scream, instead, she covered herself from the blanket and hoped it was gone.  
  
Why does the bat look so familiar? Millie said to herself. But then, everything clicked. Malfoy was the bat. His pointed fangs, the command of running an empire with him, Dumbledore's confirmation of his vampire blood. He must be an Animagus!  
  
She threw her blanket off her and screamed in horror to see Draco Malfoy crouching naked by her bedside. His face was beaming in over enthusiasm and his hair sparkled more than ever. He started snarling.  
  
"Why did you rescue Potter?" he was now covering himself with Millie's blanket. Millie, thankfully, didn't look down. "Why won't you be with me?"  
  
"It was YOU that's be spying us!" Millie shrieked. The volume of her voice hurt her ribs. "You know I love Harry!"  
  
Malfoy's smile immediately dropped and his eyes scrunched up in hatred. He sniffed loudly and turned around, Ms. Pumpkin was walking into the hospital wing's entrance, looking entranced by a piece of parchment.  
  
"We will see each other again," he growled quickly, and turned into a bat, which nearly missed Ms. Pumpkin's head and flew away.  
  
"Are you okay Millie?" asked Madame Pumpkin, touching her forehead. "You look awfully pale."  
  
But Millie wasn't paying attention. Why did Malfoy come all this way to talk to her? And why does he want her to be a vampire? This was not making any sense, but she was mostly afraid to tell Harry, for she knew him too well. Harry would automatically cause more trouble for Malfoy, so she decided to keep that experience secretly.  
  
Her ribs and other body fragments were specially healed the next day, but Millie didn't sleep a wink last night, trying to forget the frightening images of Draco crouching by her bed, with that sick and twisted grin on his face. What made it worse was that she couldn't tell anybody, for Harry would get into trouble, and who knows what Malfoy could do in revenge. Shifting uncomfortably in her bed last night gave her a terrible back ache the next day.  
  
Auror classes were already held two months ago, and Millie finally had the permission to attend them every Friday. Keeping her experience with Draco low, she simply wrote to Harry about her classes and how nobody was abusing her (she again, didn't mention the Jaime and her friends incident).  
  
It was getting hard for Millie not to express her thoughts in her diary for Harry, afriad he would attack Malfoy this very instant. Emotions of pain, humiliation, and paranoia were bottled up in those two weeks, hoping nobody would care.   
  
Friday greatly came, and Millie was excused from her afternoon class with Professor Dunkery. Gladly missing Herbology, she hopped onto the golden horse carriage and waited until she landed at the Ministry. Sneaking into her diary, Harry left an excited note.  
  
I get to see you today! I love you so much!  
  
~Harry  
  
Millie smiled knowing her prince charming was waiting for her at the class, and couldn't help but feel a little happier. Smiling seemed kind of hard for her since she hasn't done it in months.  
  
Suddenly, the horse abruptly stopped, and Millie grabbed her small strap-on bag and walked outside. She zipped up her purple jacket as high to reach her chin and walked to a telephone booth. She got inside and found the directions Dumbledore gave her to enter the Ministry.  
  
"Five two two four," she mumbled, dialing the numbers inside the warm, red British telephone booth. Millie has never been in this type of telephone booth and looked around at it's posture.  
  
A cool woman's voice rang into the receiver. "Please state your name and destination."  
  
Millie cleared her throat, finding it funny this was an entrance to her class. "Millie Rose, I am here to take my Pre-Auror class today."  
  
"Thank you, please pin the badge onto your coat, and welcome to the Ministry of Magic."  
  
A pink badge popped out with Millie's name printed over the word "Student." The ground began to shake, and slowly Millie started descending into the ground.  
  
"This is how Harry came in when he was rescuing Sirius in his 5th year!" she recalled, looking around. "But it was Voldemort who leered him into the Ministry..." She stopped at the entrance, and found herself at the familiar greeting of the building.   
  
Getting her wand checked and going up the barrier was what she initially planned to do, when the woman at the desk told her the Auror class was starting physical tests and will be held in Room 222, a floor below her.  
  
"Erm- thank you Miss," Millie kindly said and took the barrier another level down. An odd sensation of sweet smells closed in the barrier and Millie felt utterly confused. The door opened as Millie popped into the Room 222, and casually but excitedly, looked around for Harry.   
  
People were standing beside tables, five in long straight rows, staring at cauldrons sitting before them. All seemed hypnotized as they stood bowing their heads and not blinking at Millies entrance They seemed to be studying the contents inside the cauldron when Professor Montgomery sprawled in front of Millie. Harry suddenly popped behind her, grinning enthusiastically.  
  
Professor Montgomery rolled her eyes at Harry's intense happiness and shooed him away, but Harry only walked back three feet. Millie quickly smirked at her mate and whipped her attention to the Professor.  
  
"Ms. Rose, we are doing cauldron tests right now, as you and Harry can so kindly take those two seats over there and study your cauldron, you will soon find that they are, or are not poisonous, and to write down your hypothesis. You should have read the book by Artificus Shoemaker on "You're Being Poisoned And Don't Know It."   
  
Millie nodded her head, remembering reading a particular chapter about a green potion that eats your intestines alive. She winced at the thought and noticed Harry was making gagging noises while holding his throat. When the Professor left her view, Millie punched Harry lightly in the arm.  
  
"C'mon, let's get to the test."  
  
Harry quickly hugged her, then pushing her away from him, he took her hand politely and ushered to their test.  
  
"Where's Dumbledore?" Millie whispered, peering into the cauldron. Harry simply stared at her.  
  
"Ah...he's talking to Draco Malfoy about something, people are saying he left school grounds."  
  
Whatever Millie had in her hand, dropped into her cauldron and disintegrated. Gasping, she tried to grab it but felt Harry's hand pull her back quickly, squeezing her arm tightly.  
  
"That's not safe, it's Billwater you were about to touch..."  
  
But Millie didn't exactly hear what else he said, she was just interested to know if Dumbledore found out about Malfoy's unplanned visit at Saint Mumbus, and if she told Harry about her unexpected visit a couple of weeks ago, would he be angry? No way would she explain to Harry what had happen, although, she knew he was the only person she could trust.  
  
"I have to tell you something after this exam..." Millie only said, and waited for him outside the classroom later on. Harry cleaned up his belonging's before, muttered something about "Professor Snape," and hurried out of the classroom before the Professor scooted him away and locked the door.  
  
Millie felt extremely sick thinking about Draco, afraid to see Harry's reaction about her story. But when she saw Harry walk suavely towards her, she couldn't help but melt at his every move. His charming smile spread across his face so delicately, Millie wanted to pet him. He looked like a piece of treasure.  
  
Harry tipped his head to the side in fascination. "What were you planning on telling me?'  
  
Millie bit her lip and decided she couldn't hold it in. She ushered Harry to a far corner away from the classroom where it was too dark to see anybody and ignored his comments ("What are we going to do? This looks fun...") , and held him back against the wall. She could faintly see Harry's glasses shimmer in the almost-completely-dark hall, his glistening emerald green eyes seemed to glow in the dark, staring boldly up at Millie's soft face.  
  
"Harry, before I tell you, you must promise me you will not hurt Draco Malfoy."  
  
Immediately knowing she said something terrible, Millie regretted beginning her conversation with a warning.  
  
Harry's sparkling eyes no more sparkled anymore and turned a rough green. His black eyebrows slowly started moving towards his forehead, almost connecting together, studying Millie closely.  
  
"What...do you mean?" barked Harry, ordering his request. He held onto Millie's forearms.  
  
Millie dropped her head in embarrassment and was afraid this would happen. Harry knew something was going between her and Draco, but she couldn't figure out how to put in words that Malfoy was...threatening her. How could she explain this to him without Harry attacking him?  
  
Millie threw her head up, this time looking serious into his eyes.  
  
"You need to PROMISE not to hurt him!"  
  
Harry hesitated and squinted his eyes. He seemed to nod his head, but it didn't look satisfied. Harry softly asked what happened.  
  
Millie told him everything that went on after she was beaten up by Jaime and her gang. Harry gasped, realizing she was hurt by her fellow peers and held her tightly as she talked. When the time came to announce about Draco appearing in the hospital wing naked, Harry screamed in disgust and let go of Millie. Nearly flung to the ground, Millie balanced herself and noticed Harry was mumbling to himself, but she tried her best to talk over him, more loudly so Harry could understand her more. When she was done, Harry was standing by a window across the hall with his hands clutched behind his back. His fists started tightening. Millie ran over to comfort him.  
  
"Dumbledore probably knows about this Harry, so you don't have to do anything about it. I'm fine now, don't you see? I'm alright!" she laughed, though, it wasn't real. Millie slightly grunted and spun Harry around. His eyes turned blue.  
  
"I'm going to talk to him," said Harry with clenched teeth.  
  
Looking scared, Millie seized his face. "No...don't. Leave him alone..."  
  
"BUT HE DIDN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE!" cried Harry, throwing back her arms and walking fast to the dark corner which they were before. He turned his heel back at Millie. "HE WAS SPYING ON YOU, WHO KNOWS WHAT HE HAS SEEN YOU DO! HE WAS INVADING YOUR PRIVACY!"  
  
Millie stopped in her tracks and never thought about Harry's opinion. He was right, there were windows in the girls bathrooms and dormitories, and who knows what he has seen there. Not knowing what to say in return, Millie nodded her head.  
  
"So...is Draco actually seducing you now? Is he getting you in his tracks? He was naked you know," snarled Harry, and he was starting to walk toward Millie. "I bet you liked that, didn't you."  
  
"No...no!" shouted Millie, wondering why Harry's attitude was resting on top of her. "You know I...I love you!"  
  
But the words didn't seem to help. Harry stopped and glared at Millie.  
  
"I'm afraid, I'll teach him a lesson."  
  
Millie had enough. "NO YOU WON'T! I TOLD YOU HARRY, YOU PROMISED NOT TO HURT HIM, NOT TO CAUSE TROUBLE! I TRUSTED YOU!"  
  
"Yes, but Millie," Harry began, his finger in the air, his eyes turned a fascinating light green. "You can trust me, but when something serious goes on like this, serious actions will be taken."  
  
Frightened, Millie grabbed his arm, her body trembling. "What is with you Harry? Your not acting yourself!" She was near to tears, afraid to splash them on his sleeves.  
  
Harry watched her sulk into his arms and backed away. For a moment his eyes looked hurt and kind, but then turned back to an evil shadow.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Malfoy-"  
  
"You'll hurt him-"  
  
"I'll come up with a clever plan-"  
  
"You'll get in trouble-"  
  
"He'll just learn his lesson that's all-"  
  
"Learn his lesson? It's you who will learn the lesson!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" bellowed Harry so loudly, Millie jumped and started hiccuping.  
  
"I don't want you going to Azkaban again!"  
  
"BUT I WON'T!" Harry screamed, acting like a two year old and pressing his nose against Millie's in rage. "You think I'm going to play tough? Well, I will...I'll think of something, maybe capturing that bat, and slowly torment him!"  
  
Millie couldn't handle Harry's extreme mood change and started buckling her knees to cry. Only the loud sobs from Millie were echoing in the dark hallway. Harry suddenly started breathing harder and bent lower at her. Soon she felt a soothing hand on her shoulder and was pulled to her feet, being held in Harry's arms.  
  
Stuttering, Millie began to speak.  
  
"I... t-trusted you."  
  
"And you still do!" laughed Harry with his open arms. Millie didn't join the request, but simply backed away.  
  
"No...I don't."  
  
Harry dropped his arms. A look of shockness spread across his handsome young face. His adam apple seemed to drop inches from his throat and he looked down. For a couple of moments there was pure silence of the dimly lit hall until Millie softly hiccuped again.  
  
Harry started walking towards Millie and abruptly stopped. A concerned look spread across his face for a split second but it suddenly changed into anger.  
  
"FINE!" he screamed at Millie, which made her ears start ringing. Harry squinted at his mate but walked passed her, almost reaching the end of the hall when he turned his heel. He started snarling.  
  
"Don't bother writing in your diary...I won't read it," and he vanished from the corner of the hall.  
  
Millie silently stood there in pure darkness, alone in such shocking brutality, it was unimaginable. She felt as though she lost her best friend, or worse, a loved family member. No more tears came out of her eyes as she crawled down to the floor, holding herself tightly, trying to absorb the pain she just had minutes ago. But it was soon later when she decided to leave and met up with her horse carriage, trying not to look depressed as she passed the kind old wizards and witches.  
  
I've lost Harry.  
  
Tears started dripping out of her eyes and sun set was approaching on the chilly March sky. She would be back at Saint Mumbus once more, with nobody but girls. Harry wouldn't calm her down in his writings anymore, or send occasional flowers, or have postcards from Ron and Hermione. Millie was afraid Harry would say something mean about her to his friends, so she wasn't going to bother reading her mail anymore. But Harry yelled at her, seeming as though they broke up...that was all over. It was the ultimate lowest point Millie has ever felt. She had no one to care for anymore.  
  
But he didn't take off his engagement ring.  
  
Could there still be a chance between her and Harry?  
  
Of course! It was just a fight! Couples fight all the time!  
  
The little voice in her head surprisingly cheered her up for a bit, but when steered back into reality, she realized her daydreaming was pathetic.  
  
Millie put her face in her hands the whole carriage ride. 


	8. The Spring Fling

Chapter Eight  
  
March and April went by feverishly fast. Harry did not show up at any Auror meetings after his fight with Millie, and school was not the best anymore, since N.E.W.T.s were coming up.  
  
Panicking, Millie finished reading her Auror books she had to complete by next week, and groaned as her stack of homework suddenly came into full view. Besides fifth year as the most toughest grade to take tests for, seventh came in next.  
  
Fortunally for Millie, she didn't have as much time to sulk into her bed and think about Harry, but when there was time, she could only think about what she had said wrong. Every morning she would read the Daily Prophet, praying Harry didn't show up, written about him being sent to Azkaban again because of Malfoy. Luckily, no news about Hogwarts showed up, except the occasional He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named confirmation specialist, Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Jaime and her friends stopped teasing her, probably afraid they would be jinxed again by Millie, for she and never made eye contact with the girls anymore.  
  
But Professor Laundry settled into the girls dormitory one day, where Millie was contemplating how to start her homework ("I can finish my essay on Dragon Blood, or work on my House-Elf Statistic Chart"), sitting at a small table in the small end corner of the large common room.  
  
The Professor cleared her throat and Millie whipped her head to stare at it's direction. For a split second, she thought she saw Harry, with his sparkling shimmering eyes bowing down at her, but clicked back when she noticed that Professor Laundry also had green eyes and glasses. Millie silently made a face to herself.  
  
I need to stop thinking about him.  
  
But exactly as the thought finished, her left hand started to tickle. Yet, it was her left hand's ring finger, which held the ruby encrusted diamond Harry gave her.   
  
The feeling never happened before, the ring finger was growing hotter and hotter and more ticklish into her skin. She started frantically scratching and laughing quietly, hoping not to cause a distraction. Nobody glanced at her funny-feeling hand, but it soon stopped, and Millie grabbed her wrist, hoping her pulse was still working.  
  
There was nothing she could do about the ring. It was permanently sealed onto her finger and will forever be there.  
  
What does this mean? she asked herself, rubbing the ring itself. But no other solution came to mind but to grab the diary. Millie wasn't listening to Professor Laundry but tried to look like she was paying attention, when really searching in her bag for the diary.  
  
Alas, she pulled it out, and flipped to a clean page. Again, no writing was written from Harry, and Millie felt a great disappointment. She was use to seeing blank pages, for Harry was right, he probably wouldn't read what she wrote, but Millie curiously wondered sometimes if he would ever to think to write to her.  
  
Closing her book, another dreadful idea came into her mind.  
  
He might be dating someone else...  
  
A rush of jealousy swept over her, recalling the moment Harry had his first kiss with Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw Quidditch Seeker, and later going on a date with her to Hogsmead. From Harry's point of view, Cho always liked him. Millie thought quickly if they were going out again...  
  
No...he can't...he promised...no!   
  
Tears started welling up in her eyes, knowing to stop thinking about Harry was to listen to Professor Laundry's important talk.  
  
Laundry ended the talk with a date: May 21st.  
  
There was a squeal of excited cheers and cries. Millie watched curiously as girls started hugging each other, crying on each other's shoulders. She spotted Fannie and demanded to know what was up.  
  
Fannie, wiping tears of joy off her cheek, grinned broadly.  
  
"There's going to be a spring fling dance! The boys at Saint Patrick's will be joining us!"  
  
Girls nearby who heard the news from Fannie started screaming loudly and waving their hands in the air of excitement. The whole dormitory went crazy that night, not one girl went to bed , except for poor depressed Millie, who impatiently had to hear the numerous amounts of pathetic conversations of boys.  
  
Thrusting her pillow over her head, wondering why Saint Mumbus was going to have their first boy-girl dance, brought a sudden sadness to Millie's mind.  
  
They're doing this because they know I don't have Harry anymore....  
  
And quietly fell asleep.  
  
If Millie could count the days in which shopping in downtown London was acceptable after school, there would be too many to calculate. Almost every day, the headmistress would allow classes to be cut short in order to go shopping for ball gowns and accessories. Every day, Millie sadly would hear the laughter and feel the excitement from her fellow peers, as the days quickly drew on by and the Spring Fling was in five days.  
  
The first of the news arrived at dinner on Monday evening. There was a humongous crowd of girls by a wall, all who were chatting loudly and snatching what looked like pictures off the wall. Millie squinted her eyes to see what it was they were taking, and eventually found her way through the crowd, into the scene.  
  
There plastered on the Dining Hall's large wall, was about fifty pictures of teenage boys, smiling down at the girls. Each imprinted with a name, the guy in the picture would simply yell "Take me to the dance!" and hands would fly in the air, for one lucky girl would snatch the picture and literally drool over it.  
  
Millie studied each of them closely, trying to see all of them before they got picked off the wall. There was no part of Millie that wanted to take a picture of a boy, for a lonely hole was burning inside her, a hole Harry had created for her.  
  
Feeling completely separated from the world, Millie didn't bother eating dinner, but looked at the ground the whole time as she made way for her bedroom. On the way to her room, a poster was plastered on the door, with big, bolded letters.  
  
All girls are mandatory to be at the dance and must insist on dancing. Saint Patrick's boys will enter the grounds at seven o'clock, accompany by   
  
Headmaster Patrick III.  
  
Millie frowned greatly, knowing she couldn't skip the dance, which rang a bell inside her that she couldn't study her N.E.W.T.s. Now she had to go. Forgetting about the order from her headmistress, she grunted to her bed and plopped onto it, not caring her clothes were still on.  
  
Avery was perched on her windowsill the next morning, softly hooting to herself. Millie realized she had a letter and was surprised to see Lupin's signature on the back of the parchment. Forgetting she had family in the Order, Millie gleefully opened it.  
  
Sudden news Millie. Dumbledore and I will be at Transylvania to discuss matters with Draco Malfoy. Auror classes are cancelled this entire month for you and Harry. Hope all is well, good luck with N.E.W.T.s and write back if you need any help.  
  
-Remus Lupin-  
  
Millie grunted, her last drop of hope has vanished in her own heart. It wasn't an apologetic letter from Harry, or a letter Lupin wrote that said anything concerning Harry- it didn't even seem like Harry cared about her anymore!  
  
Nothing seemed to matter. Millie hasn't heard from Harry in two months and it was driving her insanely crazy. It was almost as though Harry started a new life, and didn't include her. Maybe he was a new man, maybe he had a new love.  
  
He doesn't have a new love.  
  
The small voice in her head was driving her even more mad.   
  
I really miss him.  
  
And her ring tickled again, this time more powerful. Millie's stomach gave a lurch as sudden happiness rang inside her. The tickling sensation was making her giggle, but she couldn't help scratching and trying to claw off the ring. The red ruby was glowing very brightly, and such a question rang through her mind.  
  
Why is this happening?  
  
But suddenly Fannie ran through the room and jumped on her bed. Screaming in shock, Millie asked what's wrong. Fannie simply smiled.  
  
"We're going shopping! My mum is going to take us after fourth block!"  
  
"Okay...fine," growled Millie, throwing her covers at Fannie's face. "But I'm not dancing with anybody."  
  
Fannie's smile widened even more. "You're not going with Harry Potter?"  
  
Millie jumped at his name and tried to look calm, quickly thinking of an answer.  
  
"Er...he's really busy with Quidditch this time of year."  
  
But Fannie didn't look satisfied. "You two mates parted eh?"  
  
"No!" screamed Millie. Fannie winked at her and walked out of the room. Millie could not help but feel extremely interrogated. How did she know?   
  
When fourth block ended, Millie met Fannie and her Aunt Sally at the Dining Hall. Being quite surprised seeing other mothers and parents taking her kids shopping made Millie feel even more depressed.  
  
"Alright Mill?" asked Aunt Sally. Millie couldn't help but put on a fake smirk on her face.  
  
Downtown London was very exciting for both girls, and it certainly took away thinking about Harry for a few minutes. Millie curiously watched Fannie try gowns of gowns, each mix matching skirts and pretty blouses. Twirling around in a silky blue dress, Fannie shrieked that it was the perfect gown for her. It was great news for Millie for she sat pretty much the whole time at stores, trying to look happy watching her selfish cousin model beautiful dresses. Aunt Sally noticed the mood.  
  
"Time to get a dress Millie," she said kindly, grabbing her hand. "How about black?"  
  
Millie shook her head watching Aunt Sally introduce the gowns to her, but none fit her appeal. She needed something colorful, something vibrant for her skin. And just then, her aunt picked out the most beautiful gown she has ever seen.  
  
A long light pink dress was held in Millie's soft hands. The halter top had sparkles around it's edges and down the sides. Giving a soft cry of amazement, Millie picked out matching high-heeled shoes and remembered she hasn't felt so...girly in such a long time. The last time she wore a dress and pretty shoes was at her uncles wedding when she was twelve. Since then, Millie was afraid she could never fall in love with dressing up again.  
  
"I absolutely love it!" cried Millie, putting on the dress and modeling it in front of the Muggle store. "Amazing!"  
  
Aunt Sally applauded, looking happy it fit perfectly well on the petite body while Fannie started snorting in disgust.  
  
"Professor Jacudy will never let you wear that!" she shouted, rising to her feet. "We are not allowed to wear such...revealing dresses!"  
  
Millie stared at her cousin in disbelief, and Aunt Sally gasped.  
  
"Fannie dear, it's just a dress! It's a one-time only ball at Sain Mum-"  
  
"No! Remember mother? Remember what Jacudy told you?"  
  
Aunt Sally frowned and her eyes twitched. "Yes, I do. Millie dear," she said, turning towards her dumbstruck niece. "I'm sorry, but you cannot buy that dress."  
  
Flinging her arms in all directions, Millie started yelling loudly. The whole store turned to her direction to see what the fuss is about.  
  
"FINE! But I'll still buy this, I just won't...wear it!"  
  
"Alright then Millie. You buy that pink dress and I will buy another dress...which is suitable for the headmistress."  
  
Millie grunted that whole day.  
  
The Spring Fling flung so suddenly at Saint Mumbus, Millie had only three hours to get ready for the dance. Her whole dormitory was flying in all directions; girls were passing each other make-up, and were doing hair styles for each other, and with a flick of a wand, hair would twirl itself into one. Millie only got back from her last class that evening to pushing her way into the bathroom. What seemed right was to work on her makeup and hair first, before the dress.  
  
Even the bathroom was extremely crowded, for all mirrors were fogged up from the steams of showers, and blocked by anxious sixth and seven years. Growling to herself, Millie ran over to her bed to make sure nobody vandalized her personal space too. No one did, but some girl was sitting on it, which Millie shouted to move from. Taking in a rude gesture, Millie closed her bed blinds and sat huffing at herself with her arms crossed.  
  
Listening to the agonizing excited crowd for about twenty minutes, Millie decided to give it another go to do her make up in the bathroom. Only one mirror was un occupied, and she rushed at it. Spilling her contents of cosmetics in the sink, Millie set right to work.  
  
It seemed like a sudden thrill to be dressing up and getting ready for a big night, for Millie never experienced something like this before. But what was an ultimate low down was realizing she didn't have a date. The thought interrupted her as she shooed away the naughty fourth years who were showing off their picture's dates (whom they took off the wall before).  
  
Millie got dressed into a plain green gown her aunt picked for her, and tried to fix her bust line, which was too big for the chest. Fannie noticed the new dress and commented that she wasn't sure the headmistress would allow it to be under knee length. Millie snarled behind her cousins back and continued with her hair, flicking her wand so the hair started curling itself. Once it was perfectly smooth with bouncy light curls, Millie added jewelry and finished it off with the brilliant diamond necklace Harry gave her for her seventeenth birthday. It took her a while to debate whether she should wear it, but she didn't have any other necklaces, so it was no choice.  
  
Some girls happily commented on the diamond necklace, and others gawked and wondered if she stole it.  
  
"I'm not a thief," said Millie, walking back to her bed. She waited until everybody wasn't paying attention at her side then bent down and pulled out a long cardboard box, the box that held the pink gown. Smiling, Millie touched it and petted it smoothly, daydreaming wearing the dress and twirling around in her heels with Harry...  
  
Her ring tickled slightly but stopped.  
  
It was a half hour before the ball would start when Professor Jacudy's voice rang through the school's intercom.  
  
"All girls must report to the Dining Hall immediately, to greet our guests."  
  
Millie jerked her head away from the dress and felt a huge stampede run across the room and out the door. All the girls were screaming softly to one another, some grabbing their friends arms and tugging them along. One girl looked so nervous, it was though she was about to puke. Perfume waded through the air, and Millie caught a pretty lilac scent that she was actually wearing herself.  
  
Fannie came into view and grabbed Millie's arm. Standing up from the ground, she followed her cousin downstairs.  
  
Greeted in the Dining Hall was Professor Jacudy and the staff, all who were dressed up greatly. From the headmistress wide frame, she wore a black dress, but still showed the many rolls from her stomach. Professor Laundry also wore a black dress, though it was longer and had a V-shaped top. But her wacky Herbology teacher was wearing a surprising yellow dress with flashed words like "Fancy Me."   
  
The Professor and her staff ran to the girls and ordered them to stand in a long line across the hall, so every boy can see and pick out their mates. Millie was scooted at the far right end of the line, in between no one else but Jaime Parkinson and Elizabeth Adler. Both girls were snickering once Millie pulled into their view and Jaime commented that her dress reminder her of a frog.  
  
"Ribbit ribbit!" cried Elizabeth in laughter.  
  
But everybody hushed down when Professor Jacudy started talking.  
  
"The boys and men will arrive at Saint Mumbus in about five minutes. Girls who have pictures of their dancers must hold them up for the guys can distinguish who you are. I will be walking along, making sure every girl is wearing appropriate clothing."  
  
The Professor stopped in her tracks and looked at a girl in fifth year.  
  
"We need to make that top a bit higher," she growled from her small tight mouth. "It's showing your cleavage. THERE'S NO SEDUCING BOYS!" she bellowed and almost every girl jumped. Millie put her head down, knowing her cousin was right about the pink dress.  
  
Jacudy cleared her throat again and continued.  
  
"I require everyone to dance, if not, then you may leave...but ONLY after one hour of the dance has past."  
  
There was no noise, but Millie made a silent one. She never wanted to go to the dance in the first place.  
  
"Once the gentleman arrive, you must all act calm and act like you've been to many dazzling dances! If not, it will make them nervous and you may not dance with them. So remember, act cool, this is Saint Mumbus first dance. Any questions?"  
  
A hand shot up in the distance.  
  
"Professor, why are we actually having a dance! We never had one!"  
  
Millie recognized her as Holly Trudger, one of Jaime's fellow supporters, wearing a purple fluffy dress.  
  
Jacudy looked down at the small girl and smiled a pitiful smile.  
  
"Because," she began. "The headmaster is my brother. He gets easily bored with his school since it's quite small in Ireland. So he decided to contact me and he asked if his school could maybe set up an activity together. It is also a good way to keep in touch with Professor Laundry, who is engaged to Patrick."  
  
A small mummer rang around the Dining Hall and Millie couldn't feel even more depressed. So now her Defense Against Dark Arts teacher was engaged? She must be happy!  
  
Just then, the doors swung open and in walked (what must have been) a large light bearded Headmaster Patrick III, and his fellow student boys, all who were soaked from head to toe. Boys of all shapes and sizes wearing comfortable fitting suites walked in slowly to the dimly lighted room. The Professor noticed how wet they were when she and the staff put a drying spell on the men. They soon clapped their hands, music played, and colorful lights were dancing around the room.  
  
There was a soft squeal of excitement from the girls, but Millie simply groaned, wanting to be anywhere but here. She was not looking for a new love, and never wanted to. And a dance wasn't the right thing to do to forget about Harry.  
  
Elizabeth surprisingly grabbed hold on Millie's hand and tightened it, her face blushing uncontrollably red. She was repeating "Oh my goodness" over and over as the boys started approaching girls, looking scared but excited also. Just then a handsome sixth year greeted Jaime and asked her to dance. Elizabeth, still grasping onto Millie's numb arm, was screaming in delight for her friend. Millie felt extremely uncomfortable to be screamed in her ear from a girl she dislikes.  
  
Soon, the line of girls started fading away until a plump third year boy asked Elizabeth to dance. Looking slightly disappointed, Elizabeth grabbed the boy's hand and gave a whimper at Millie. Millie looked shocked to actually see a weak side of Elizabeth.  
  
It was about ten minutes later when the music was booming from an invisible DJ, and Millie and five other girls were standing alone. Millie turned her head to listen to Professor Jacudy talking to her brother when the song quieted down.  
  
"The weather is terrible Jacob, I'm so sorry you and the boys got wet."  
  
Patrick III chuckled at his fat sister. "It's alright, it's hard walking up that slippery grass I must say!"  
  
Millie didn't want to hear any rubbish about the weather and left the line. She didn't know if she was allowed to walk past the line, but she decided to walk around and see who's dancing with who.  
  
Her cousin was dancing with a cute fourth year, Jaime was still dancing with the sixth year, who was know nibbling on her ear. Jaime caught Millie watching and gave her a mean wink. Millie didn't care anymore what people did to her.  
  
Forgetting about the dance, she walked over to the gigantic food table, which had to be prepared by the headmistress, for every sweet from Honeydukes, in downtown Hogsmead, was shown; along with tea, butterbear, and cheese.   
  
Grabbing a piece of a chocolate covered cherry, a handsome seventh year boy tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
He had blonde hair which was spiky and his nose was rather large. He did have a fantastic build, as his muscles were clearly showing through the sweaty white shirt.  
  
"Hello, I'm David," he greeted himself to Millie.  
  
Not even shaking his hand, she turned her back to him.  
  
"No I don't want to dance."  
  
The boy put his head in front of hers and she stepped back.  
  
"Please? I really fancy you and that dress. Just one?"  
  
Millie couldn't think of another excuse, and felt sorry she didn't go along with it.  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
Feeling angry she was dancing with a boy she didn't even know or liked, she followed him to the dance floor. David gently held onto her and danced slowly with her.  
  
Not knowing much of dancing, Millie went along with it, and accidently stepped on his foot. She didn't even make eye contact with him the entire dance, and walked away quickly before he could ask for another.  
  
She stood by the food table again, trying to act like she was deciding between a croissant or a muffin when she knew she was playing too long. She turned around and bumped into the headmistress.  
  
"You-are-not-dancing!" she shrieked. Millie could smell the alcohol on her breath.  
  
"I danced once!" said Millie, putting her fist on the table and the other on her hip. She was angry now, angry she even had to go to the dance.  
  
Professor Jacudy rolled her eyes and started talking to herself. But then she ran back to the food table and grabbed a butterbeer. Tapping her drink, Millie realized her headmistress turned the drink into rum.  
  
Slurping loudly and swallowing the whole lot of the jug, Millie watched in disgust with her mouth open. Jacudy wiped the beer off her face and pointed a fat finger at Millie.  
  
"If you're not dancing, you need to LEAVE!" she shouted.   
  
"Sure!" cried Millie, actually feeling a bit relieved. "Goodbye Professor! Don't get too drunk!"  
  
And she ran away, away from the happiness of the Hall, with two different genders who were physically being with each other, maybe emotionally liking each other.  
  
She crossed the tapestries on the walls and entered her dormitory, which was very quiet and quite pleasant for her sake. Make-up was everywhere on the carpet, and wands were lighting themselves up. Millie took a short time cleaning the room when she walked over to her bed.  
  
Remembering the pink dress she bought, Millie opened up the box under her bed and held the dress up in front of her face. The music was clearly heard, as though someone turned on a loud radio. Millie softly hummed to it.  
  
But a fantastic idea greeted her mind. Millie grabbed her dress and shoes and ran into the bathroom where she got dressed. She later came out and walked to her bed elegantly, as though she was a princess arriving at the ball. She closed her eyes and started to softly hum to the music greatly heard in the room. Millie glided in room, swinging her arms like a delicate ballerina. She opened her eyes and laughed as Avery and some of the girl's owls were hooting at her in cheers. But again she lightly closed her eyes and swung back and forth, not caring if her hair was covering her face as she swayed it. The music quickly turned into a slow, romantic ballad. Holding out her arms in dancing position, she again slowly swayed back and forth in a rhythmic motion, then flying her arms in the air and twirling in circles.  
  
"You look so beautiful," said a deep male voice.   
  
Millie opened her eyes and slowly turned around, afraid one of Saint Patrick's boys has been spying on her, trying to get a good look.  
  
But she instead gasped and held her hand onto her chest.  
  
Harry Potter was leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a handsome black dress robe which imprinted his initials HJP on the upper left corner of the shirt. His hair was still messy, but it was shiny as though he tried slick it back.  
  
Millie didn't know what to think. Either Harry was extremely good looking, or she just couldn't move.  
  
But then a terrible anger rose inside her.   
  
He broke up with me. He was the one who yelled at me and told me he wasn't going to read the diary anymore. It was his fault he is making me depressed, all his fault!  
  
Harry looked at Millie's wide hurtful eyes and frowned. He slowly walked towards her, looking cautiously for any bad signs and stopped once he was a foot away from her. Millie still had her hand on her chest and put it down slowly, not taking in any hard breaths. She then snapped at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Harry seemed to know what was coming and held out his hands in an apology.  
  
"There's a lot of explaining to do Millie."  
  
Millie looked at Harry's green eyes. They were sparkling with pure passion. Quickly, he put his hands in his pocket and looked at Avery, but then turned his attention back to Millie.  
  
"I just want to have one dance with you. One dance with you Millie, that's all I want..."  
  
He held out his hand, looking very serious. His eyes pleaded with his request and didn't blink once at his gaze. Millie thought Harry reminded her of a sad puppy.  
  
Not understanding why he was here, Millie took his hand selfishly, not even caring for him, but regretted once he pulled her tightly at him. She felt instant warmth, a warmth of pure love.   
  
A different feeling swept inside her, this time, a feeling of completeness. The hole that was burned inside her heart before now sealed itself beautifully. Millie felt so happy to be in his arms, she softly cried. It was seconds later when she heard Harry's cries. The music across the hall was loud enough to cover up the sobs as the two teens held each other in their arms.  
  
Harry slowly pulled away from her and looked at the wall, embarrassed to be seen crying. Millie, on the other hand was crying so loudly, she had to bury her face in his shirt to keep making the noise.  
  
"I'm...so...sorry," she heard Harry choke, and tightened his grip around her body. "There's so much...to tell you."  
  
Millie again couldn't have words come out of her mouth and was afraid to say something that could cause another emotional breakdown. She only sobbed harder.  
  
They danced for another song silently, both enjoying the comfort of being with one another.  
  
It was when Millie calmed down that she pulled Harry away from her. She noticed his eyes were bloodshot.  
  
"Listen, you can't be hanging around here...we need to talk, let's walk down the halls."  
  
Harry smiled softy. "Okay."  
  
Holding hands, Millie guided Harry down the steps and through the halls. She let go his hand and touched her necklace.  
  
"Why are you here," she asked, noticing her voice sounded loud and strong. She didn't bother to look at Harry.  
  
It took a while for Harry to say something, when he simply cleared his throat.  
  
"Hermione found out about the dance in the Daily Prophet. And er...she knew I got mad at you, which made her and Ron mad...but erm..." he continued. "So they begged me to go to the dance and apologize and I didn't want to."  
  
"You didn't want to?" repeated Millie harshly. She couldn't look at Harry, a deep burning was swelling up in her stomach again.  
  
"Okay, listen to me," Harry abruptly stopped and turned to Millie. "I was possessed by Voldemort that night. Somehow I got really angry and it was because Voldemort was angry and he must have seen you through me so he got even more angrier and somehow I yelled and hurt you and..."  
  
They turned around to hear footsteps behind him. Jaime Parkinson and the seventh year boy were holding hands and giggling, apparently heading up to the dormitories. Harry gave them a funny look.  
  
"Right, so I find myself in the carriage. And I was asking myself how did I get here when I realized that I yelled at you for something and I remember seeing you cry. But then something told me that I wasn't 'going to bother reading the diary' and I got scared because I didn't know what you were thinking about." He looked horror struck to watch Millie's face get even sadder. "But you see? I haven't done anything because I was too afraid to talk to you. That's why I stopped going to Auror classes, because I hardly remember the bad things I said to you."  
  
Millie stopped. "Have you started taking Occlumency?"  
  
Harry stopped too. "Yes, and I'm glad."  
  
"Okay, let me test you out. Do you remember me saying something about Draco Malfoy?"  
  
A shadow flickered into Harry's eyes, but he blinked and frowned.   
  
"Yes." He didn't sound threatening.  
  
"That was the reason you were mad Harry, because of my experience with Draco."  
  
Harry closed his eyes. "Please don't ever mention that to me again," he said in a disgusted tone. "But anyways, so I told Ron and Hermione, and Hermione didn't talk to me since...who knows how long. Ron simply acted different, and I caught them writing letters to you one day but I ripped them apart. They got mad, and now they are both not talking to me. I mean on top of that, I was getting pressure from homework, and trying not to get to close to Malfoy," he snarled and turned away, closing his eyes. He then turned back his heel and looked at Millie with deepest concern. "But... you will not believe how much I thought about you Millie, how hard I tried to pry you out of my mind...it was crazy."  
  
Something clicked in Millie's head.  
  
"Did you by any chance, get a tickling sensation from the ring?"  
  
Harry opened his eyes, not believing the question.  
  
"Yes! Did you get it too?"  
  
Millie smiled for once, a happy smile.  
  
"Yeah...what does that mean?"  
  
"I dunno, curious huh?"  
  
"Yeah..." smiled Millie again. "It happened last Saturday, I was thinking about you and it tickled."  
  
But Harry whipped his head so fast at Millie that she heard a crick.   
  
"That must mean..." he began. "That whenever we think of each other at the same time...it must show some connection... that's why it tickles!"  
  
Millie started laughing. "You're right! Let's try it!"  
  
Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Millie squinted her eyes in concentration.  
  
I love Harry!  
  
And her ring started tickling her even more violently, and the same with Harry, whom they both found each other laughing hysterically on the ground seconds later.  
  
Harry had the last laugh and looked at Millie. They were both leaning against the wall, with Harry cross legged, and Millie with her legs straight out. Harry pulled her closer to him.  
  
"So...to continue on. I decided I had to make the move, and it was really hard because a part of me had to see you, and the other was terrified to face you again. So I told Dumbledore about the dance. He agreed I could go and sent Professor Jacudy a letter about my arrival. So here I am."  
  
He opened his arms and Millie leaned in for the hug. After a depression evening, she wanted to sleep, sleep in Harry's warm arms.  
  
Suddenly, footsteps were charging beyond the corridor. Millie looked up from Harry's chest and saw a stampede of people running towards them, many shouting something. She got scared and pulled Harry up with him, both who were wondering what the racket was about. Seconds later, girls were screaming Harry's name, and some even shouted threatening remarks at Millie as they got closer.  
  
Screaming in fright, Millie felt Harry's hand jerk her arm away from the closing crowd, and they bolted for it. Running at high speed, Harry was not letting go of Millie's arm, for her feet were in pain because of the pink high heeled shoes. Harry noticed her limping and put a vanishing spell at her shoes (which made Millie whine) but jogged faster away from the crowd.   
  
It was nearly a whole block around the school when Millie found a secret passage behind a tapestry of a gymnast. Ordering the Olympian to open the door, Millie found her usual hiding spot.  
  
She Issued Harry into her secret study room so quickly, that not one girl saw him disappear behind it. He fell to the ground in shock. The lights flickered on and both found themselves in a small room; it contained a wooden desk, quills, and parchment. Harry noticed the room and smiled, commenting it was like the Room Of Requirement back at Hogwarts.  
  
Helping her mate up, Millie wound up a chairs from her wand, and both sat down. The thunder of the crowd whizzed by extremely fast, with girls and boys of all ages screaming their name.  
  
"Just over that corner!"  
  
"Do you think we missed them?"  
  
"Harry Potter! At this school? This is my lucky day!"  
  
Harry laughed at the comments, but one stopped him.  
  
"I'm going to kill Millie, she brought him here you know."  
  
Millie didn't dare to look at Harry, for she knew he probably looked very concern. She then felt a hand on her leg.  
  
"I wish they would stop that, it's really terrible," Harry snarled quickly, his eyes scrunched together. "Those bloody-"  
  
"Harry, that's enough, you know I get those threats," began Millie. She looked at him and noticed he had a smile on his face. "Why are you smiling?"  
  
Silence filled the room, but Millie still stared at Harry's happy expression. He then blinked.  
  
"Well, we got a room to ourselves! We can talk about anything now!"  
  
Millie laughed. "Alright...you start."  
  
Harry talked for a long time, practically about everything. But Millie found it shocking that he still wouldn't eat because of her, and he sometimes wouldn't go to bed. Harry dropped his head as he mumbled that Madame Pomfrey had to take him to the hospital wig because he was so sick one day.  
  
Millie told him about her side of the story, and when she was done, the intercom buzzed from Professor Jacudy's voice.  
  
"Saint Patrick's students and other guests invited to the Ball must leave immediately! It is over...goodbye!"  
  
But Millie heard only half of it, when she sprang onto Harry's lap and kissed him. The time seemed to past quickly for another second ringing came through the school. Millie let go of Harry's lips.   
  
"Will Stag and Venice please report to outside grounds," boomed Tonks voice quickly, as though trying not to bring attention. Harry simply looked confused when both his and Millie's eyes widened.  
  
"That's us!" cried Harry. "Dammit, what time is it?"  
  
But Harry already flicked his wand and a clock flew into the air. It read 1:24am.  
  
"Bliminy!" screamed Millie and threw herself off him. "C'mon, we have to get you outside."  
  
Grabbing her hand and opening the door, the coast was clear and not a sign of a human body was seen. Millie found a shortcut to the outside grounds and led Harry safely to his gold and red striped horse. The horse growled in laziness.  
  
"Sorry Grim," whispered Harry in the horse's ear. "Got a bit preoccupied." Millie gasped, noticing Professor Jacudy's large body was walking in the background. The headmistress seemed to be wobbling though.   
  
"Is...that...Harry P-p-otter?" rang Jacudy's voice. Millie didn't bother to look in her direction but threw Harry into the carriage which he laughed about.  
  
"Don't get too rough!" he joked and got another punch on his arm.   
  
Millie also stepped inside the carriage and heaved in a large kiss from Harry, this time his fingers tracing the back spine of her skin, which made her shiver in delight.  
  
Pulling back from him, Harry simply replied "You can write in your diary now." And gave his last smirk and goodbye.   
  
"Please be safe!" called Millie as the carriage door closed and soon took off. She could faintly see Harry's wave when a hand clamped onto her shoulder. It was Professor Jacudy, but she was ultimately drunk.  
  
For a minute the headmistress looked like she was going to say something, but instead vomited over her clothes.  
  
Trying not to look disgusted, Millie ran inside, leaving Jacudy bending down in the distance, spewing old cabbage.  
  
It was the most pleasant evening Millie has ever experienced on a Saturday morning. She laid on her bed to absorb the reality. Her own dormitory was sprawled with girls in dresses and smothered with make-up, all who were either passed out drunk, or snoring loudly on the floor. Checking her clock, it was 9:00am, and surprisingly, there was no intercom voice screaming the girls need to wake-up, for the school seemed to be in a sleep mode. Laughing quietly to herself, Millie had a slight pang of revenge, looking at Jaime and Elizabeth's friends. She was, of course, in the worst bedroom ever, for the most snottiest of girls were laying on the floor conked out.  
  
Though getting second thoughts, she decided to write to Harry in her diary. A leap of happiness gave in her as she read Harry's latest passage.  
  
How are you? I put a charm on my diary so that after you finish writing, it'll vibrate and I'll know when you just wrote. If you want to use the charm it's "Alohavaro." Ron and Hermione are talking to me again! And I'm letting them write to you...haha. Anyways, we are going to be with Hagrid this evening, he needs setting up with a new species he just bred called Crockerfish. Sounds interesting huh?   
  
Anyways, I love you.  
  
~Harry  
  
Millie looked up and saw that Jaime had shifted positions and now laid her arm on top of Katie Janis's chest. Giggling loudly, not one girl woke up from Millie's noise. A sudden idea clicked in her head.  
  
  
  
Harry, I'm going to write to Fred and George, to see if I can get some...well...some of those Permanent Nasty Markers that's widely popular now. Jaime and the girls are passed out from last night, and I want to get my revenge!  
  
Did your charm work?  
  
Love you...xoxoxo  
  
Mill*  
  
Millie cast her charm on her diary real quick (which turned into a pink color and then faded away) and quickly wrote to Fred and George about her plan. Thrusting the letter onto Avery, she realized her owl can fly ten times faster than a regular one.  
  
"Please give this to Fred and George Weasly! They're shop is in Diagon Alley!"  
  
And without a sound of fear, Avery leaped out of the window and vanished within seconds in the air.  
  
A soft gurgle noise came from Amanda Petute, but stopped. Millie jumped off her bed to brush her teeth, and when she came back, her diary was trembling violently.  
  
Good plan, I like how you think. I suggest a drooling charm on Jaime, I know you don't like her. And I know Fred and George will give you the BEST stuff to use on them!  
  
Wrote Harry as she flipped inside the book.  
  
Anyways, Hagrid says hello, he was wondering why Fang was sniffing my bag and barking weirdly, I guess it works! But please write back, me and Ron are going to play Quidditch now. He's getting better every time.  
  
But then a different style of writing appeared in the diary.  
  
Hello Millie! It's Hermione, hope you were surprised when Harry came by, because I know I sure was! Ron bought me a charm bracelet and he's taking me out to dinner at Hogsmead! It's kind of awkward right now, but I know him too much to know he still likes me. Okay, Harry is trying to grab the book out of my hand, he needs to calm down about you. Cheers!  
  
I don't have to calm down, began Harry. Well, write back. Bye.  
  
And just as she finished reading the entry, Avery zoomed into the room, flew around Millie and dropped a very large package onto her lap. Booming with excitement, Millie gladly opened it and found what looked like dozens of different candies, markers, and instruments. A small note from the twins were found.  
  
Glad to hear from you Millie! Our shop is going amazingly well, and we are very shocked to know that you...want revenge on your dear old friends. Actually, we heard about the mean stuff those girls do to you, and this is perfect to know you want help from US! Here is an assortment of bubby busters, farting warties, drooling oolies, and just as you want, the nasty comment marker charms. Enjoy! And no charge required!  
  
Grabbing the drooling oolies first, which consisted of a brush and powder, similar to makeup, and was read to sweep over the victim's mouth. Millie ran over to Jaime first and brushed it carefully, actually adding three more coats then it was suppose to have.   
  
Intense drool gushed out of Jaime's mouth and onto poor Katie's dress. Laughing silently, Millie brushed it on every girl who was close to someone else, hoping their drool can be shared with others.  
  
Once that was done, Millie took some cursing markers and applied them to Jaime, first. Jaime was going to be Millie's tester. With one swipe on the forehead, a huge curse very unappropriated was written across it. Millie used the colorful makers on the rest of the room who wasn't being drowned in drool.  
  
Also using sticking charms, the room started to shaken, being woken up. Millie noticed the change and ran to her bed and hiding the contents under her bed. Second thoughts made her vanish it, although, she still kept the drooling oobies brush and cursing marker under Avery's cage.  
  
She ran into her bed, throwing the covers on, pretending she was waking up too. But to prove she wasn't the creator of the mess, she scribbled a curse on her cheek and woke up, trying to look alarmed too.  
  
Millie had a great morning that Saturday. 


	9. June Dew

Chapter Nine  
  
It was a fresh morning of May and the dewy grass squished between Millie's toes as she was now working on her N.E.W.T.s test, running through obstacles in her bathing suit. Panting loudly, she kept reminding herself why she ever took Yanacy, which was a body protection class that supposedly buffed you up before the Muggle World.  
  
"This is so idiotic," replied a girl, ducking under flying seagulls who were swooping down on them in Saint Mumbus Lake. Her face splashed in the water and Millie felt the last warming sensation leave her ears and nose.  
  
Millie passed what was needed for the built in obstacle course, hearing Jaime later reply to the teacher it was like training for the American Army.  
  
But that was not all that bothered Millie. It was more of the thought that she had to perform an Patronus on a boggart, which she completed perfectly for her O.W.L.s, and seemed quite easy for her age. Although performing it on an imaginary Jaime was much more delightful than realizing her next Patronous could be about Harry.  
  
After walking through the gardens, drying off in her towel, she found herself back in her Defense Against Dark Arts class, seated comfortably. Millie put on the last of her shirt and shoes when she waited until she was called. Professor Laundry took one girl at a time behind a curtain and ordered them to perform the spell correctly, recalling it was similar to her fifth year test. Ignoring the screeches and cries in the other stables, Millie buried herself in her books, trying to get a quick nap under her jacket.   
  
Feeling the warmth of her body under her clothes, Millie took a look back and realized April and May were very tiring two months of studying; and since she had so much to write to Harry, she found herself writing at least ten pages and miss some of her homework.   
  
When Millie Rose was called, she groggily got up and passed the silent Jaime and Elizabeth, who were surprisingly studying and not bothering her. The Professor greeted Millie in the room and sat down.  
  
"Alright Millie? Now, you have done this before, and I should not be disappointed. Ready?"  
  
Millie nodded her head, wand sticking up pointing at a box.  
  
"One...two...three!"  
  
Harry suddenly appeared from the box , who smiled and walked towards her. Then his eyes widened and blood started gushing out of his chest, as though someone shot him. Being very terrified and never knowing Harry's death would be her boggart, Millie's wand shook slightly, but remembered what to do. She closed her eyes and remembered Harry leaning against her dormitory's door that night at Spring Fling.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she screamed, and a dazzling white tiger erupted from her wand and vanished the boggart Harry from it's existence.  
  
Professor Laundry oohed and applauded as Millie collected her bag and books. Smiling shyly, Millie never recalled thinking about Harry dead, though realizing it is the worst thought.  
  
"I will see you on Monday afternoon, and bravo on that superb Patronous!" beamed the Professor who was clapping so loudly, it was as she wanted to be heard. She then bent down by Millie's ear.  
  
"You know," she began whispering. "You have passed all your classes above average. I have been talking with the headmistress and we agreed on giving you a break this weekend. If there's anywhere you want to go, report to me and we can figure it out."   
  
Millie nodded and headed down for dinner, knowing perfectly well N.E.W.T.s were all over and she wanted to sleep.  
  
How did you do on your DADA test? I did this bloody twistick charm, I believe the Professor passed me on that one! Harry wrote, in a scribble writing. Anyways, I need to get to sleep, another Quidditch game against Hufflepuff tomorrow. We'll beat them! But I'm not going to sleep until you've written something, I really want to know what happened.  
  
Taking out a dripping quill of ink, Millie instantly replied to Harry's questions.  
  
Yes! Laundry even told me I passed every class! I'm really happy but I cannot wait until school is over. It has been an amazing learning experience, but I know I'm ready. Did Dumbledore tell you we don't have to take any more Auror classes? I guess that's okay, but I won't be able to see you often.  
  
But then a light went inside Millie's head. She had a brilliant idea. Not discussing it in the diary, she simply closed it off with a goodnight. The next morning was a great rush for her that Saturday, as she ran down the corridors and landed herself in Professor Laundry's classroom.  
  
Breathing harshly as though she ran a mile, she pounded her hands at the desk and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Professor? Remember when you told me I could have a break?  
  
Laundry looked up from her "Book of Monsters" and smirked.   
  
"Yes, you deserve one!" she laughed delightfully. "You are such a hard worker!"  
  
Millie then hesitated, biting her lip and looking innocent. "I...I was wondering," she began. "If I could take a trip to Hogwarts. There's a Quidditch match there."  
  
Hoping the Professor agreed, Millie got her wish.  
  
Walking through the hallways of Mumbus and looking up at the curious looking sixth years, she only felt better. Hauling her large bag of clothes and make-up, Millie felt top of the world as she glanced at everyone's bland faces. She was going to stay over a night at Hogwarts, given the permission from Jacudy whom assumably didn't remember the night of the Spring Fling.  
  
"Tell Albus I will love a cup of tea with him!" she cried, munching on a biscuit.  
  
Millie found the note Dumbledore wrote to her that morning, inviting her a stay in the Gryffindor tower and promising to not tell Harry. She reached the horse stables when she crumbled the letter into her pocket.  
  
"G-day with you," said Professor Fredrick, keeper of the horse stables. He was petting a thestral, which Millie couldn't see because they were invisible to only those who have seen death. "You will be ridin' Mug today," he pointed, his finger landing on a purple coated horse who's wings sprouted a beautiful sparkling lavender.  
  
Fredrick walked Mugg out on the grounds with Millie, when she suddenly felt her something shake in her jacket. She grasped onto her diary until she was seated comfortably in the carriage.  
  
"Safe flight, you'll be in Hogwarts in about two hours," mumbled Fredrick behind the glass window. Millie nodded in agreement.  
  
It was when the horse violently soared into the sky when Millie pulled out the vibrating diary. Opening it with its trembling pages, she read Harry's short passage.  
  
Wish me luck. Ron is making the team practice an hour before the game, which tells me he wants this to be a perfect match. And he knows I'm going to make the team win. I'll do this one for you!  
  
Millie didn't write back but looked out the windows for a while. She was surprised the time passed so quickly, for she was already landing in Hogwarts. The horse seemed to take a turn to a home by the Forbidden Forest, which made her realize it was Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Millie! Are you Millie?" asked a deep Scottish voice as Millie jumped out of the carriage. Her eyes widened as she glared at Harry's description of Hagrid.  
  
A massive half-giant, Hagrid was wearing a huge coat of fur and held a bucket. He stood at least eight feet taller than her and smiled from his big beard.  
  
"Yes! Hello Hagrid! I'm Millie Rose," she politely said as she confidently walked up and shook his hand. He stuck his finger for a hand shake.  
  
"My you are pretty as Harry told me. Now, he doesn't know you are here eh?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "Brilliant, he will be ecstatic!"  
  
Hagrid walked in front of Millie, covering her completely as they strolled through the looping beautiful green lands of Hogwarts. Hagrid's body stopped abruptly in front of her (which made Millie bump into him aggressively).  
  
"Sorry Hag-"  
  
"Shh!" he said. "They're comin' out!"  
  
And he was right. The great doors opened and students ran towards the Quidditch stadium, which was not far from them but across the lawn. Girls and boys were chatting excitedly, and teachers were holding onto their coats which was falling on the ground with the afternoon grass sticking to it. Millie peered over Hagrid's waist and gasped, seeing Hermione walking towards them.   
  
But Hagrid saved her. "Eh, nice day Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, it's nice! Say, want to sit with me by the stadium?" Millie could hear Hermione say.  
  
"Er- thank you for the offer, but I have something to do! I have some chimera's in here, quite dangerous" he said, holding up his bucket. Hermione left with a quick goodbye and it was no sooner when it was just her and Hagrid on the grass. Hagrid waited until everybody found seats in the stadium when he motioned Millie towards the back of the bleachers. He then turned to her and patted her on the shoulder, which made her knees buckle.  
  
"Dumbledore and McGangall are waiting for you at the top, tell them I said hello!" Hagrid beamed. "You'll really like Quidditch Mill...can I call you Mill?"  
  
Millie smiled. "Of course Hagrid! Now, how is Quidditch played?"  
  
Hagrid explained the details, and Millie's mouth gaped, knowing she couldn't wait. She then checked her watch.  
  
"It's about to start! Now, is Gryffindor the red and gold?"  
  
Hagrid nodded and left her climbing the steps to the top bleachers. The crowd grew even more louder when Lee Jordan's voice rang through out the stadium.  
  
"Welcome! To the Gryffindor Hufflepuff Quidditch Game..."  
  
Dumbledore spotted the confused Millie and motioned to a seat next to him and Professor McGongall. They both shook her hand and pointed at the large crowd of students. The noise got louder and Milie looked down to see a door open and a line of yellow and black coated people walking across the Quidditch grounds. They each carried a broomstick and set their positions. Millie noticed a particular black haired girl and realized it was Cho Chang, Harry's old crush.  
  
Millie has never felt such a rush before. They were miles high from the ground and looking intently at it, which was very dizzy for a while. Millie studied the players set their positions in the air, waiting for the opponent team to be called. Then Lee's loud voice announced Gryffindor and a scream of pure excitement blasted as the doors opened and seven people walked out of the stadium, all waving and smiling in red and gold coats. Millie's heart leaped, picking Harry immediately from the passionate teammates as his black hair was brightly glowing.  
  
It all happened too quickly. Ron casually shook Cho's hand, which meant they were both captains and ready to start the game, and then mounted their positions. With a wisp of air, a whistle went off and Millie was sitting at the edge of her seat.  
  
The action was unspeakable. There were bludgers and balls flying in all directions, as the teams zoomed around the pitch. Ron flew very quickly to his three rings, which he must guard, and waited patiently for any moves. But Millie was paying her attention to Harry, who was circling around the stadium looking quite bored. She blinked and put her attention to Cho, who was surprisingly looking at her in curiosity. Cho gave a mean glance and followed Harry.  
  
Not knowing if Cho knew who she was, Millie noticed that Harry's head whipped to the right very quickly and sped to the ground.  
  
"Harry Potter must have seen the snitch!" cried Lee's voice. Millie found herself standing on her feet, looking intensely at the action.  
  
Harry's reflexive's were amazing. His head would pop in all directions and turn his broomstick in the direction the snitch must have been going. He was heading towards Millie's way and looking intently at a good light that was close to his held out hand. But suddenly, a bludger hit is head which spurted out blood. The crowd gave a large moan of frustration, hiding away Millie's terrified screams. Harry bent his head low and flew slowly to Millie's bleachers, looking as if he was very dizzy.  
  
Millie leaned more over to the side and felt McGangall's tug on her pants.  
  
"Harry! HARRY!" she shrieked, hoping to get his attention.  
  
Harry stopped flying and stood in mid-air, at least ten feet away from each other. He shook his head and began turning the other direction when Millie decided she had to scream again.  
  
"Harry! I'm over here! It's me!"  
  
Harry turned around and managed to bulk his head up. Millie noticed his glasses were broken and cracked, but he seemed to notice her in the distance.  
  
She could see his light green eyes widen his whole face with his mouth dropped open. He started flying towards Millie, ignoring the arrogant screams of his fellow teammates.  
  
"Harry Potter seems to take another interest in a girl these days," began Lee Jordan, and a cackle of laughs rang in the air. "But he doesn't know Cho has seen the snitch."  
  
"Millie?" asked Harry innocently, squinting his eyes for a better look. "Is that...you?"  
  
He came up to the edge and gasped. His smile widened so much Millie was afraid his face would break off.  
  
"MILLIE! YOU'RE HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" but Harry seemed to forget the pain in his head when he soon growled and touched the bloody cut.  
  
But Millie didn't want him to lose the game. She looked at him angrily.  
  
"YOU NEED TO FINISH THE GAME! CHO IS GOING TO GET THE SNITCH! YOU HAVE TO WIN THE GAME HARRY!"  
  
But Harry didn't seem to care, he looked like he was in dream world staring into Millie's eyes. He sighed and smiled. Millie slapped him.  
  
"WIN THIS FOR ME!"  
  
Harry snapped back into reality and panicked. He quickly nodded and turned his broom sharply, and sped right into Cho, almost knocking her out of her broom. The whole crowd screamed at Harry's sudden movement and suddenly fell silent, watching the last seconds of the game.  
  
Harry caught the snitch in his hand and raised his arm proudly, circling around the stadium and giving Millie a soft kiss as he met her seats.  
  
"Stay behind," he whispered as he let go of her. Millie heard Dumbledore clear his throat.  
  
"Dinner is after the game Millie, you may sit with the staff this evening," said Professor McGangall, after Lee Jordan announced the teams were in changing and will be at dinner shortly. "Unless Potter saved you a seat."  
  
Millie saw a crooked smile form at her lips and turned around after Dumbledore tapped her shoulder.  
  
"I will not be here this weekend, Order business," he whispered, looking serious. "But I do hope you have a wonderful stay and I will most likely see you this summer." He shook her hand and excused himself. Millie looked out at the outstanding bleachers and spotted Malfoy glancing at her when she met his gaze. He gave an evil smirk and followed Crabbe and Goyle down the stairs, his platinum white hair blazing in the cloudy sky.  
  
Shuddering, she walked down the steps and waited patiently until Hermione ran up and hugged her.  
  
"What a surprise!" she cried! "Are you staying for the night?"  
  
Millie nodded, rubbing her hands on her arms to keep warm.  
  
"Brilliant!" Hermione started laughing. "Did you see Harry's face when he saw you? That was classic!"  
  
Millie giggled with her and followed her to the changing rooms, where Ron greeted them. He gave her a shy hug. Ron then glanced at Hermione and blushed.  
  
"Er...he's taking a bit of a long time. Madame Pomfrey is fixing his cut. It's sick, all bloody and what not. But he's fine," barked Ron, looking at Millie's concerned face. "He was all smile's when he got off his broom, like he won the Cup...oh he was smilin'."  
  
Hermione gave a weird nudge on Ron's arm and moved her eyes towards the doors. Ron seemed to get the point when he said he had to go. Millie watched curiously as the couple strolled off into the chilly night.  
  
It was then the door creaked open and Madame Pomfrey walked out, accompany by Harry. He had his hand on his head, but with a glimpse at Millie, he put it down.  
  
The nurse gave a quick nod and followed behind Harry and Millie.  
  
"How are you?" asked Millie, eyeing Harry's cut on his head.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Never better."  
  
There was a long silence as the three people walked up the stone stairs and into Hogwarts, for the pressure of having a discussion in front of an adult's back seemed to be uncomfortable for both of them.  
  
When the nurse finally left and turned the corner to the hospital wing, Harry pulled Millie beside a large flaming torch. He put his arms on each side from her face and stuck them on the wall. Harry made an unusual face which consumed of scrunched eyebrows and a large smile.  
  
"Surprise," said Millie, throwing her arms lazily in the air. She then giggled as Harry rubbed his nose against hers.  
  
"This is a surprise," said Harry cooly, trying to stay calm. "How did you come to be here Miss Rose?" he gave her a small smirk and scooted closer to hear the details.  
  
Millie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well, I passed my exams and I got a treat. The headmistress allowed me to visit you and wants to have tea with Dumbledore."  
  
Harry smiled at his sarcastic mate and twirled her hair in concentration.  
  
"How long are you staying?" he asked, still amused with Millie's hair.  
  
"Until Sunday morning. I'm staying over for two days and then heading back to Mumbus. Hermione says she has a bed for me, and Ron was-"  
  
But Harry whipped his arms so fast off Millie, she shrieked in shock. Harry jumped away and froze. Wondering what happened, Millie walked forward for a better look.  
  
Malfoy was standing in front of them, along with the usual Crabbe and Goyle. They were standing quite awkward together, as though stuck to one another. Crabbe was pounding his fist into his hand. Crabbe simply growled and Malfoy looked murderous.  
  
Harry shook slightly as he spoke. "Evening...Malfoy." He turned his attention to Millie, as though hoping to not break Draco's face.  
  
Malfoy huffed in arrogance and calmly started talking. "It's a surprise Miss Millie is here tonight- eh Potter?"  
  
Harry was now focusing on the wall above Millie's head, staring intently at it. Feeling extremely overwhelmed, Millie stepped back, grabbing Harry with her, as though trying to hide herself from Malfoy.  
  
"Get away Malfoy," she ordered, as Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Or I'll burn your filthy bat wings."  
  
Millie noticed Malfoy popped his head around the torch and studied her closely. When he saw Harry was holding her, an evil smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"But I want Potter to get expelled!" he cried, throwing his hands like it was his birthday. "I want him angry Millie, don't you see? I want that bloke in Azka-"  
  
"Dumbledore will know what your doing!" shouted Millie. She was surprised Harry tightened his grip on her but didn't say a word. Millie noticed he had no reaction.  
  
"Ignore him, let's go. You're getting better Harry..."  
  
Millie's kind words seemed to strengthen Harry, as he grabbed her hand and pushed away Malfoy from his shoulder. But Crabbe caught onto Millie and laughed.  
  
It all happened too quickly. It must have been after Millie let go of Harry, that Harry's wand automatically laid in his hand and set a jet stream of white light onto Crabbe's face. Screaming in thunderstruck pain, Crabbe seized Millie off him and grabbed his face. Harry looked boisterous and terribly angry as he set eyes on Malfoy.  
  
"Let me tell you something, Malfoy," Harry whispered dangerously, his wand's point almost touching Malfoy's nose. "You need to keep your hands off of her!"  
  
Millie suddenly couldn't handle the catastrophe, already assuming her stay at Hogwarts was another bad idea. She pushed her way through Harry and ran as fast as she could away from the incident. Hearing Harry's voice made her run even more faster, for she did not want to look at him either. Millie heard footsteps, but they covered up her frightful sobs. Not knowing where she was going, she swiftly ran through the Bloody Baron, Slytherin's head ghost. The cold air rushed into her skin and made her run faster. Again not caring where to go, Millie wanted to get away from Malfoy and his perverted friends.   
  
It was no sooner when Millie crossed onto a moving staircase when it was Harry who had been running after her. He caught onto the end and fell over her, which made her scream and raise her wand. His sunken face told her he was not harmed and not being followed by Malfoy.  
  
"Millie, come on...we need to walk this way," he said, picking himself up and helping Millie to her feet. "I handled it."  
  
The staircase gave a great jolt as it connected with the other staircase and made them fall again. Millie, this time, got up first.  
  
"What did you do to him this time?" she commanded, noticing her wand was still on Harry. He slowly got up, still gazing at the threatening wand.  
  
Harry sighed. "Nothing. Nothing. And that is the truth, I did nothing."  
  
His face look harmless, like a lost puppy. His glasses drooped down to his nose, and he seemed to not bother putting it up. The green eyes shimmered in lost anger and hope, assuming it didn't get it's revenge.  
  
"I listened to you Millie." Harry helped Millie off the stairs and started walking to an anonymous door. "You said I was doing well with my temper, and I listened to you." Harry ushered her into a narrow hallway which was barely lit. The shadows of paintings sleeping flickered the very marble floor. "In some ways, I'm glad you ran, because I followed you. If I didn't...well, I would have beaten his ass."  
  
Millie seemed to calm down, even though she didn't know where she was, and still didn't feel like trusting Harry.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I dunno," Harry causally said. "But it's a lot better than being down there. Let's walk around for a bit. I rather get lost."  
  
Agreeing, the two walked with each other, glancing at the suspicious doors and wondering what's inside them.   
  
"There are so many secrets in Hogwarts," Harry cheerfully said. Millie noticed the subject change and caught onto it.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard."  
  
Harry noticed her sarcastic say and glanced at her. He seemed deeply overwhelmed he was with Millie for he opened his mouth as to decided what he was going to say.  
  
"Er-yeah. Well, where to?" he asked, still looking a little uncomfortable. Harry then stopped abruptly. "Listen. I'm almost done with my Occlumancy lessons, and you know that. But sometimes it's just too hard...Millie, I get these nightmares."  
  
"What? What nightmares?" she said quickly, now grasping onto his left arm and stopping in their path. She gazed into Harry's strong face and realized he has been through these dreams before.  
  
"I get these dreams about you. But they're weird!" he cried, letting go of her hand and walking in fast circles. "I don't exactly remember...but I get flashes. Your on the street, and Voldemort is there and then a flash of green light, and I saw you dead! I'm starting to see that every night!"  
  
Not knowing if he dreams were going to happen, Millie changed the subject for her relief.  
  
"It's just a dream. But did you see that twist Ron did with his broom at Quidditch today? It was marvelous!"  
  
"MILLIE!" screamed Harry, he grabbed Millie's arm so hard she froze. "Something is going to happen to you Millie! Don't you see? I don't get ordinary dreams like that! I told Dumbledore and he told me I have to look out for you now, as you have to yourself. This is serious Millie!"  
  
But Millie threw his hand back and ordered to go to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I don't want to hear that," she only said. They continued walking alone silently.  
  
Ron noticed the hurt expression on Harry's face and asked what happened. Millie only glared at Ron and walked away, towards Hermione in a corner. She could faintly overhear Harry as she walked past him.  
  
"Millie's not listening to me. She thinks the dream's not true and now she's mad at me."  
  
"I am NOT mad at you!" screamed Millie. The whole common room turned to see the commotion.  
  
"Ah! Millie Rose is here!" shouted Colin Creevy cheerfully. "Excellent!"  
  
"But now you made me mad Harry!" snarled Millie, throwing her Italian hands in the air of frustration. "I'm going to bed!"  
  
And without a single reply, but catching Harry's sad gloomy face and Ron's mouth open, she ran up to the girls dormitory, followed by Hermione and a couple of other girls and commanded she had to go to sleep.  
  
"Harry went to bed right after you mate," said Ron, when Millie met him in the common room fully dressed the next morning. "He just stormed up seconds later after you and screamed to himself what a bloody bloke he was. It was quite funny-"   
  
But Hermione came forward and punched his shoulder.   
  
"No it's not Ron!" she said, casting a furious look at him. "Harry knows Millie is sensitive to that stuff, and the last thing she needs is Harry saying he dreams about her dead. And..." Hermione bent lower in his ear. "Malfoy saw them last night. Millie told me about it this morning."  
  
Ron's ears turned red which surprised Millie. Once Ron announced he needed to get ready, Harry came walking down the stone steps from his room and tucked his green shirt in his pants. There was a look of fullness for Harry as he then walked casually down the steps, concentrating on his shirt's cuffs and collar. He looked pleasantly peaceful.  
  
"Good morning," said Harry, finally making eye contact with Millie. He smiled, which meant he wanted to forget last night's fight. Harry swiftly kissed Millie's blushing cheek and looked at Ron, passing him by.  
  
"Alright Ron?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Ron nodded and prodded along the steps.   
  
Harry focused his attention on Millie and Hermione. He smiled.  
  
"I just want to tell you I apologize for ruining your first night here," he briskly said, as though it wasn't a big deal. "And I want to hold your hand down to the Great Hall."  
  
There was a sense of maturity in Harry's voice that made Millie swoon. His lack of arrogance finally got to him that night and seemed to vanish that morning, for it seemed like a good night of beauty sleep had done him good. Millie giggled her girly giggle and hugged him greatly, absorbing the fresh smell of his surprising cologne. Harry never wore cologne.  
  
Harry held her head up and slowly kissed her. He seemed to be enjoying every moment of that kiss when Hermione cleared her throat loudly and told them the whole common room doesn't want to lose their appetite before breakfast.  
  
Millie couldn't help smiling, it was like getting back Harry, but a more adult and fully grown Harry. He seemed to learn his lesson that night, since he didn't look at Malfoy when they walked by to eat.  
  
"Don't you smell nice, Potter. What is that? Horse dung?"  
  
Millie put her head down when she heard the hearty giggles of Malfoy and some of his seventh year friends. They did not upset her, but she wanted to leave their presence immediately. But feeling Harry's hand in hers told her she was going to be alright.  
  
"He's going to protect me" Millie smiled to herself. When she entered the Great Hall, there was a numerous amount of loud applause from the crowd, all who were clapping and smiling greatly, everyone except the Slytherin table.  
  
Even Harry seemed surprise for he stopped and looked around confused. He seemed to get the picture.  
  
"Oh! They're clapping for you!" he started chuckling and then snapped his fingers. "Damn, I thought it was my lucky day."  
  
Laughing along and sitting at the Gryffindor table near Seamous Finnigan and Dean Thomas, a pondering crowd ran up to Millie and ordered to see the engagement ring.  
  
Giving a hopeless look at Harry, he agreed to let her show people the ring. Millie shyly held it up and couldn't help smiling under her curly hair, which seemed to hide it for a bit.  
  
There were many gasps and squeals of excitement, and one fifth year asked if he could be invited to the wedding.  
  
"You have to be nice to us!" smirked Harry, folding his arms in deep satisfaction.  
  
Once the remaining crowd began to feel hungry, everybody seated comfortably and ate. Professor McGangall made a quick announcement about seven year N.E.W.T.s will be arriving in June of summer, and to welcome Millie Rose, a pre-Auror to Hogwarts.  
  
Again, enthusiastic clapping arose. Smiling weakly, Millie wanted to hide. She felt Harry's hand on her arm and agreed to leave early with him.  
  
"Sometimes this school can be too much," began Harry, pulling Millie away from the waving students. "Or at least for me. I don't like popularity."  
  
"I find it kind of flattering," said Millie, winking at a boy who blew a kiss at her. "I mean, how these students know me! I would never have something like this happen at Mumbus."  
  
Harry and Millie walked for a bit around the school and talked for a while. Pausing for a bit in the conversation, Harry stopped.  
  
"Let's go outside."  
  
Walking to Hogwart's grounds and watching her feet smoothly walk on the hard green grass, Millie abruptly stopped to see Harry let go of her hand and sit by a beech tree by the lake.  
  
"This is what I was telling you about; how my dad, Sirius, and Lupin would hang out here for lunch."  
  
Millie noticed the warm smile spread across his face and walked up to him. She noticed the tree was in full bloom now, sporting pretty red flowers on it's leaves. Looking down, Harry tugged on her pants to sit with him.  
  
"That is where," Harry said, pointing to a nearby clump of bushes. "Where my dad and Sirius were fooling around with Snape." He put his hand down and looked sad. "My dad would also look over there and see my mom. He would immediately start showing off in front of her by playing with his snitch...and he would like to rumple his hair..."  
  
Harry messed his hair up in the same creation James would do, still looking at the spot where his mother use to be. Sitting through a long silence, Millie studied him closely. There seemed to be a lock of concentration on Harry's face, for he just kept watching the hill. He broke the silence and looked down.  
  
"I still don't know how my parents hooked up. My mum use to hate him..."  
  
Not knowing what to say, Millie looked at the hill and scrunched her eyebrows in fascination.  
  
"It could be like Ron and Hermione. They must have bickered too much to only realize they really like each other."  
  
Laughing and crossing his legs together, Harry yelled "Your right!" and put his hands behind his head. He leaned back on the tree and Millie put her head on his shoulder, her arm wrapping around his waist.  
  
"Let's remember this moment," Millie said, still looking at the hill. "How you and I were sitting under this very tree, talking about Sirius and your parents."  
  
Millie could feel Harry's heart pump faster.  
  
"Sounds good," he only said. Millie listened to his beating heart that morning.  
  
  
  
"You two look happy!" smiled Hermione, meeting them at the front doors. She look satisfied and grinned when she saw Ron walk next to her.  
  
Harry and Millie weren't paying attention to Hermione, for Harry was playing with Millie's hands. Feeling overwhelmed a charm like Harry would touch her like that made her giggle more than Hermione. Ron noticed the two and told Hermione they should go outside.  
  
"Good afternoon," said Professor McGangall. She frowned when she saw the couple engaging hands. "Enough with this funny business."  
  
Harry turned white realizing a teacher was watching them flirt together. Millie apologized quickly and looked down. But the Professor still talked, this time in a hush voice.  
  
"Dumbledore is taking care of business right now. I am currently in charge of this school, but I do have to tell you two...to be very careful."  
  
Harry looked at Millie and nodded his head, but Millie didn't understand. Her expression made McGangall explain.  
  
"I must assume Harry told you about the dreams he is having." Harry shifted uncomfortably next to Millie. "These are signs that are leading to Voldemort. We are doing everything we can to watch over Harry, and you Millie. You seem to be in his dreams as well."  
  
There was a slight disgusted look about McGangall's face, but it changed to look more concerned. "That is why we want you to leave tonight, to be safe at Mumbus."  
  
Harry growled at McGangall. "NO! Please, can't she stay for another night?"  
  
Noticing this would happen, the Professor shook her head in disagreement.   
  
"I'm afraid not," she quickly said, turning her heel. "Good day to you James, and Lily."  
  
With her last sentence, everybody froze. McGangall seemed to understand what she had just said for she spun around so quickly, it was a total blur. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be stillin shock.  
  
"I'm sorry, I apologize Harry...and Millie," said McGangall, looking thunderstruck. "Good day."  
  
It was seconds later when Harry made a small quiet chuckle and blinked hardly. He then squeezed Millie's hand tightly and slowly turned to her, almost afraid to look at her.  
  
"I can't believe..." Harry stuttered, almost in shock. "McGangall called us James and Lily?"  
  
Not knowing if he meant it as a compliment, Millie pulled him with her to the common room. Before she gave out the password to the fat lady Harry beamed.  
  
"Do you know what this means?" He cried. "We must be acting like my parents! This is amazing!"  
  
Knowing Harry must of had a glimpse of his parents past from McGangall's goodbye seemed to bring a sudden ring about Harry's face. It was more relaxed, yet excited to know more.  
  
"It's awkward, especially since my name rhymes with Lily," Millie laughed and Harry joined in.  
  
The common room was completely empty and silent. The fireplace was roaring and was brightly lit. The comfy red armchairs and tables were pleasantly sitting by each other, as though wanting to be sat on as it gave the common room a comfortable feeling.  
  
Still pondering in her thoughts, Millie's hand gave a tug and Harry ushered her into his dormitory. Feeling slightly nervous she was entering a boy's bedroom, nobody was there to catch her.  
  
Harry bent down low by his bed and took out a cardboard box under it. Inside was pouches and pockets of gold Galleons. Millie knew at once these were Harry's parents remains.  
  
"I got enough for a Firebolt 2.0," said Harry happily, picking a coin and foundling it with his fingers. "Do you wanna go to Diagon Alley after school ends?"  
  
Millie nodded and smiled. "Of course, it sounds brilliant."  
  
She looked down at Harry, who was still interested in his coins, and couldn't have felt so honored. It wasn't even a year ago when the lonely Millie was walking in Saint Mumbus's corridors, being pestered by snotty, obsessed Harry Potter fans. Not even knowing she would become one herself, the pre-Auror job made her find the love that she needed. Again, smiling to the back of Harry, she ever wondered why someone like him would love her just as much.  
  
Now was the good time to ask him. Waiting patiently, Millie watched Harry carefully put his box under his bed and let him stand up.  
  
"Harry?" she asked, curiously eyeing his spectacles. Harry turned and sat on his bed cross legged in front of her.   
  
"Yes darling?" he smirked, mocking a suave gentleman's voice.  
  
Millie walked to the bed so close her nose was almost touching his. She squinted at him in concentration and asked her question.  
  
"Why do you love me?"  
  
Harry still stared into Millie's eyes and scrunched his eyebrows. It seemed to take a while for him to decide what to say.  
  
"I love you because you are kind, we can relate a lot and talk about everything! But I do love you because you are smart, and beautiful."  
  
With those caring words from Harry, he snuck in a quick kiss for her. Knowing he meant everything he said, Harry curiously asked the same question.  
  
"I love you because," began Millie, putting her finger on his mouth. "You are such a beautiful, yet strong person deep inside...I can see it from your eyes. You have been through so much, and have gone through so much pain. I needed someone who lived through that pain, so I could share mine too."  
  
Millie waited for a response, but noticed Harry's eyes were swelling up. He looked down as a tear spilled onto his cheek. He wiped it off from his shirt sleeve. He started nodding.  
  
"Yes, I have been through so much..."  
  
It looked like he was going to burst into sobs, but he looked up at the ceiling and took one long deep breath. He closed his eyes.  
  
"I can't cry...I can't."  
  
Millie hugged him and squeezed very tightly against him. Discussing whether she should have brought up the question to Harry seemed to make her even more sad.  
  
"I love you," mumbled Millie through his sweatshirt. She could hear him agree after.  
  
It was not long before they embraced when Harry started kissing her. Millie was lying underneath him and lip locking ever so vigorously when they heard someone walking upstairs. Blushing in all shades of red, Ron found himself witnessing a make-out session.  
  
"I... uh..." he stuttered, staring at Millie's helpless body on the bed. "Sorry..."  
  
Harry turned a purple and started stuttering himself.  
  
"No...we just eh..."  
  
"Got caught up in a bit of things!" said Millie quickly, jumping off the bed and fixing her hair, hoping she can run out before anyone else saw her. "No problem, I'll just go downstairs."  
  
"I'll go down too!" yelled Harry after her. She turned to see Ron patting Harry on the back. "I won't be doing anything in there."  
  
Laughing, she and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon playing games by the fire. Hermione soon joined later with Ron, holding numerous volumes of books.  
  
"What's this all for?" asking Ron himself, hurdling the books on the table in front of him. "You practically read the whole library these seven years!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "I find it quite interesting to read about Dark Wizards and the Ministry, there's always a link together."  
  
"Link?" asked Millie quietly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," said Hermione, plopping herself down a chair by Harry. "That over these past decades, some men and women who worked in the ministry come clean by confessing they were either Dark Wizards or...Death Eaters."  
  
Harry barked a laugh.  
  
"I knew that. The Malfoy's are highly popular in the Ministry."  
  
Ron stifled a laugh, but stopped when he saw Hermione's frown.  
  
"But there are signs Harry...signs that tell you who could become a Dark Wizard."  
  
Finding the conversation extremely interesting, Millie continued to listen. Hermione seemed smarter than her, but couldn't help but awe at her knowing of such information.  
  
And so, the four of them spent the rest of the afternoon playing games and talking. It was soon dinner time and the crowd of Gryffindor's seem to head out of the tower door.  
  
"Blasted, I'm hungry!" cried Ron, rubbing his stomach. It was grumbling violently.  
  
"You're always hungry!" laughed Hermione on their way.  
  
"Yeah, but I was doing Quidditch all day," he began. "It really makes you hungry gulping all that air..."  
  
But Professor Snape appeared at the other end of the corner, almost bumping into poor Millie.  
  
"Pardon me," he snarled, casting a furiously look at Harry. He looked exceptionally shocked to see Millie. "Why are you here Rose?"  
  
Millie noticed the ugly voice from Snape that told her either answer would make him loathe her and Harry even more.  
  
"I'm visiting, I came to see my Hogwarts friends," she only said and ignored the evil smirk from Snape. She saw Harry cast an angry look at him and then threw him and Millie away from the Professor.   
  
The teenagers had an exceptional dinner that evening, all who were stuffing their faces into chicken casserole and black eyed peas. Long talks about future careers rang up the Gryffindor table, and many were interested in becoming Aurors and teachers. Harry held Millie's hand as he announced they haven't had a wedding planned yet.  
  
"Tough luck mate," growled Ron, eating some macaroni and cheese. "I'd like it to be this month...it's something to do."  
  
"Yeah but-!" squealed Hermione. Her face turned a blushing red as she looked at Ron's. He too was blushing. Millie got the hint.  
  
"You're planning a wedding yourselves?" asked Millie curiously, smiling greatly at the two. Ron and Hermione automatically put their heads down from the embarrassment.  
  
"We were thinking about it," nodded Hermione, trying to hide her face from the bushy brown hair.  
  
"You haven't even KISSED yet!" boomed Harry from the table. It has been a while since he began to talk. From his loud announcement, the whole Hall stopped silently, all who were impatiently looking at the table, hoping some action could be seen.  
  
Ron flew his head up in disagreement. His face was red from not only embarrassment, but anger. His lip smirked slightly and his ears turned a ferocious red.  
  
"That's what you think," he growled. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, which she held out proudly for him and they both stormed out of the Dining Hall, accompany by laughter and cheers.  
  
Upset with Ron, Harry looked at Millie and wondered what was going on. Only shrugging, McGangall came up to the two teenagers and told Millie quietly that her horse has landed a little bit early, but is waiting for her promptly.  
  
"Thank you Professor," Millie said politely. From the corner of her eye she saw Harry frown behind her back. "Just think...only two more days..."  
  
But Harry's face magically lifted. "You're right!" he beamed. "School is almost over!"  
  
Talking and hugging, Harry and Millie slowly walked to the common room, hoping to waste as much time as possible. Taking the long way, they both met up with Peeves, the poltergeist, and tried to scurry away from his almost hitting dungbombs.  
  
"So I remember saying to her "Well, at least he didn't have Voldemort stuck on his head!" chuckled Harry, recalling the memory of whom he told his past Defense Against Dark Arts teacher in fifth year, Professor Umbridge. Millie laughed along, enjoying every aspect of Harry.  
  
It was after when a slight pang of terror came to her. Millie tried to ignore it, walking up the stone steps to her room, feeling in an upmost uncomfortable way. She has never had a feeling like this before, and it was plainly setting in her head and stomach. Being greatly nauseated, Millie packed her stuff quickly and wondered whether this delusion meant something bad was going to happen.  
  
She then saw something. In her head it was a vision. Millie didn't notice herself walking down the stairs, or watching Harry walk towards her, his happy expression sprawled across his face. But she was paying attention to what laid beyond her head.  
  
She saw a dark shadow moving across a dimly green light room at her. The shadow was in a dark cloak, smelling of most terrible breath. The shadow slowly raised it's wand at her, for Millie, incapable to move, screamed. She screamed loudly, hoping someone would save her. She then felt herself falling. Millie snapped her attention back to the common room and noticing she was falling from the stairs, with Harry's concern face rushing towards her. Before she hit the ground, he caught her in just enough time. She was safe with him.  
  
"Millie..." breathed Harry in her face. "MILLIE! Are you okay?"  
  
Not knowing what happened or how it happened, Millie looked at Harry and felt completely safe and happy. Although his face was sweaty and horrified from her attempt, Harry picked her up and carried Millie to a couch. He sat her down.  
  
'I...I don't know what happened. I saw a vision Harry! I couldn't keep my mind off of it!"  
  
And she told him about it. Harry gasped in shock and stood up profoundly, walking around the couch in circles.  
  
"This can't be true...I can't believe this...it must be that..."  
  
But Professor McGangall walked through the door, looking frightfully murderous. Her bun was messy and her eyes were like stone.  
  
"The horse has been waiting for you for more than an hour! It is greatly stubborn and violent! You must leave now!"  
  
"I'm sorry...!" said Millie, picking up her bags and following her out of the door. Harry started to follow when McGangall screamed Millie didn't have time for any goodbyes.  
  
Giving Harry a pleading lost look, Millie only saw half of his depressed face shut behind the large picture of the Fat Lady.  
  
"It was nice for you to visit Millie, but you know when you need to leave. I hope to not see you and that Potter boy alone in the common room again, ok?"  
  
Millie grumbled an agreement and threw her bags into the carriage, almost stepping on a small green snake under the horse's foot. Squealing in surprise, Millie kicked it by the horse's hooves. McGangall said a quick goodbye and walked over by the lake, as though watching closely on some sixth years. Millie only had one foot in the carriage, but stopped and looked in it curiously.  
  
It wasn't exactly neat and nice looking. The horse was black with green straps looked extremely angry. Inside the horse's carriage had a broken window that was starting to grow green moss in the walls, and the floor was sticky. It was clearly disgusting and not sanitized.  
  
Just then, the feeling of terror hopped into Millie's body again. Shaking in odd fear, Millie knew exactly well the carriage was bad.   
  
"Hey...HEY!" screamed Harry in the background. Millie's stomach stopped churning but jumped in delight. Harry was running at an exceptional speed towards her, but he was very far away, almost a quarter of a mile. Waiting patiently to see at least Harry's face, she saw it.  
  
But it was a horrified look about his face. It was scared and frightened as Millie. She watched him frantically as his body ran faster towards her... as though Millie was going to leap for a death. The black hair on his head swayed quickly in the fast wind, and Harry's screams kept getting louder.  
  
Something touched Millie behind her back. She screamed loudly, not knowing what it was. It felt like a clawed hand was upon her, long nails and all. Then, it pushed her inside the carriage and slammed the door. The horse took off in amazing speed in the sky, and Millie saw the last of the screaming Harry, who's wand was pointed in the sky, as though trying to drag down the carriage.  
  
She sat herself down in the sticky smelly carriage and noticed that she and the carriage disappeared from the sky and was now whirling in black and yellow swirls.  
  
It was pathetic for her to scream. There was no one to help her or hear her. Crying silently and yelling at the horse she must go to Saint Mumbus, a fear dug into her again as she looked out the window and found herself and the horse by a light green building.  
  
It was then that Millie decided the horse carriage led her to Voldemort. 


	10. The Beginning of The End

Chapter Ten  
  
The door frantically swung open. Scooting as far away as possible from the door, Millie had no choice but to scream for help. Automatically, a silvery wisp of light shut off her vocal chords. Millie couldn't talk.  
  
"Come here woman," spoke a terrible cold voice.  
  
Millie tried to hide herself in her robe so the voice couldn't find her. It was no use, the voice repeated itself again and Millie got the courage to walk out of the carriage.  
  
She first noticed the horse. The horse was suddenly frozen, almost like a complete stone sculpture. The carriage Millie left immediately closed and vanished itself. The room Millie walked into was a small green lighted kitchen. It looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"Come closer," said the voice. Shaking in upmost fear, Millie found her legs moving toward the voice. The Imperious Curse kept her legs in lock, and for poor Millie, who was too afraid to grasp her wand, followed the commands lead.  
  
Her legs stopped in front of the refrigerator. A horrible stench filled the green room and Millie knew instantly what was happening.  
  
I'm going to die.  
  
Millie started panicking crazily, almost fainting for what must have been coming. The vision she had thirty minutes before sprang into her mind again. Millie was going to meet Voldemort...he was going to kill her.  
  
Not knowing if she had a coincidental vision, of if Voldemort put the image in her, it was all about thinking between life and death.  
  
Again, a wave of shock came about Millie, with frantic thoughts in her head. Her parents were going to wonder why she never came home. Fannie is going to tell the whole school her terrible fate. Jaime might make a love potion for Harry, for both of them will fall madly in love. And Millie...she was dead...  
  
A sudden scream rang about her...she was finally getting her voice back. But after realizing what caused this, the refrigerator swung open and in laid a man. A man crumpled up in a black robe. It's eyes were red slits of anger, and his face as white as bone.  
  
Millie Rose was standing in front of Lord Voldemort.  
  
The figure flexibly rose out of the refrigerator and stood facing Millie, barely hiding it's horrifying face.  
  
"I would have thought you brought a friend with you," he sneered, the black breath lingering in the air. It smelled of terrible disease.  
  
But something started to strengthen Millie when she touched her wand. She knew she could take care of him. Her index finger slightly tapped it, a sensation of power rose inside her.  
  
"I'm sorry but Harry isn't here right now," she croaked, eyeing the disgusting figure.  
  
Voldemort noticed the tone in her voice and put another ice breaking Imperious Curse on her. Now Millie could not move, even this type of curse she couldn't easily break.  
  
"Then I shall kill you, unless you want to help me..."  
  
"HELP YOU?" screamed Millie, trying to budge her legs to move. Her wand was now out and ready about her, her upper torso now swinging for freedom. "How dare you ask me? Since you don't have Bellatrix and Wormtail anymore, who's going to help you now?"  
  
A surprising sharp ring echoed the room and both humans stopped to listen. A heat of warmth rose inside of Millie, but Voldemort didn't look to pleased.  
  
"Fine," he growled. "I'll just kill you."  
  
Opening her eyes in fright and getting second thoughts on what she should do, Millie pulled her wand out to protect herself.  
  
Voldemort sent a killing curse towards her, but Millie merely blocked it. Panting in shock, she wasn't hit. Millie decided to try and freeze him, but her opponent casually blocked it himself.  
  
Voldemort started laughing at Millie's attempt to hurt him. Ideas were running out of her head and began panicking in fear.  
  
"Stop repeating you foolish child!" Voldemort spat, throwing in a surprising ill hearted Crusacious Curse. Millie jumped out of the way in time and found the dishwasher in back of her exploded into fire.  
  
Where are you Harry!  
  
Millie began crying to herself and Voldemort stopped to examine her.  
  
"How pathetic," he began. The long robe on his back showed his thickly grotesque head. "You're only a little girl...I don't save little girls."  
  
Wanting so bad to be anywhere but here, Millie figured out she rather eat goose dung from Jaime than being in the presence of the most evil wizard of all time.  
  
Voldemort pulled out a whooping Imperious Curse on Millie, laughing to himself. It made her stuck, she couldn't lift her feet off the ground or twist her body. Millie was ultimately stuck from the ground.  
  
"Do you have any loved ones that passed away?" breathed Voldemort in Millie's face. Even tears wouldn't come out of her eyes for how terrifying being nose to nose with Voldemort was. Somehow, Millie found her head nodding.  
  
"Good..." he chuckled. Millie winced at his smile and knocked out teeth. "You can join them pretty soon. Good bye Harry Potter's girlfriend..."  
  
Voldemort still had his wand pointed at Millie as he slowly walked back from her. Thinking she heard footsteps behind her, Millie instantly knew she was hallucinating. Gnarling his teeth together and smirking a most hatred smile, Voledmort raised his wand and Millie tried to make a last impression of a frightening scream.  
  
"Avada- !"  
  
But amazingly, Harry Potter appeared behind the kitchen table and threw himself tremendously in front of Millie, holding out a large square iron pan. The curse Voldemort threw bounced brilliantly off the pan and straight for himself. It was playing in slow motion. The green light smashed itself into Voldemort's chest, and with the last terrifying look of the Dark Lord, it vanished when he was finally hit. His body quickly crumbled and turn into black ash. Harry Potter had finally conquered the most evil and hated wizard of them all.   
  
Lord Voldemort was officially dead.  
  
A moment of silence reflected the calm sunset as it began to pour out of the kitchen's window. The heavy and deep breathing of Millie began to calm down and rest at it's own heartbeat, it's body pointing at the trembling Harry.  
  
Harry looked up from the ground. He was sprawled and probably broken his arm, but his face shown a brilliant and tremendous relief. His eyes started to water as he looked down, examining the pan that saved both his and Millie's life. A soft cry rose upon him.  
  
"It's all over."  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and said the countercurse for Millie's legs. Instantly, her legs were able to move and she sat down next to him, in utterly shock. A silent wind blew some ashes from Voldemort's last remains. Millie felt Harry lean in closer to her, his head laying on her shoulder. She was surprised he was crying, but knew it was for the best. Tears filled her eyes, the same tears Harry had shed; the tears of relief and overwhelming happiness.  
  
Millie pulled Harry next to her and held him, grabbing him tightly and pushing towards his neck. She gently kissed it.  
  
"You did it Harry," she whispered, chuckling and trying to sniff at the same time. "He's gone now."  
  
Harry stopped crying and looked up at her. His face shown an amazing side of joy and happiness Millie never pictured he would have, even when he was with her. But then she noticed something odd about his face, or his forehead at least.  
  
The lightening scar that Voldemort traced in Harry began to fade away slowly. Millie moved back his bangs to examine the change. Only a thin faint scar was shown now, not even noticeable.  
  
"C'mon mate," said Millie, picking up the weak Harry. "We need to-"  
  
But a sweet noise rose in the kitchen. The tone of its voice began to lift Millie's feelings up, a beautiful feeling was felt inside her. She later realized it was Fawkes the Phoenix who was soaring around the kitchen.  
  
"Grab the tail," mumbled Harry, who was still in too much shock to talk. Feeling confused, Millie did when Fawkes kindly laid down her tail.  
  
Harry held onto Millie tightly as the bird began to drag them across the floor. It soon flew them threw an open door behind the house and outside on a calm June night. Fawkes magnificently picked Millie and Harry up and beamed into the sky. Then suddenly, the three of them vanished from the sky and found themselves in Dumbledore's office in less than a second. Millie has never been through such transportation before.  
  
Harry fell beside Millie on the floor as Fawkes hooted gleefully and scurried herself in her cage. The atmosphere of the office gave off a soft peaceful feeling, as instruments and wizard detectors were humbling quietly.   
  
Though it was no later than a minute when Dumbledore furiously ran into his office. He was dressed in yellow pajamas and wore furry slippers of a baby blue. The look in his eyes were watering in amazement.  
  
"You did it!" he yelled. Millie got up and helped Dumbledore pick Harry to his feet. Millie noticed Harry was trembling in shock.  
  
"He is a bit stunned" remarked Dumbledore, studying the scar intently. "And the scar no longer is visible...just a thin line."  
  
Millie sat down Harry in a chair and began to smooth out his hair. Dumbledore walked over by his desk and beamed again.  
  
"I knew you could do it. I am so proud of you."  
  
Millie noticed a small smirk form at Harry's mouth. He began to speak.  
  
"I'm proud of me too."  
  
"-And all is for a long journey to come. With the brains to conquer them all!"  
  
Sang the Saint Mumbus choir, held by the fourth years.  
  
The seventh year graduates of Saint Mumbus school stood in a long line to receive their certificates of completion. All dressed in silver and white gowns, Millie's hat was having trouble staying on her head. It fell down but she quickly grabbed it with her left arm.  
  
"Thank you Professor Rigdon with the wonderful encore," grumbled Headmistress Jacudy, wearing an awful short pink dress. She grabbed onto the large bronze podium to finish her short speech. "To the seventh years, have a good life and remember you are the future!"  
  
A loud cheer of applause rang through the Dining Hall, all who were students and family of students were there celebrating loudly. Millie looked around and saw her Aunt waving at her and Fannie in the distance. But it mostly overwhelmed her when Jaime Parkinson came up to her to shake her hand.  
  
"No troubles eh?" she glared. Millie didn't know if Jaime had goose dung in her hand, but she shook it anyway. It was clean and dry. Millie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Good-" huffed Jaime. "Since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead, I've kind of though about...well."  
  
"How I never did anything to you?" finished Millie, smiling in revenge. Jaime gave her a frightful look and nodded herself.  
  
"It's ok. I guess we should forget these past years." Millie let go of her hand and walked away, feeling slightly better she and Jaime now have respect for each other.  
  
"Hey Mill!" called out Fannie, running quickly. Her silver gown was so long she tripped and tore the bottom on the seam.  
  
Millie helped her cousin up and asked what's up.  
  
"Mum wants to know if you're coming with us," said Fannie, looking disappointed in herself. "Big celebration with Uncle Ed-"  
  
"Oh no, it's alright," laughed Millie. "I already got a ride."  
  
And without another look Millie turned away from her cousin and pelted out of the Dining Hall and straight for the leading doors to outside. Ignoring the rushing crowd of girls hauling their bags, Millie simply had them taken care of. She pushed her way through third years and said last goodbyes to some surprising students who were wishing her luck. Smiling in return for the nice comments, Millie opened the door leading out to Mumbus grounds and gazed around the scenery. The thousands of horses were now lining up and landing in their particular spots, waiting for the girls to climb aboard their carriage. But Millie wasn't going to ride in a horse carriage- or at least not for a while.  
  
Looking back at the castle gave her one good leap of joy. She was finally going to leave Mumbus and start off her future- a future of a real Auror.  
  
"Over here Mill!" yelled a voice.  
  
Millie walked toward the direction of the voice and smiled at the boy who yelled it. He wasn't by a horse carriage or holding the door, but was on a broomstick, smiling greatly at his girlfriend. Millie's bags were tied to the end of the broomstick and bounced happily as the it started vibrating, ready to take off in the sky. Laughing playfully, Harry kissed Millie and watched her trying to lift her graduation gown and sit on the broomstick. It was no use, the gown wouldn't budge up so Millie tore the bottom half of it and threw it on the ground. Harry gave a hearty laugh and began to rise from the sky. Millie smiled widely, watching the crowd's jealous reaction of Millie Rose and Harry Potter taking off on the new Firebolt 2.0. 


End file.
